


A Deer From the Shadows

by Elena_Parker



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU/ Time-Travel/Reincarnation!fic, F/M, Gen, Jirou (Tenten) manages to make sakumo fall in love with him (her), M/M, Matchmaker extraordinaire Kushina to the rescue!, Minato is the cute and shy type, Multi, Orochimaru is freaked out by Shikamaru and Tenten, Shikaku is a jealous little shit, Shikaku is head over heels in love with Chieko (fem!Shikamaru), Shikamaru is reborn as a girl, Shikamaru-reborn-as-Chieko-in-Minato's-generation., Tenten reborn as a male, Time Travel, and can't seem to handle her 'manliness', and is highly confused, fem!Shikamaru is VERY dense in love affairs, the he-she shit is VERY confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 79,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_Parker/pseuds/Elena_Parker
Summary: AU/ Time-Travel/Reincarnation!fic:- The clock rewound, and Fifty years earlier, in a Nara Household, a girl child was born –with eyes that spoke of Wisdom far beyond her years, and thus was named "Chieko Nara." Shikamaru-reborn-as-Chieko-in-Minato's-generation.





	1. Rising From The Ashes.

 

 

 

**PROLOGUE- A Dying Hope.**

* * *

He failed.

… _..And quite spectacularly too, at that._

He should be upset – _really_ -but he couldn't bring himself to feel  _anything_. Honestly, he was so darn tired that he was sure he couldn't even feel the sealing runes spread all over his body, glowing as they  _melted_  into his flesh –on the second note, it can be because his body was  _finally_  shutting down, which also means he was  _dying._

_What a drag._

He watched the night sky with a melancholic look.  _Shame_ , that there was no cloud in the sky. He kinda missed cloud watching. How long has it been since he had laid down in the Nara Clan's Forests, relaxed, watching the Clouds drift carelessly –with no care in the world. How many times had he complained to Chouji about everything? Where had those troublesome - _but joyful_ \- days gone? Days when he could complain about everything being a drag; when Ino and Sakura used to banter about everything; when Hinata used to stalk Naruto like a shy – _but crazy_ \- fangirl; when calling Chouji a  _'Fatso'_  meant an act of war; when Kiba and Akamaru always had to drag Shino for some socializing; when Neji had a superiority Complex above than everything; when Lee and his speeches of  _'Youth'_  made everyone want to bash their head against the walls; when Tenten loved to throw her ' _pointy_ ' weapons at everyone any time she liked; when Sasuke was still the untrustworthy Leaf Ninja; when their personal ray of Sunshine – _Naruto_ \- declared every single day that he wanted to be the Hokage. Days spent with his fellow comrades from Konoha Eleven, their Senseis, his Mom Yoshino, his Dad Shikaku, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari…..

 _Oh God, Temari_. He missed her so much. Ever since her death, he'd been feeling as if a part of him has been missing. And what was even worse was that, he couldn't even confess his feelings even when she lay there in his arms, dying. She had been looking at him with hopeful eyes, as blood gushed out of her torso, all the while he tried to muster up courage to confess to her.

But it was too late. She died before he could even say " _I love you."_

 _Pathetic… wasn't he_? Compared to all he had endured, this ending for him felt almost  _merciful_. He had failed so many people, that he had lost count. He was a loser of the worst category. He had failed his comrades. He couldn't stop Madara before he initiated Infinite Tsukuyomi on the World. He was really,  _really_ pathetic.

Naruto used to say that those who abandoned their friends are worse than scum. He hadn't exactly abandoned them – _per se_ -but still, they had placed their hopes on his shoulders, and he had disappointed every single one of them. His Dad, his Mom, Ino, Chouji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, and even Temari.  _Oh, his sweet, sweet Temari…_ …..

The Fourth shinobi war had ended up in Disaster. Everyone tried their best – _really!_  Hell! The Five Great Nations had even agreed on an alliance for Kami's sake! When the  _Fuck_  had that ever happened in the History of Shinobi? But everything had been for naught. At first, they had to only fight a bunch of White Zetsu Clones and a few  _Reanimated_ **(Edo-Tensei)**  shinobi, but when somehow Madara Uchiha turned from a reanimated shinobi to a living one, everything went downhill. Even the Five Kage couldn't stand a chance against him! One by one, everyone was annihilated. Even with Naruto – _and heck, even Sasuke!_ \- joining their battalion, two Uchihas – _one with ages old grudge against the World, especially the Leaf; and the other with unstable emotional state who was still mourning the death of his dead lover_ \- and a Gedo maze was all it took to take out Ten thousand shinobi of the Allied Nations. Even with an extra help from the Four Reincarnated Hokages, nothing had changed. They still lost  _spectacularly._

Sounds impossible, right? But it isn't. It's the  _truth_  actually. Quite horrible, and gruesome, but  _eh_ , It's the truth-  _Believe it or not._

Even when Naruto somehow managed to knock some sense into deranged Uchiha's mind – _what was his name again? Tobito? Tobi- No, No, it was Obito!_ \- with his  **'Therapy-No-Jutsu'** , Madara had somehow made the Ten Tails bloom and used the Infinite Tsukuyomi – _the Ultimate Genjutsu_  on the World. Everyone had been caught in the Genjutsu – _even Shikamaru!_ \- and only Team Seven remained from it's effects  _God knows how_. He doesn't know much detail, but he did somehow get to know that Madara had gone bonkers for sometimes, and turned into Kaguya Otsutsuki – _another deranged person who also happened to be the Mother of the Sage of Six Paths_ \- and somehow Team seven barely managed to seal her and that Demon Spawn Black Zetsu.

But all was for naught as Madara somehow got control of the ten tails powers, and this time without much resistance from Naruto and Sasuke – _since both of them had been beyond exhausted as hell after somehow sealing the Rabbit Goddess_ \- began to  _ruthlessly_ kill everything in his sight. Naruto and Sasuke, with their last breaths, undid the Infinite Tsukuyomi, hoping that somehow the rest of their comrades will be able to defeat this monster and bring peace.

 _How wrong they had been_. Madara absolutely  _annihilated Every. Single. Shinobi. On. The. Battlefield._  He kept fighting, even when all his comrades died one by one. He knew he had to survive, to fulfill his promise to them.

But alas, he was too late. After  _razing_  the Five Great Nations into ashes, Madara once again pulled the rest of the World into the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Even the few members who had survived the Five Great nations destruction had been caught again in the Genjutsu. Shikamaru doesn't know how he survived it, but he had a feeling that  _even in death his comrades are protecting him._

And that's why, here he was. After months of searching every scrap of knowledge he could find on Fuinjutsu – _all the while hiding from Madara and Zetsu Clones, because Godammit! They are so darn annoying! Always tracking him in an instant! Che! Their senses are even better than Inuzuka dogs!_ \- after going through millions of trials and errors, he constructed a seal, which was possibly the most insane idea he had ever had. It was a Seal that'd – _possibly_ \- take him back to a time where he can change things for the better.

It was his last hope-  _his last gamble_. Sure, Shikamaru wasn't the one who usually gambles, he liked to dissect everything with his logic and analytical skills – _thank you very much!_ \- and he knew that there was only 0.0001 percent chance that something like this would even work. Why do you think there were no records of time Travellers? Because there  _hadn't_  been one. Most people usually never got to even halfway through a seal that could possibly make them travel through time. And even if by some miracle someone possibly managed to do that, it was a guarantee that the seal misfunctions at the end moment. And even if – _by chance_ \- it worked, the chakra taxing is so heavy that those people never made alive out of that journey.

And that's why, Shikamaru knew that this was an impossible task. But he never lost hope. Every time he wanted to just throw his hands up in defeat and give up, the nightmares of his comrades' disappointed faces would strengthen his will, and an hour later he would be back on working on the seal. In the end, he did succeed, after checking on his seal for about a thousand times, he deemed it – _as he quoted_ -  _'workable'._

But everything had a price, and Shikamaru knew that. One cannot cheat Time, he knew that. That's why he also knew that it was most likely that he would end up dying – _much like others before him who had dares to even try to Travel through time_ \- or maybe lost in space-time conundrum. Personally, he didn't care. Well, at least, he tried his best.

So here he was, lying on the ground, with black-inked seals burning into his body, glowing brightly as they practically melted into his body, devouring it. He glanced at the cloudless sky with a rueful smile.  _Guess his last attempt had botched as well._

He closed his eyes finally, succumbing to the darkness, with a heart heavy of guilt and regrets.

 _"I am so sorry, everyone, I couldn't protect the '_ _King'_ _after all."_

* * *

Whether it was because the Fates pitied him, or because Time himself was a sympathetic Lord, or because the Sage of Six Paths didn't want to end things like this- but  _somehow_  his prayers had been answered.

The clock rewound, and Fifty years earlier, in a Nara Household, a girl child was born –with eyes that spoke of Wisdom far beyond her years, and thus was named  _"Chieko Nara."_

_Fate really does have a strange way to spice things up, doesn't it?_

* * *

**Risin** **g From The Ashes.**

* * *

Shikamaru had always been known as a lazy genius. One who usually wasn't even motivated enough to do – _well_ \- anything. But when suddenly, when you're being squeezed out of a very narrow tube, and being man-handled and coddled – _all the while you want to ram a kunai to that's jackass's spine who was trying to manhandle you, and at the very you realise that your limbs aren't working at all_. And worse, apparently, your vision is shit, your senses of smell and hearing are absolutely mush, and when you open your mouth to scream profanities at the Universe-  _in general_ \- your voice box decides to malfunction, and as a result, you have no other choice but to wail out loudly.  _Pray tell, won't you worried at all?_

You don't even have to be motivated to  _freak the shit out_!

However, he didn't get much time freaking out over this new – _compromising_ \- situation, or even to analyze  _what the fuck_  just happened, because the next moment, he got tired while faintly hearing a soothing lullaby, and feeling a warm presence holding him, and he snuggled into sleep.

 _Gah,_  everything can wait. He'll think about everything after…. He takes… a….. nap..  _zzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

* * *

 

Three months passed in a daze, he can honestly say that he doesn't remember much what happened during that time. And a good thing it did, because even thinking about the time he breast-fed, puked, dirtied his diapers made him want to shudder in disgust. It was a really good thing he didn't remember that time.  _At all._

And that reminds him of the main topic he had been avoiding for sometime. Apparently, he had been reborn.  _As a girl._

_Kami, why hasn't the Ground swallowed him up by now?_

Ever since his senses began to improve, he had been weirded out by how people around him behaved towards him. As soon as his vision turned slightly better, he could see his caretakers – _but only when they would be in the vicinity of his vision, like about a meter or half in front of him, pathetic, right?-_ By their looks, they were obviously Naras, but they were not Shikaku and Yoshino. They insisted on introducing themselves as  _'Father'_  and  _'Mother'_  – _And hadn't that been a shock?_  Not seeing his birth parents in their place, because he had been half expecting himself to being reborn back to his time, in his own body. Eh, maybe he should have expected this much. No two souls can be in the same body, or in the same timeline – _or something like that_. That's why, it's logical that he may be born in some random Nara family, and not in the Clan Head's family.

But still, it stung a bit,  _okay_ ,  _a lot_. He really missed his old man, and his nagging mother. He wished he could've gotten more time with them.

_(More time….. heh, he's always complaining about that these days. He should be happy that got the second chance he had been wanting for desperately. So…. Why?_

_Why wasn't he really happy?)_

And he hadn't even recovered from his first shock yet, when he got the next one, which made him black out almost instantly. Well, who knew he would be reborn as a  _girl?_

_Not him, certainly._

Sure, he had his doubts when almost everyone he met always added  _'-chan'_ to his name –even his new parents did so, and they coddled him, and made him wear girly clothes. He sucked it all up, thinking it was just a phase. Imagine his surprise when had looked down at his  _naked_  reflection when his new new mother was bathing him, and realized that he didn't have his balls anymore.

You really can't accuse a man of being wimpy and blacking out when he realizes that the most important part of his anatomy was,  _well_ , gone.

Oh kami, how was 'he' gonna adjust to the fact that 'he' wasn't in fact a 'he' anymore, and instead was a 'she'?

 _Ugh!_  This  _He/She_  shit is getting  _really_  complicated.

* * *

The first six months passed without much fuss-  _well except that major Existential Crises he had when he realised that he was no longer a man_ \- and everything fell into a routine once he finally started accepting this new reality. It helped that every night before he slept he repeated the following words as a mantra about twenty times before falling asleep-

_"My name is now Cheiko Nara. I am a girl. I was born on 15th July in Konoha, to Takeshi and Akane Nara. Takeshi happens to be a Jonnin Level shinobi, while Akane was a housewife. Both his –new- parents are distant members of Nara Clan, with only her father being a full Nara, while her mother being a Civilian Villager. I was born in the Village Hidden in the Leaves during the reign of the Third Hokage –Hiruzen Sarutobi. Both my parents coddle me way too much. I may be born into a loving family, but I have an obligation to the Future. I have to fulfill my promises, and protect the 'King.'"_

And well…. That was it. It was brief, but it did wonders to hammer the situation into his – _er_ \- her head that she was now no longer Shikamaru Nara –the Clan Heir. Instead, He – _Ugh!_ \- She was now Cheiko Nara -daughter of some distant Naras who had nowhere near relations to the Main Nara family. And wasn't h _-_   _she_  so glad about it? It would've been so weird to find out that she was related to her Grandpa, or her old man, or worse – _some alternate hi -her_. Gosh, now that could've been a problem.

Thank Goodness he didn't have to be anywhere near them, or what a disaster it'd have been for him! Because honestly, he-  _er_ \- she knew she won't be able to hold her tears if she ever came across them- _especially if she had any alternate self_. Yoshino wasn't any problem, since she remembered that her mother had been a civilian born Ninja whom her father Shikaku fell in love with some time during their childhood. She had heard quite embarrassing stories – _well, embarrassing for them, it had been guilty pleasure for her to hear about their love story_ \- from Uncle Inoichi and Uncle Chouza.

_(He really missed those times. He wished he could be a little kid again, playing shogi with his Dad, hiding from his Mom while she went on a raging fest, playing 'tag' with Choji, sleeping through Ino's naggings and what not._

_Why can't things be simpler like they had been once upon a time?)_

She knew he had so much to do, but she can't exactly do anything right now other than planning, since she was practically a baby, and a baby had to start from the scratch.

But even after months of familiarizing him- _er_ -herself with that name, it still takes a while to register it when someone calls her by her new name and not her old one.

Like her new Mother was doing right now.

"Cheika- _chan_!" It actually took her a while to realise that she had been called, and hence, she blinked and looked up from the rubber toy kunai she was chewing on.  _What? Come on,_ she was just a six months old girl who had just started teething! Do you even know how much that hurts? It's so distracting that she has to keep her mouth busy if she wants to think clearly about something.

Her mother's voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Chieka- _chan_! Let's get you changed, shall we? After that we'll go grocery shopping!"

Kami this woman was cheerful. She was almost as bad as Yoshino –the big fat difference was that Yoshino used to yell at her all the time, while this one just cooes and coddles her like a Princess.

The woman took the toy kunai from her gently and placed it on the table, after that she picked her up and took her away from her beloved toy all the while gushing about ' _how-cute-will-my-hime-look-in-the-new-dress-I-bought-for-her!'_

All the while, she stared at her dearest toy kunai, mourning it's loss.

* * *

Cheiko pouted, with her cheeks puffed as she was strapped to her mother's chest, all the while they shopped – _or in her case, her Mother did_  while she sulked for the loss of her beloved toy. Since she can't use weapons yet, that rubber kunai was only semblance of protecting herself that mentally sated her need to survive against all the odds –and after Years of living on run, as well as having nightmares after being reborn, you can't blame her for being paranoid enough. At least she was thankful for her toddler body, since it usually gets tired way too soon and always slumbers into a dreamless sleep. But every once in a while the nightmares would reoccur, making her curl up in her blankets and wail out to all the Deities in the heavens to help her out.

During the first two months of consciousness – _which happened to be when she turned three months old_ \- she was so paranoid of everything that her parents worried for her. She'd jump at slightest of noises, and would wail if she saw anyone other than her new parents. Her shinobi instincts were still honed in her, even when she was in a new body. It's a good thing that she had eased up after two months, though it had taken quite some time to assure herself that no, Madara wasn't coming to hunt her down, and the White Zetsus haven't infiltrated in her base,  _yet._

She knew her new parents were concerned, and she tried her best to sate their worries by acting like an adorable child, but sometimes, it wasn't enough. Sometimes, she'd feel like berating herself for being so weak, and she had a feeling her new father had noticed her mood swings as well. Well, Naras are quite observant, even though they come off as uncaring and lazy. Even though she herself is a Nara – _one who has suffered through a gruesome war no less_ \- she knew better than to deceit or underestimate another Nara. It only makes them much more curious, and a curious Nara is just as bad as a motivated Nara. So yeah, she let him figure it out all on his own. She bet that even being a Nara, he'd never think of a possibility of her being reborn once again. Heh, even she wouldn't have thought of this probability even if it had been staring at him right in the face.

…. _She was really way over in her head, wasn't she?_  Sadistically rooting for a fellow family member's for failure, wow, she had never been this desperate in her previous life.

_Guess War does change people for the worse, after all._

Well, at least not as worse as all this coddling and cooing can get.

"Aw….. Akane- _san_ , Cheiko- _chan_  is just so cute!"

"You're so lucky, Nara- san! Your daughter is an angel! You lucked out on this one, Akane- _san_!"

"Wow! Her eyes are so pretty! Like jewels!"

 ***pulls her cheeks***  "Isn't she just the most adorable thing?"

 _Ugh_ , she already wanted to crawl back into her blanket and sleep. Seriously, what is wrong with woman these days? Always squealing and cooing as if she was a baby – _oh wait, she is. Goddammit, she really can't wait to grow up._

…  _But not looking forward to puberty this time. Certainly, not!_

"Ah Akane- _san_. Fancy meeting you here." A familiar regal voice said from somewhere near, and she'd have recognized it, if she had been paying attention at all.  _Sadly, she wasn't._

"Oh! Akira- _sama_!" Her new mother said in surprise as she quickly bowed down to the other woman, and Cheiko had to clutch to the straps of her mother's shirt tightly if she didn't want to tumble down – _not that she'd have, with the straps and all, but still._

"No need to bow down to me, Akane- _san_ , you know I don't like such stuff."

 _Wait…_  she knew that voice.

Thankfully, her mother stood up straight, and she managed to peak out from her straps, and her breathing caught in her throat as she recognized the person before her. It was her Grandmother from her previous life – _Akira Nara_ \- who looked very,  _very_  young. Akira's chocolate brown eyes fell on her, and she instantly smiled.

"Ah, this must be your daughter then?" She asked softly as she stared at her and cooed while tilted her head.

Well,  _fuck_ , her Grandma, her sweet, and kind Grandma looked in her twenties. Does this mean she had actually skipped farther than she imagined? So, what time was she in? No way was it around the Third Shinobi War, considering that her Grandma had fell sick due to a nasty poison during it's end. So, when was she? Somewhere around the Second World War?

"Yes, Akira- _sama_." Her new mother said as she held her with a beaming smile. "Her name is Chieko Nara."

"What a beautiful name." Her Grandma – _No, no! It's not her Grandma! It's not the same! She is the same person, yet she's different. She didn't know how to get her mind around that thought_ \- her  _once-_  Granny said with a soft smile. "How old is she?" she asked as she looked up at her new mother.

"Six Months." Her Mother replied eagerly.

"Oh, she's two Months younger than my son Shikaku." Akira said with a smile.

_Wait what?_

It was only then she noticed a bundle in Akira's arms as well, cocooned in blue blankets. She stared at it with wide, amber eyes as small grey eyes stared back at her. Her  _once_ -Granny lifted up the blanket a bit, and revealed a baby boy of about Eight Months old, with tanned skin and black hair visible over his head. He had rounded face like all baby does, and a sharp nose.  _Kami-sama_ , his looks already resembles a lot like how he used to look in future _. Oh God, It was her father…._

… _..Yet, it wasn't._  She had no doubt he would one day grow up to be as sharp as her old man used to be, but her heart clenched when she realised that it won't be the same old man who used to quiz her every afternoon during a shogi game, taught her clan techniques after getting yelled at by Yoshino, pester her to make friends with his best friends kids and help her in creating strategies and thinking logically. This man can never be the Shikaku Nara whom she knew in her previous life.

_Yes, it would be Shikaku, but not the same one who raised her._

It was like a splash of cold water had been dunked over her head, because suddenly she couldn't breathe. All these months while she tried to have a grasp on her situation, she never thought that nothing was same anymore. In her logical thinking and analyzing about how to make the future better, she had forgotten that her comrades won't be able to enjoy the better future she was working on.  _Yes_ , they'd be born again, but not as the people she used to know.

And it  _hurt_  to even think about that. When she had been working on the time travel seal in her past life like a maniac, she had just one hope that one day she'd meet her loved ones once again.

How cruel of this Universe to snatch that sliver of hope from her once again? Why had she even bothered with that seal at all? If her comrades won't be able to enjoy the fruits of her labor, what was the point anyway? She should've died, at least then she'd have been together with them.

A soft touch snapped her out of her trance. She blinked her eyes and found herself lying on a wooden floor _. Huh, when did they move?_  Her new Mother and Akira must've decided to get a little snack in a tea shop nearby, as she can feel them staring at both of them in amusement.

She snapped her eyes back to the person who touched her, and found herself staring into mesmerizing grey eyes of Shikaku. He was staring at her akin to awe, and she stared with wide eyes as the boy – _who had been crawling just a moment ago_ \- patted her cheeks softly – _well, as softly as an eight months old baby can pat_ \- as if she was some fragile doll.

"Pwetty…." He babbled out as he stared at her in wonder.

Her mind was in an overdrive. She blocked out the two women's talking as they gushed over how cute their kids were, and she absolutely ignored the way how Akira Nara cooed over the fact that her son was not even seven Months old, and he was already falling in love.  _(Aah, Old Ladies and their Gossips! Eight Months Old babies can't even speak their names, how the fuck can they fall in love, you crazy women?!)_

The awe with which he held her, the wonder and innocence with which he spoke that word, it clenched her heart. She didn't know why, but she wanted to protect it.

So what if her loved ones will not be here to enjoy the better future she cast for them? Hadn't they died so that others can have that luxury, which they couldn't? If she stopped now, it'd be like spitting on their corpses. It'd be like abandoning them, and she remembered Naruto's vibrant voice yelling somewhere in her memories about those who abandoned their friends were worst than scum. Besides, she had to keep her promise to Asuma, to protect the  _'King'_. And now when she had been given the chance to do so, would she back out now?

 _Oh hell no!_  She may be lazy, because of her clan's apparent behavior, but she wasn't ungrateful. She had her motivation back to a T, and she swear she'd save the  _'King'_  this time.

She'd wait in the shadows and plot and analyse until it's her time to strike, and she promised to force a painful death to those who had destroyed her previous life. She would make a better life for her loved ones, even if they aren't her loved ones, per se.

Her eyes glanced up at the eight Months old baby Shikaku, and her lips blossomed in a beautiful smile.

_Trust her Old man to cheer her up when she's down._

"Troublesome." She muttered, and she could feel her new mother freeze.

A moment later she realised the reason why. Apparently, hey first words as a baby had been troublesome, at age  _'Six months'_  no less.

_Ah, Troublesome Indeed._


	2. Cuddle Monster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chieko meets the former Ino-Shika-Cho trio, who are -apparently-quite taken with her.

_Eight Months Old_

* * *

The Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi Clans have always had a close knit relationship from the Warring era's time. When the Akimichi Clan came to join Konoha, it's no wonder that the Nara and Yamanaka Clans followed behind. When a new Clan Head in any of these three Clans takes position, they swear an oath to not only protect their own Clans, but also the other two. The three of them are like a close knit family. It's no wonder that their  _Ino-Shika-Cho_  Battle formation works wonders, since not only their abilities work best when they work together, but the trust they have for each other is like no other.

To maintain this closely knit relationship between the three Clans, the three Clans often have a group meeting, usually once in three or four months, in which every member from each clan is invited to attend, though it's their choice if they want to come or not. The whole day is like a picnic trip, where the members of each clan just relax and get to know each other. The place of celebration is usually rotated between the three Clans. It's no wonder that the three Clans trust each other very much, considering they know each other like the back of their hands. Usually, the members of the three clans looked forward to this event.

But Chieko Nara, formerly known as  _Shikamaru_ , was  _NOT_  looking forward for this event. Just because she had accepted Shikaku as a real person with his own identity – _and not her Old Man_ \- doesn't mean she will accept Inoichi and Chouza just like that. She'd like to  _not_  open that can of worms right now, thank you very much, considering that the Deaths of Ino and Chouji were still fresh in her mind. She had seen how Inoichi and Chouza had died – _Inoichi had died along with Shikaku when the ten tails shot a huge Bijju Ball at the Headqurters rom miles away_ \- while Chouza had died protecting Chouji- heck! He was even there when Chouji died bodyguarding Shikamaru when he had been planning strategies in a temporary base with remaining troop commanders, while Ino died by Black-Zetsu's hands while protecting Sakura, who was trying to revive Naruto back somehow with her Medical Ninjutsu.

She didn't think she was brave enough to face them now – _or ever_. She was sure she'd see Ino and Chouji in them, and wonder if they'd be disappointed in her for not protecting their children better? For letting them die in vain? For not trying enough?

_(Shikamaru had many, many regrets. The guilt of being the only one alive while most of his comrades were either dead or rotting in the confines of Ten Tails who was leaching their chakra and life force away bit by bit…. He wondered if he'll ever be free of these regrets and guilt?)_

She was a lazy genius who made tactics and strategies that'd be best to win them wars. She was not a genius of Emotions and feelings. she did not know how to deal with all the guilt and regrets that tormented her every second of the day. Sometimes, she wondered, why was she even bothering with this? She was a lazy tactician, not a  _Hero_ ; she would never be a Hero. She was not  _Naruto_. So why, why was she doing this, when the chances of failure are high, where even she was not sure of herself If what she was doing was the right thing?

But then she'd remember her comrades faces and that alone gives her the motivation to go on. She was trying to move on, but  _Kami,_  it was so hard.  _Yes,_  she may have accepted Shikaku as he is now, but accepting Inoichi and Chouza as they are now - _and not as the kind yet embarrassing Uncles they had been_ \- is  _hard_  for her. So you can't really blame her to go on lengths to make sure she does  _not_  face them anytime soon.

So, of course, when her new Father Takeshi mentioned to go to the Ino-Shika-Cho Clan Meetings one afternoon, the eight Months Old Chieko had thrown a  _huge_ tantrum – _heh, that wasn't too hard, considering she just channeled her Inner Yoshino she never knew she had_ \- that turned out to be quite an amusing show to Takeshi, while Akane was quite disappointed.  _Tch,_  Crazy woman, she wasn't really disappointed to not attend the meeting, but was disappointed because she didn't get a chance to show of her  _'pretty little daughter.'_  And Chieko was NOT pretty! Toddlers are cute, not pretty,  _Tch Crazy women and their crazy logics…. Pretty is for children-_ Okay, shutting up now, considering she has already embarrassed herself too much already.

So moral of the story, Takeshi finally gave in to his Toddler daughter's demands, and they didn't go to the Clan meetings.

But, of course, being the evil woman she is, her new Mother Akane Nara took her revenge by arranging more playdates with the Nara Clan heir. So of course, now she has to tolerate Shikaku for their regular Playdates while their mothers gushed over the both of them, muttering something about  _Grand-babies_. See?  _Evil, evil women._

And Shikaku? Did you know how  _annoying_  he was?  _Kami,_  she didn't remember him being this annoying in her previous life. In her previous life as  _Shikamaru Nara_ , Shikaku usually left her alone so that she can figure things out on her own.  _Now?_  Now the eleven Months Old baby followed her  _everywhere_. And apparently, he can't speak normal words like  _'Kaa-san'_  or  _'Tou-san'_  – _or maybe he does, but doesn't speak them at all just to irk up his parents_ \- but the bastard speaks his name almost every five minutes, making the two women squeal like rabid fangirls. She was now like his personal Teddy Bear or something of that sort, because honestly, whenever Akira- _sama_  and Shikaku would visit for their playdates, the bastard would cling to her like a leech and would cuddle as if she was his personal teddy Bear. She may have once loved her laid back old man Shikaku, but she downright  _hated_  this Shikaku.

"Chi-chan!"  _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear._  She glared at the Eleven Months Old baby as he toddled over to her crib. "Chi-chan! Chi-chan! Chi-chan!"

"No." She said as she shook her head, wishing the bastard would go away and leave her to nap in peace. But since when did things ever went the way she wanted them to? Apparently, the bastard didn't understand the meaning of  _'No'_  as he climbed over her crib and crawled nearer to her. She crawled away from him, but unfortunately the crib didn't have much space left anymore, considering two toddlers were sitting in it right now.

She stared with dawning horror as Shikaku crawled nearer to her with a toothless, goofy grin on his face. "No. No come near. Go away." She spoke to him, but apparently, the bastard didn't understand toddler speak. Or maybe he did, and was just having fun annoying her – _which, if she looks at the way his grey eyes were glinting mischievously, may be right._

She whimpered as the baby boy neared her and tackled her in his arms, pressing her closer to him. She struggled against his grip but the bastard sure had a strong grip on her. The boy sighed in contentment as he cuddled to her like a  _fucking_ leech, while she huffed in annoyance, resigning to her Fate.

_Stupid Toddlers._

From the doorway she could heard muffled squealing of two women as they ranted to each other about how cute they looked together and again plotted against her – _something about future couple and Grand-babies._

See? Didn't she tell you earlier?

_It's official. Nara women are batshit crazy._

* * *

Akane Nara may spoil her like a brat, but no one can deny the fact that Chieko was a Daddy's Princess – _through and through._  Her new Father, Takeshi Nara, wasn't the kind of person who showers their children in affection, but the subtle loving gestures he seldom did were enough for her. A kind smile here, a good-night kiss on the forehead there, cuddling with her in nap-time and cradling her in his lap during dinner, patting her head soothingly during her nightmares, and a wry smirk when she does something amusing – _like that one time she hit Shikaku with her toy kunai making her mother shriek and rant about 'why one shouldn't hit their future husband'; however the proud smirk her Tou-san gave her was so worth it_ – these actions made her believe that her Tou-san loved her more than anything else in this whole world. Being a Nara himself, he could see the intelligent gleam in her eyes, and while sometimes he didn't understand the weary and regretful expressions on her face – _because why would a toddler have a look that is seen only on war-mongers? It didn't make any sense_ \- he tries his best to calm her whenever she had any nightmares. Unlike her old man who used to let her figure out her own answers, Tou-san guides her through her problems and helps her out in his own way. He was a constant soothing presence in her life, and was always a pillar of support for her.

So of course, when one day Kaa-san decided to dress up her cute, little daughter into a Princess because she had set  _another_  playdate for her with Shikaku, Chieko decided it's high time she took some drastic measures. So, while Kaa-san ranted to herself evilly about her new playdate with Shikaku, she sneaked out of her crib – _she preferred the word 'sneaking out' while in reality it had been nothing more than crawling slowly and warily so as not to catch eye of her mother, and damn was it hard considering the frilly dress was NOT something to crawl freely in; *sigh* she was counting days till she can walk properly on her two chubby little legs_ \- and crawled out towards her Tou-san, who had been sitting out at the patio in the garden, napping in the morning sun.

Tou-san opened one of his eyes and peeked lazily at her with dark brown eye as she crawled towards him.

She babbled as she neared him "Tou-san, Shikaku is evil. Make him go away." To add to the effect, she widened her eyes a bit, and then pouted cutely and tilted her head.

Her father stared at her with lone brown eye for a moment and then sighed in resignation. "Fine, you win Chieko-chan." He drawled out in a lazy tone and she fist pumped at her success.  _Puppy-dog eyes no Jutsu a success!_  He opened both his eyes and sat up and grabbed her gently and cradled her in his arms and then called out to Kaa-san "Akane-chan, I'm taking Chieko-chan for a stroll in the Clan forests." Saying this he shun-shined away from there, and she had a feeling Kaa-san would chew him out when he returns home, considering he had just ruined her perfectly planned plot-  _Err, I mean playdate_.

He appeared a moment later at the borders of the Nara Clan forest, and soon he entered the forest cradling her in his arms. She glanced around the forest with a nostalgic look in her eyes and took in a fresh breathe of air. How long has it been since she had seen this forest with her own eyes? It had been almost two decades since she last saw this forest with her own eyes, and even that had been when she had to capture Hidan. After that, her life had turned quite hectic, as she became busy with missions, gaining supplies for upcoming Fourth Great Ninja War and honing his skills. She closed her eyes and sighed as she sensed the chakra around the trees hummed and caressed her gently, as if welcoming her home.

Tou-san entered a clearing and she vaguely remembered it as the one where she used to bring Choji in her previous life during naptimes. Tou-san gently laid her next to him and laid down beside her and closed his eyes as he took a nap. A small smile blossomed on her lips and she once again sighed in contentment and she also closed her eyes and rolled nearer to Tou-san. The gentle natural Chakra that thrummed in the Nara Clan's forest caressed her soothingly as she took a nap. For the first time in eight months, she slept peacefully without any nightmares plaguing her dreams. She dreamt of old times when she had been the lazy Genius  _Shikamaru Nara_ , the heir of Nara Clan and one third of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. She dreamt of a time that hadn't been tainted by War. She dreamt of peace.

_'I'm home.'_

* * *

_Eleven Months Old._

* * *

While Tou-san had indulged into her request of not attending the Clan Meeting the last time, this time she had no such luck. Kaa-san was very adamant on making her attend the Three-Clans Joint Meeting, and hence here she was, tightly wrapped in her mother's arms, sulking, as they attended the Nara-Yamanaka-Akimichi Clan Meeting. This time, the Meeting was taking place in Akimichi Clan Compound.

Sure, she knew she'd have to face Inoichi and Chouza one day,  _but not this soon!_  She thought she had more time!

_But Alas, when had things ever went the way she wanted them too?_

So here she was, wearing a frilly pink dress, with her dark bangs framing her chubby, round face, amber eyes looking down sulkily and pink lips forming a pout as her Kaa-san carried her in her arms, showing her off to other women of Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi Clans as they gushed over how cute she was.

_Yes, yes I know I'm cute. Thank you very much for your compliments, can I go back home now and take a nap instead of dealing with your plots of my future 'non-existent' love life?_

Women are such weird creatures. They become overly emotional at petty things, can hold grudges even better than an Uchiha – _and that's saying something since she had to deal with two of the worst Uchihas in the History who held petty grudges for decades, and caused Fourth Great Ninja war just because they couldn't get over their grudges!_ \- and would squeal at smallest of things. And their worst habit was to play match-maker.  _Kami_ knows how women can't mind their own business, and feel a sense of self-righteousness to meddle in other's lives and plot their doom – _aka, love lives._  And she was one of the victims. She was sure her Mother had started plotting her future love life. And she wasn't even ten yet!  _How the heck is it even fair?_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her mother talking with the Nara Clan Head's wife, Akira Nara.

"Ah Akane-san! You're here! I'm glad." Akira said with a small smile as she walked towards them. She then glanced at Tou-san and said "And Takeshi-san is here too. Shikai told me you've been taking a lot of missions these days." She gave him a reproving look and said "You should take care of yourself better, you know. You are not a lone deer now, you have a family. You shouldn't act so reckless."

Tou-san ducked his head sheepishly and gave her a lazy smile "Akira- _sama_ , still a mother-hen, I see."

She just gave him a mock glare, to which he smirked lazily. Kaa-san shook her head fondly as he excused himself, and went around looking for a place to nap –all the while ignoring her pleading looks as he walked away. He even had the gall to smirk at her amusedly as he literally left her with wolfs!  _Damn Naras and their morbid sense of amusement!_  (Though she'd have done the same thing if she had been in his place, but that's not the point! She loved ditching people in impossible situations, but it's NOT amusing when she's the victim!)

So, Eleven Months Old Cheiko Nara sulked as her Kaa-san gossiped with the Nara Clan's Lady who were later joined by Akimichi and Yamanaka Clan Heads' Wives. So, as soon as Kaa-san put her down, she crawled away room them as fast as she could – _much to the amusement of the four women_ \- but Alas! She wasn't fast enough to escape from the clutches of the Devil Incarnate himself.

"Chi-chan!"

_Fuck!_

Her eyes widened in horror as the Nara Clan Head, Shikai Nara, along with Yamanaka Clan Head Inoki and Akimichi Clan Head Chojin made their way towards them with their sons in tow. Shikaku – _the little bastard_ \- was beaming at her as soon as he caught sight of her, making the other two toddlers - Inoichi and Chouza- look at her in curiosity while the adults all smiled or smirked in amusement.

She eeped when Shikai set Shikaku on the ground and the little devil child ran/toddled towards her. Times like this, she really wished she could run on her two legs, and not crawl on all her fours.  _She'll never, ever take her ability to walk on two feet for granted ever again._

She tried to crawl faster – _ignoring the fact that her cute little dress was being dirty with all the crawling she was doing_ -, but the little devil caught up with her and tackled her in a hug, messing up her cute hair and her dress. "Chi-chan!" he exclaimed with glee as he hugged her tighter to him.

She gritted her teeth and slammed her toy kunai at Shikaku's head, wishing for it to cause some damage, but alas, the rubber kunai just bounced off his head, without even causing him to flinch.

"Shikaku?" A voice said uncertainly and she almost imagined Choji saying that, since the voice sounded to similar to his. She blinked wearily and stared at Inoichi and Chouza, the former of whom was staring at them curiously, while the later seemed somewhat hesitant and shy.

Inoichi looked like a freaking  _girl_ , with his blonde hair in a pony tail that came up to his shoulders, and baby blue eyes and fair skin. He looked so much like Ino that it hurts to look at him. Chouza's features were also similar to Chouji, however, his eyes were dark blue, instead of warm brown of Choji's. He was a chubby kid – _because no one in their right mind would ever call an Akimichi fat, and that too on their face. It was like signing a Death Warrant_ \- with light red hair and spiral tattoos of Akimichi clan on his chubby cheeks.

Shikaku turned his head to stare at his two friends and grinned lazily at them – _and the little demon still hasn't released her from his death grip yet_ \- and said "Inoichi, Chouza. Meet my Chi-chan!"

She looked up at him – _damn it, why is he taller than her? This is so not fair!_ \- and scowled and said "No. Not yours."

He looked at her straight in the eyes, his grey eyes boring into her amber ones as he said in a  _'no-nonsense'_  tone. "My Chi-chan."

She elbowed him in the stomach, but the little bastard still didn't release her from his grip. Damn. " _Not. yours._ " She said in a seething tone as the toddler just ignored her and cuddled to her.

Fifteen months old Inoichi stared with sharp blue eyes as he saw Shikaku cuddle with her. And then he clapped gleefully, as if solving a puzzle. "Chi-chan, squishy?" he asked excitedly, making all the adults present around in the vicinity to bite their lips so as not to roar out in laughter.

Shikaku hummed in response as he laid down on the hard, wooden floor and clutched her even closer to him, if that was even possible. " _Very_  squishy." He replied to him.

This time no adult could suppress their laughter further as some of them excused themselves to laugh at her plight from afar, while those who couldn't suppress even to move afar were already roaring in laughter, for example her Kaa-san and Yamanaka and Akimichi Clan Heads Wives.

Inoichi and Chouza beamed, and Chouza cheered and said "Nap Time!"

Saying this, all three boys cuddled around her and fell asleep, but Shikaku, being the possessive devil he is didn't let them cuddle to her much. She wondered where had her life gone wrong, from being the lazy Nara Genius commanding the First Batallion in the Fourth great Ninja war to end up being a squishy cushion for a brat and his friends.

She wished for the ground to swallow her up to save her from this mortifying situation, but then again, her friends would sure taunt in her after-life about dying because of choking to death by some Toddlers.

_What an embarrassing way to die, isn't it?_


	3. Baby Steps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chieko HATES cuddles. Period.

_Age- Twelve Months_

_Date- July 15._

**(Happy Birthday Chi-chan!)**

* * *

July 15- her birthday. It was the day when she turns one years old now. Not that it mattered to her, since even in her previous life she wasn't fond of celebrating her birthdays. It was just too much of a drag. And that still hasn't changed. It didn't matter to her that she turned one year older on this day, what matters to her more that it has been a year since she has woken up in this time. A year gone by, and she still has done nothing –granted she was a baby, so it's not like she can actually do something useful than crawling around, pooping in pants, peeing in diapers and eating some solid food and barfing it out on anyone she didn't like – _which was her favorite thing to do these days, considering her victim is usually either Shikaku or some annoying women who think that pulling her chubby cheeks till they sting her is a good idea._  But still, she wished she could've done something. How long is she going to be useless? She hadn't gambled all her efforts on that seal just so she could play dumb and do nothing in this life! She wanted to do something – _anything_ \- productive! The longer she sat doing nothing, the more she'd go crazy!

Being a baby  _sucks!_  She can't use her limbs to even write down her ideas or a seal or to practice weaponry coz her motor control is shit, her chakra system is not developed fully yet so chakra control exercises are out of question, no one would let a baby near any weapons or she might hurt herself – _according to them_ , and she can't even talk properly yet! How the fuck is she going to get anything done in this blasted baby body?! All she could do was just use her brains and smartness and plan, and plan,  _and plan._  That's it. Now she has so many plans, and back-up plans, and their back up plans,  _and their backups_  that she had lost count. At this rate, she'd really go  _insane_.

As if that wasn't enough to sour her mood, her mother decided to dress her up in a frilly pink frock – _she hates pink Dammit!_ \- and had gushed over how cute she was looking, and was now preparing a chocolate cake for to celebrate her first birthday. It'd be just a private celebration with her father, mother and her. She'd love to eat the cake, and she was sure it'd lift her sour mood –because it's  _cake_  dude! It's comfort food!  _Everybody_  loves cakes-  _unless you're either allergic to cakes like Shino was_ (He could never understood how could anyone ever be allergic to cakes –of all the things!) _, or are a stuck up bastard like Sasuke who hates anything sweet_ \- but since she was a baby, she wasn't allowed to eat cake since cakes aren't really good for a baby's digestion. So why is this woman even baking a cake if the birthday girl herself can't eat it?! That's so  _cruel_  of her!

Well, she did say that she'd let her blow the candles on the cake, even if Chieko can't eat it – _as if that can compensate for not eating the cake. What is wrong with people these days?_

"Catch, Chieko-chan." Oh yes, and while her mother was baking, her father was playing catch the ball with her. She blinked and caught the very light, big rubber ball with her hands with a bored look on her face. In just an year's time, she has turned from a kick-ass shinobi to a useless baby.  _Oh how the mighty have fallen!_

Remind her again, why did she think it'd be a good idea to use a – _most possibly_ \- rigged time travel seal on herself?

"Chieko-chan." Her father's hoarse voice snapped her out of her trance. She blinked herself out of her stupor as the man's lazy tone reached her years. He said with the corner of his lips twitching upwards "Make the ball fly, Chi-chan." And by that he meant throwing the ball to him.

Her lips curled up in a smile without her knowing, as she threw the ball back towards her father, yelling "Ball, Fly!"

The man caught the light red ball with ease, laughing in that raspy voice of his, making her laugh out too.

"Okay, cake time!" Her mother's squeals reached her ears, making her groan. Soon, she found herself sitting on a high chair seat for toddlers, with the chocolate cake before her, and a candle lit over it.

"Make a wish, Chieko-hime." Her mother said in that excited tone of hers, while her father just glanced at her in amusement, loving the fact that she was suffering. She sighed and then closed her eyes and wished-  _'I wish I do not fail my comrades this time around and protect the future.'_

She then blew out the candles.

Her mother clapped her hands excitedly and squealed. "Chieko-hime's first birthday! Isn't this great! Now we'll cut the cake! Isn't this exciting, Chieko-hime?"

Yeah, maybe for  _you_. Considering the fact that she wouldn't even get to taste the cake, and would mostly likely be stuck with that tasteless baby food, she didn't think it'd be anything  _exciting_. Her eyebrows scrunched in distaste and her lips puckered up as if she had tasted a lemon, which definitely showed how much she was upset that she would not get to eat the cake. And judging by the smirk on her father's face, he figured it out too.

She glared at her father, who was really enjoying her suffering. Oh she'll show him not to mess with her.  _No one pisses her off and gets away with it._  Her motor control may be shit, but she had been practicing hard to get it back under her control, you know.

So, placing a well-aimed kick under the short table before her with just the littlest amount of chakra she could trickle into her muscles to make it work, it made the table bounce a bit, and sent the cake flying in the air, and in the end it ended up smacking right into her father's face.  _Cue a two minute silence._

While her mother scurried around to clean up the mess, and her father glared at her, she just sat on the chair and giggles cheerily. Oh it was so much fun! The look on his face was priceless! Her eyes landed on the red ball she had been playing with a while ago, and her eyes lit up with mischief as a really brilliant comment crossed her mind.

"Cake,  _Fly!_ " she grinned toothily, cheering at her victory.

_Revenge sure is sweet, isn't it?_

* * *

_Age- Sixteen Months._

**(First Steps)**

 

* * *

If it had been up to her, Chieko would have never, ever started walking on her chubby little legs, at least not until she was eighteen months old or so. She'd have loved to laze around for some time and ponder over some plans for future, rather than trying to run around on her chubby little legs and fail epically as she fall down on her butt numerous times on the ground. But when had things ever turned out the way she wanted them to?

She'd have taken her sweet,  _sweet_  time to start walking on her two feet if not for the devil incarnate himself. Yes, yes, you guessed it right. She was talking about Shikaku. Who else can portray the devil as well as he can?

The bastard was so darn annoying. He would appear out of nowhere, and then clutch to her like the fucking leech he was.  _Tch, bastard._

She had tried everything to escape his clutches. She would plot and prod the entire night to come up with some semblance of a plan to get away from Shikaku the next day, but the bastard always,  _always_ finds her somehow. How come he finds her even when she makes a strategical retreat? It doesn't make sense at all! Either Shikaku was very lucky – _which she highly doubts_ \- or he was very intelligent – _which seems to be the case since she remembered how smart he had been in his previous life. Anyone who can make plans within seconds for the entirety of ten thousand shinobi on battlefield for five different villages is definitely worth some praise._

Not even two years old and the bastard was already outsmarting her - _a former War General._  She had always known her old man had been very smart, but it was the first time she was experiencing it first hand, considering he usually didn't spent much time with her in her previous life as  _Shikamaru._  Detriments of Being a Jounin Commander, I guess.

Anyway, since the little devil always somehow manages to find her hiding spots, she figured she had to improvise. So, now she has taken to hiding in the bushes around her house, considering her mother knew all the hiding spots in their house, and would rat her out in an instant Shikaku asks her with a cute pout. Ugh, the damn brat knows how to play his cards well. Anyway, she had rigged the bushes with traps –what with the meagre things that she can get her hands on that wouldn't hurt the brat much, except maybe give him concussion.

However, hiding in the bushes was her last resort, since her mother didn't like her toddling outside the house since not only would it mess her dress and make her dirty, but the last time something like this happened, she almost got stomped on by her father who had been returning from his mission and had been too tired to really notice his months old daughter toddling before his knees. Besides, using the same spot again and again would only make it susceptible for the enemy  ***cough* Shikaku *cough***  to find her easier.

Since the situation is very drastic here, she has decided to hide in her safe haven –the bushes. The thing is, Shikaku, along with Inoichi and Chouza were visiting her for a playdate-it's always alternating weekly between their households, and this time it's Chieko's turn to host them. Though why should she? It isn't like she asked them to come! And now they were playing their favourite game- "Catch Chi-chan." Though there's a catch – _and as you could've guessed by now, you won't like it. Maybe you would, but she didn't. At all_. The catch is, the winner would get to cuddle with her during naptime.

And hence, her house has become a warzone, in which the three kids were fighting tooth and nail to find her. Now you can understand, dearest readers, why our dear Chi-chan is hiding in the bushes that she had rigged with traps.

So yes, here she was, lying in some bushes near her house that blocked the sun rays so as she can take a nap. It has been three hours since they had started the game, and she was glad that she hadn't been found ever since. She had been taking a nap from time to time, while keeping an ear out for the little menaces while she relaxed, and usually woke up alert when any one of the three passed by her hiding spot.

However, since it has been quite some time since they started the game, she had no doubt they'd have covered almost all the house and found that she wasn't in, and now the only place remaining is outside. She had no doubt they'd find her soon. She'd have to stay alert, and evade them if they find her hiding spot.

If you ever played with a child, you'd notice how furious and vengeful they can get if you take their favorite Teddy Bear. And these three were Ninja children, means they'd be ten times more ruthless, cunning, and furious than any normal child. And she was like their personal favorite cuddle pillow, hence you can understand why she was so screwed. Against the future  _Ino-Shika-Cho_ , she had no doubt that even she won't stand a chance – _former Nara genius or not_.

She shot her eyes open as she heard a twig snap. She held her breath, straining her ears for any noise, after a silence that stretched for a minute or two, she heard two pairs of footsteps.

"You… You find Chi-chan?" She heard Inoichi say in his toddler speechas he panted .

"No." Chouza said as he munched on some chips.

"Where she hide?"

"Not know." Choza answered, and then after a pause of about thirty seconds, he asked "Hey, I'm hungry! Wanna eat something!"

"But-!"

She was so concentrated on their conversation that she didn't notice a pair of quite footsteps nearing her. She closed her eyes for a moment, and the next she opened them, she found Shikaku's eyes staring into her amber ones and a lazy grin on his lips, with his face just inches from hers.

Being startled, she screamed bloody murder as she backed away from the brat and crawled away from the devil child as fast as she could. Her scream alerted the attention of not only Inoichi and Chouza, but also her father and mother, the former of whom ran outside with a kunai in his hand, and his other hand ready to start forming hand signs for a jutsu. However, he stopped before he could impale Shikaku, as soon as he realised what was going on.

As soon as she got out of her hiding place, Inoichi and Chouza, along with Shikaku who had now also come out of the bushes – _how the heck did he evade her traps anyways? Damn Nara genius!_ \- and now the three of them were chasing her. Considering that the three of them were the future  _Ino-Shika-Cho_  team, as well as the fact that they can run on two feet – _unlike her who can only crawl with the help of her two hands and legs- the odds weren't looking good for her._

"Chi-chan! Chi-chan!" the children from hell yelled as they tried to catch her.

She turned sharply and crawled away right on time, missing Choza just by an inch. Oh Kami, if this keeps going like this she is sure she'll be captured in no time, and then one of the trhee brats would use her as a cuddly pillow, which she refused to be used as. She didn't want to sound like Neji, but seriously, is this what her Fate is now? Running and evading toddlers while they try to use her as a pillow. This wasn't what she had in mind when she used the time travel seal to travel to the past! Ugh, damn it this is so degrading! She was Shikamaru Nara, the sole remaining survivor of the Fourth Shinobi war! She won't let a bunch of toddlers get the best of her!

"Come Chi-chan!" Inoichi squealed in delight as he ran after her.

"No,  _My_ Chi-chan!" Shikaku glared at the blonde boy and then yelled " Mine!" the devil's incarnate twisted his foot a little to the side, and jumped over the side to catch her, and her heart squeezed in fear, realizing that he would catch her now. Her blasted crawling wasn't fast enough to evade him.

Well, if crawling doesn't work, she'd have to use her two legs. Ugh, she knew she hadn't planning on walking until she was at least eighteen months old, but these bastards don't look like they're gonna stop anytime soon now, and she really didn't want to end up as their cuddle pillow, at least not today.

Taking a deep breath, she shifted her body weight on her two legs as she tried to stand up. Her feet were wobbly and unsteady but they didn't let her down. That was to be expected, since she had been practicing like crazy to walk on her own feet during the night when her parents were asleep, though it'd be the first time they'd actually see her walk. She heard her Mother gasp, as well as her father holding his breath in surprise. She heard her mother squeal and say "Did you see that Takashi-kun? Our daughter just took her first steps! How adorable!"

Ignoring her parents and concentrating her current crises to evade the boy jumping towards her, she shifted a bit, making Shikaku miss her by three inches as he fell on the ground, his face eating dirt. She turned to face him and stuck her tongue out at him and yelled triumphantly "Not  _Yours_!"

She cackled in victory as the bastard sat up and coughed out dirt and grasses that entered his mouth due to his fall, though her laughter soon turned into panicked screams when she realised that Inoichi and Choza were still chasing her.

For the next half an hour, she ran and ran, and  _ran,_  trying to evade the three brats, but in the end, Shikaku somehow managed to catch her. And now, once again, she was being used as a cuddly pillow. Ugh, she really hated these three. Can she please murder them in their sleep or something? Or maybe choke them to death? Coz she was getting really annoyed being used as a cuddly pillow.

Stop laughing at her, okay? She  _hates_ cuddles. Period.


	4. Protect the 'King'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chieko's Toddler days......

***TIME SKIP***

**(Age-Four Years)**

* * *

_"We'll protect them all- our friends….. Our Village….. And even the Children!"_

_"Then why are you doing this, Naruto?"_

_"Shikamaru, I must protect the most important thing that we must leave for the future."_

_"The most important….thing?"_

_"Yes. We must protect the village to remain the one that the children can be proud of and believe in!"_

* * *

She woke up in cold sweat, her breathing uneven. She let a hand run through her dark hair, wishing she could just lie back down on the bed and go back to sleep. But she knew it was a lost cause. She didn't think she would be able to go back to sleep now. Naruto's words rang in her mind, haunting her. It wasn't that bad, at least not this time. At least, they weren't accusing her of breaking her promise and abandoning her friends, which they accuse her of in every nightmare she has. She knew she shouldn't think like this, she knew her comrades well enough to know that they would never accuse her of something like this – _but she can't help it, Dammit!_ Four Years, it has been  _fucking_  four years and she hadn't been able to do anything at all! What was the point of going back to past if she can't change a damn thing?

She knew she had to be patient,  _but it's just that…._  It has been so long since she has last since any of her comrades, she was afraid that she would forget them eventually- and she didn't want that,  _at all._  She was already starting to forget some minor details that usually anyone won't even notice, but she was a Nara, and Naras always notice everything to their tiniest detail. She was starting to forget the fragrance of the flowers from Ino's Clan's shop, as well as Choji's Mom's cooking; Sakura's food pills – _did they used to taste horrible or was it just her imagination?_ ; Sai's books – _what did he used to read, anyways? She couldn't remember_ ; Hinata's healing balms-  _what kind of herbs did she use in them? She remembered distantly how she had explained it to him at some point_ ; why Kiba used to argue with Shino –she didn't remember. There were many other things that she was starting to forget, but she didn't want to forget,  _Dammit!_  Her memories were the only thing she had of her friends. She didn't want to lose them too.

She shook her head to clear it from all the depressing thoughts as she pulled off her blankets and got down from the bed. The cold sweat was making her feel sticky and gross. So she walked towards the bathroom, intending on washing off the sweat on her face and hands. Rubbing her eyes out of their sleepiness, she walked towards the sink and turned on the tap. She splashed the cool water on her face, and sighed in relief. The Land of Fire may not be as hot as the deserts of Suna, but there's a reason why it is called the 'Land of Fire'. The climate is usually warm and humid, unlike the hot and dry weather of Suna, and hence it makes you perspire like crazy. If you ask her, then she'd say that the climate in the Land of Fire is much more troublesome that the Land of Wind. They actually know what to expect from their weather- just the same old dryness and lack of water. Here the Weather changes in a snap of finger, as if it is having mood swings. It is just so unpredictable. One minute the sun would torture everyone with it's scorching heat, and the next clouds would rumble and would rain lightly.

Maybe it's a good thing that it's unpredictable.  _Predictable things are boring anyways._

Wiping her face and hands with a towel, Chieko made her way back into the room. She was about to lie back down on her bed, to maybe read a book or something – _because she really didn't have any more courage to face more nightmares tonight_ \- she halted when she caught the eye of her reflection in a full length mirror at a corner of her room. Frowning, she made her way towards it.

Light amber eyes stared back at her, with a chubby, oval face and pale pink lips that went well with her very fair skin. Her dark hair, that contrasted heavily with her pale skin tone, tumbled down her back. She was quite short, being a four year old child, and was wearing a loose shirt that fell to her knees – _which she had stolen from her cousin Yuuta, his clothes are so darn soft and fluffy!_ \- and she wore black shorts under it, whose ends were peeking out from under the huge shirt. What caught her eye were the black lines itched on her skin all over her body, on her flesh, and no, they were not the Shadows the Nara Clan was famous for.

_Impossible!_

She took a sharp intake of breath, as she eyed the black lines, which weren't black lines at all. They were runes, itched in such small letters that they looked like black lines from some distance. Her eyes followed their path, and found them hiding beneath her large shirt. With trembling hands, she gripped the hem of the shirt, trying to calm her erratic heart-beat with rational thoughts.

Before she could chicken out from the present task, she pulled the loose shirt up, and stumbled back it shock.

_N-No way! This can't be-_

On her pale skin, black runes appeared in an organized manner, looking strangely beautiful in the dim light of night-lamps. A few runes were glowing, but other than that, the rest of them seemed normal, as if they haven't be activated at all – _which was a big, fat lie._  The array of runes was intriguing, however, she couldn't help but cringe at it. Because for all the beauty and uniqueness they displayed, she knew exactly what this thing costed to her. And that thought alone made her stumble back in shock, as it hit her what that thing really is.

_-the time travel seal?!_

Yes, it is the same seal that she had been working on for Years in her previous life, the seal that killed her, the seal that ended her up in here as Chieko Nara. But the seal was supposed to have vanished after it's use, so pray tell, why the hell was it still here? Did she mis-calculated? Has the seal malfunctioned somehow? Then what the hell was wrong with it?

_(He should've expected it. There's a reason why there were no records of any time travelers who had travelled safely through the time with a Seal. It had been too good to be true, anyways.)_

Whatever it is, she'll need to find it out soon and correct it, because she was bound to get busy sooner or later. And once she started changing things, she really didn't want the Universe to implode on her just because her seal was destabilized.

The thing is, this seal was the only thing that made it possible for her to travel back in time. And that means, that this seal is the sole reason of her existence. This seal is her center, the reason her soul can exist in this time, otherwise according to multiple theories of time that she had scraped through the remains of Uzushio and Konoha and other villages, her soul would be erased from existence. We don't want that now, do we? She'll have to take a look at this seal and stabilize it again, or else there might be dire consequences.

In just a matter of seconds, her mundane days became quite interesting. She sighed wearily. She'd have to cut some time from her daily naps and cloud watching, she guessed.

_How Troublesome._

* * *

Chieko stared at the shogi board, flabbgasted. How the heck did this  _punk_  managed to beat her? She was so sure that she was gonna win! She had trapped him into a corner and her victory was almost certain. How the  _fuck_ has this bastard managed to defeat her?

Staring up at the opponent before her, she scowled at the smug look on his face. "I want a rematch!" she snarled at him.  _No way in hell was he walking out victorious today!_  She won't quit until she won against him.

Shikaku opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Inoichi's whine. "No!" Inoichi shouted as he stomped towards them and whined like the brat he was "You have been going on at it for hours! We have been through twenty matches by now! Don't you two have anything else to do that either laze around or play boring board games?"

Shikaku turned his head towards Inoichi and lazily raised his brows and said "What do you want us to do? Play dollhouse again?" Four years old and he's already sassing others.  _Kami, children do grow up fast, don't they?_ And to think, just some years ago he had been treating her like his toy. Granted, he still used her sometimes as his cuddly teddy-bear, but now he was less annoying and more bearable.  _And a damn good shogi partner_  –the only reason why she overlooks all his annoying habits, coz dude, you really can't get a better shogi partner than Shikaku. The brat, more often than not, can be quite smart and competitive when it comes to shogi, and now there's some sort of rivalry going on between Chieko and shikaku. The score up until now was 59 to 44, in her favor, but who's counting anyways?  _Oh right, she is._

Inoichi flushed at Shikaku's comment and argued back "That was just that one time!"

"There, there," she said soothingly as she patted Inoichi's shoulder, and then turned towards Shikaku and said in a fierce voice "Now, rematch!"

Shikaku watched her in amusement, while Inoichi just groaned at their antics. He turned to Choza, who was busy eating his chips. "Some help would be great, Choza-kun!" he said sarcastically to the red haired Akimichi, and then asked "Don't you want to play too?"

Choza shrugged as he popped another potato chip into his mouth and said "You know Chi-chan won't let anyone play anything else until she beats Shikaku-kun by the end of the day." Inoichi opened his mouth to complain, but was cut-off by Choza's comment, "and don't even think of snatching the shogi board away. You do remember what happened the last time when you did that, right?"

Inoichi shuddered when he remembered that horrible incident. He had been one of his worse moods and snatched away the shogi board while Shikaku and Chieko were playing shogi. Both the Naras had been pissed at him, - _especially Chi-chan_ \- and let's just say, it did not end well for him. After all,  _Hell hath no fury like a Woman scorned._

That's why, Inoichi decided to not interrupt them and sulked in a corner, all the while both Naras played shogiand continued to one up each other.

And Choza? Well, he was all too happy with his bag of Chips.

* * *

Takashi didn't know when had things gotten so wrong. One moment everything was perfect- his wife investing herself a little too much in her daughter's love life, while his daughter being hell bent on avoiding the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi heirs who usually followed her around like persistent puppies; and then the next moment his daughter walked up to him with a solemn look on her face and regarded him with a piercing look, one that had him tense. W _hy did he have a feeling that he won't like what she's gonna say next?_

"Tou-san," She said with a determined look in her eyes, her fists clenched by her side. "I want to be a shinobi."

She didn't say 'Ninja', like children her age said. Not even 'Kunoichi', like he would expect from his brilliant child. No, instead, she said she wants to be a Shinobi. And she looks serious too.  _Damn, his adorable little Princess sure knows her stuff._

To be honest, a part of him truly wished that she would just choose to stay a civilian, so as he could keep her innocence and away from all the harm and danger. But a larger part of him observed how much of a Genius his child is. His adorable daughter started to lay traps when she was just a year old, and her aim was pretty good – _he had seen her pinning the three heirs by their collars to a wall once with some wooden shuriken, oh his daughter is so amazing!_ \- And once she had even created a seal subconsciously when she was three years old – _although it turned out to be an explosion seal, and detonated as soon as Takashi escaped with his wife and child, however, their house unfortunately had exploded into ruins, but that's irrelevant._ What matters is the fact that despite being utterly lazy like any other Nara, one cannot ignore the Genius that his daughter was. She was different than any other Nara. Sure, she was lazy, and often would spend her time cloud watching than helping out in any chores, but whenever it comes to anything Ninja related, his daughter was always eager to do it –like meditation, taijutsu stretches, chakra control etc. To be truthful, his daughter was more than ready to join the Ninja Academy.

But still, it won't hurt him to ask her one last time. Maybe she'll change her opinion?  _What? Don't look at him like that, he's a father alright. What kind of father would want his cute little Princess to be harmed?_

Takashi, crouched down before his daughter and looked straight in her amber eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked her seriously, staring intently at her.

She nodded and said "Yes."

He narrowed his eyes and couldn't help but ask "Why do you want to be a Shinobi?"  _What was motivating his daughter to do her very best?_

She looked at him with her piercing amber eyes, and he almost felt like he was looking into the eyes of a war veteran. Strange, how can his daughter have such haunted eyes? He had noticed it before too, but he hadn't asked her of it. He just wanted her to know that he'll be there for her, but he didn't want to overwhelm her. So he decoded that she'll come to him and tell him the truth whenever she wants. He was sure she'll tell him one day.  _Eventually._

She held out her right hand which she had clenched in a fist for some time. Her grip loosened, and he raised his brow when he saw a shogi piece in her small hands. It was the piece of 'King'.

She glanced down at the shogi piece and said in a soft tone. "I just want to protect the  _King_."

Takashi took a sharp intake of breath.  _Such big words by such a little girl._  Does his daughter even know what she is talking about? Who does she think this King is? The Fire Daimyo? The Hokage? The shinobi of the Leaf Village? Maybe she just heard it from somewhere and decided to test it out on her father. But when he looked in her eyes, the sincerity in them made him think again. Maybe… just maybe his daughter do know what she's saying. It's a wide stretch, but then again, his daughter is a Genius. He really shouldn't be surprised by her antics by now, should he?

He smiled softly at her and ruffled her hair, making her look back up at him. "I think," He drawled out in his raspy voice as his daughter stared at him in curiosity. "-you will be a fine shinobi one day." He then stood up and placed his hands in his pockets and muttered "I'll get you enrolled in the Ninja Academy."

The warm smile on his daughter's face was worth it,  _really._

* * *

Chieko had taken to Nara clan's Jutsus like a duck to water. The amazing speed at which she learned – _or relearned, to be truthful_ \- the Nara Clan's fighting style sure did turn heads of many Clan members. Shikaku would have been bothered by her rising popularity, but the boy was way too lazy to care less. Her father just wanted to teach her a bit about Nara Clan's fighting style before she joined the academy, however, he was astounded when his daughter performed the taijutsu katas swiftly, and even learned the hand-signs for the basic Shadow jutsu in one night. However, if you ask Chieko, she'd say that it was nothing. Maybe she  _should_  have downed her abilities a bit, but she was getting impatient –she had waited  _four years_  till she could finally do something about her plans, and now that she has finally gotten a chance, the only thing restricting her were her age and small chakra reserves, and the fact that she'll freak people out –especially her parents- if she started showing what she can  _really_  do. So she decided to take one step at a time.

So, while she knew Nara Clan's fighting style by heart, she decided that she didn't want to be restricted by it only. In her previous life, she may have had her intelligence and strategic mind, but in the fighting area she was severely lacking, what with having only Nara clan's Jutsus, with some wind Jutsus as backup. She decided that she won't be restricted by her own weaknesses this time. She'll overcome them and strive to be better than she had been before. She'll incorporate fighting styles of her friends too, and mix it up with her own. That way she'll have another way to remember her friends, because clearly her memory is turning out to be quite incompatible these days.

So, she discussed this with her father, and he suggested her to use a weapon that suits to her the most, and now here they were, in a weapon shop, trying to find a perfect weapon for her but to no avail.

"This is so troublesome!" she groaned as she scratched her cheek and then looked up at her father who was staring at her in amusement.  _Tch, sadist._   _He always loves to see her in misery._  She scowled at him and said "There are just so many weapons here that I can't decide at all!"  _Where's Tenten when you need her? ...Right, she's dead._

Takashi rolled his eyes and yawned lazily "Well, you won't find one standing here and complaining all day."

She glared at her father and stomped away, making the man's lips to twitch upwards in a smile.  _Aw, his daughter looks so cute when she gets angry._

She browsed the weapons lazily, scanning them with her eyes, when suddenly her eyes landed on a very familiar weapon. She inhaled a sharp breath and stumbled forward as she stared at it. It was a Giant fan, that stood in a corner of the shop, lying next to various other fans. The fan was larger than her hundred centimetres height, and she had no doubrt that she would not even be able to even hold it properly. But the fan, with the three purple moons painted over it, reminded her so much of her beloved, that she couldn't help but let out a sob. Her hands trembled as she touched the fan, and a feeling akin to nostalgia and guilt erupted from the depths of her heart.

_"What is it? You planning on giving up too?" the blonde Kunoichi smirked at him as she slammed the hilt of her fan down on the ground._

_'Temari…..'_  Tears rolled down her pale cheeks and she choked out a sob as she slid down on the ground and clutched to the fan tightly, as her vision was assaulted by various memories of the spunky blonde woman she loved so much.

Takashi had been startled to find his daughter bawling out, clutching a fan tightly between her little hands, and he somehow ended up trying to calm her down from her wailing, and to pry out the fan from her hands so it doesn't hurt her with it's sharp edges. However, in the end he just had to buy the blasted thing since his daughter refused to part with the Giant fan.  _What a drag._


	5. Friends Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chieko starts the Ninja Academy and makes some new friends, as well stumbles upon an old friend.

_"SHI-KA-MA-RU!" A female voice thundered around their make-shift camp, startling everyone._

_Shikamaru, who had been in the middle of a heated discussion with Kankuro, groaned as the troublesome woman barged towards them with an excited look on her face. She was carrying two strange tools, which Shikamaru remembered as the two of the five treasured tools of the Sage of Six Paths. One of them was a huge feathery fan of red and white that can conjure up all chakra natures. It is known as_ _**Bashosen.** _ _The other tool happened to be a gourd that can capture and seal a person inside it, known as the_ _**Crimson gourd.** _

_Tenten rushed towards him, her face lit up with excitement and she exclaimed "Shikamaru-kun! You're not gonna believe what I found! See-"_

_Shikamaru cut her off with a glare. "Tenten-chan, how many times have I told you to not take these weapons! You know how dangerous it is to use them! They take a huge amount of chakra from the user for just one single Jutsu!" He then sighed and muttered "Whom did you steal it off from this time? Darui-Taichou? Kurotsuchi-san? Wait, it has to be Gai-san, he is way too lenient on you." He then shook his head and shot her a disapproving look. "I don't care from whom did you pick-pocket them this time, but I want you to give them back. You are not to use them, remember?"_

_"But-" Tenten tried to argue with him, but he cut her off._

_"Did you not hear me?" He said with a glare, but his expression softened when he saw Tenten's downcast expression. He sighed wearily, rubbing his temple and said "Look Tenten, I know you can handle these weapons expertly, being a Weapon Mistress and all, but the side effects from the using them is so not worth the Power they can grant us with. Do you understand?"_

_"Alright, alright," Tenten grumbled under her breath as she handed the weapons back to Shikamaru. She then looked up at him excitedly and said "But there's something you just have to see, Shikamaru-kun! It's a-"_

_"SHIKAMARU!" Kiba shouted, startling both Tenten and Shikamaru. They both turned their heads towards Kiba, who rushed towards them._

_Kiba panted as he reached them. "What is it, Kiba-kun?" Shikamaru asked in a concerned tone._

_"The-The Medical camp-" Kiba said between his pants. "Kaguya and her white Zetsus Army attacked the Medical Camp. Sakura-chan and Shizune-san are somewhat holding them back, but they're way too many in number."_

_Shikamaru cursed under his breath and started barking out orders, walking away to inform the remaining three Kages of the situation. He didn't notice Tenten staring sadly at his back as he walked away, a battered, red scroll clenched tightly in her hand._

**.**

**.**

**(Two weeks later….)**

**.**

**.**

_"Shikamaru-taichou!" Shikamaru blinked at a messenger Shinobi who rushed towards him. He looked worse for wear, he had deep wounds that bleed a lot, and his body had many cuts and bruises. The skin of his shoulder was charred as if it had been burned, and the man didn't look in any condition to even walk properly. How had he survived?_

_The man stumbled and was about to fall head first into the ground, but Shikamaru caught him and steadied him. "Get me a medic!" Shikamaru hollered, and the Ninjas nearbu shuffled and one of them ran away to get a medic. Shikamaru laid the man down on the ground and muttered "Don't worry, you'll be fine. A medic-nin will be here soon to patch you up."_

_The mad gave a sardonic smile and muttered "I'm afraid I won't make it."_

_"What happened to you?" Shikamaru asked worriedly as he tore off some cloth from his sleeve and tried to slow down the bleeding._

_"I was in the Fifth Platoon Under Tenten-taichou that was sent a week and a half ago to secure the borders of Land of Lightening. We had been fighting the white Zetsus when Kaguya suddenly appeared and slaughtered the entire platoon." The man coughed out blood, and pulled out a battered red scroll from his pocket and handed it to him. "Tenten-taichou asked me to get this scroll to you at any cost. She backed me up while I returned," his eyes teared up and he continued "-but she was killed before she could even reach the camp."_

_Shikamaru's heart clenched in pain and sadness and he squeezed his eyes shut._ No…. Please Kami no… Not Tenten…

How many friends was he going to lose till the war was over?

_The man coughed and blood gurgled out of his mouth. "Please," the man gasped as he shoved the scroll towards Shikamaru, "Tenten-taichou said it's important for you to have it. Please…." Saying this, the man's eyes turned dull and lifeless, and his hand fell down, lifeless._

_Shikamaru sighed and closed the eyes of the now dead man. Another life lost to the war. Damn you Kaguya Otsutsuki, how many people are you going to murder more for your petty ambitions?_

_Shikamaru eyed the scroll that the man had shoved into his hands, and with a weary sigh he opened the damn scroll which Tenten thought was more important than her life. However, once he opened the scroll and scanned it's contents, his eyes became round with surprise, and a flicker of hope appeared in them._

_The scroll was no ordinary scroll. It was from the time of the Sage of Six Paths, and happened to be sealed in the Crimson gourd. Somehow, Tenten had managed to unseal it. The scroll contained a blueprint for a very suicidal seal, which if worked could give them a chance to make everything right. It was a run-down blueprint of a Time-Travel seal._

_Tenten had been trying to tell him about it, but he always brushed her off –not exactly, he was just so busy with coming up with strategies and plans for the war that he never had any time for any of his friends, let alone Tenten- and now that she was dead, he can't even thank her for finding this rare treasure. If he may complete this very complex seal, then there may be a chance for a better future after all._

_The chances of success of this plan are even less than five percent, but he has to try. He can't give up, at least not now._

_He clenched the scroll in his hand tightly, his eyes blurring with unshed tears._

Tenten….. if only I had listened to you sooner….

* * *

_**First day of Ninja Academy.** _

* * *

To be truthful, Chieko was so not looking forward for the Ninja Academy. But she had to join the Academy, or how else would she explain how she is so skilled in Ninja Arts? Sure there are prodigies, but what kind of _idiot_ would believe that she got her skills without even going to the Academy? Even Kakashi, who had become a Genin by the age of five, had gone to the Academy, even if it had only been for four months.

She knew she had to go to the academy, but… _it's just that…._  She had so many bittersweet memories from her Academy days of her previous life, that even thinking of spending another couple of years in that Academy without her friends would be like a betrayal to them and their memories. This time, her friends won't be with her. There will be no Naruto to pull pranks; no Sasuke to ace through the classes; no Kiba to fool around with Akamaru; no Shino to creep others out with his bugs; no Hinata to silently stalk Naruto; No Sakura and Ino to fight for silly little things and fawning over Sasuke; no Choji to eat snacks in the middle of class. None of them would be here, and this realization made her heart ache. It was like there's a hole in her chest that can never be filled.  _Without her friends, she was nothing._

"Chieko-hime?" Her father's voice broke her out of her stupor, and she blinked up at him. Takashi gave her a rueful smile and said "Are you nervous?"

Chieko shook her head, making Takashi raise his eyebrows. "You sure? Coz you're gripping my hand pretty tightly there, kiddo." He drawled out in a lazy tone, and when Chieko glanced down she saw that indeed she had been gripping her father's hand quite tightly.

"Sorry Tou-san." Heat rose to her cheeks, making her blush in embarrassment as she slipped her hand out from her father's grasp. Takashi bit his lips to stop himself from squealing.  _Damn his little princess looks so cute when she blushes!_

He patted her shoulder and said "Don't worry, you'll be fine." She gave him a smile as he gestured her to go towards the other children who had been assembled in a large group. Taking a deep breath, she walked towards them, her hands clenched in a fist and her eyes glazed as she remembered an incident of the past.

_._

_._

_"Shikamaru-kun!" Choji exclaimed as soon as he saw Shikamaru among the crowd of four year olds who have gathered for the Ninja Academy Entrance ceremony. Choji beamed at his childhood friend. "You're here too!"_

_Shikamaru shrugged and muttered "hey Choji-kun, I tried to ditch today, but my Mom threatened me to come." He shivered as he remembered his Mother's scary glare. "Troublesome woman." Shikamaru grumbled under his breath._

_"Shikamaru-kun! Choji-kun!" Ino beamed as she rushed towards them, dragging her poor father with her. "Isn't it so exciting? We're finally joining the Academy today!" She chattered on excitedly._

_Shikamaru groaned and said "I can understand why Choji-kun came to me, but I don't understand why you have to follow me around too, Ino-chan? I mean don't you have your other friends to meet you troublesome girl?"_

_Ino clicked her tongue and scolded him "Don't be stupid, Shikamaru-kun!" He just shrugged lazily at her comment. "No matter how many friends I make, you two will always be special to me." Ino gave him a wide, toothy smile and side hugged both the boys. "We are childhood friends after all! We gotta stick together! After all, we are the next Ino-Shika-Cho!"_

_._

_._

_Ino….._

_Choji…_

Her eyes watered at the bittersweet memory of her past, but she willed them to not fall down. After all, it'd be like spitting on the memories of her friends if she cried now. She will have to stay strong and get through with this. Besides, it'd be so embarrassing if she starts bawling out in front of such a crowd for no reason.

Wiping her eyes, she didn't notice where she was going, and bumped into someone. "Sorry," she apologized to the person she had bumped into and looked up to see familiar – _yet not familiar_ \- blue eyes, and an unruly mop of blonde hair. Her breathing hitched and she was once again reminded of a blonde boy with bright blue eyes and a blinding smile who spouted of nonsense about "becoming a Hokage" on a daily basis. She couldn't help but blurt out "Naruto?'

"Sorry for bumping into you, but I am no Naruto." The blonde boy said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head – _an action that was so Naruto-like_. He then gave her a shy smile and said "I should've looked where I was going."

This is not Naruto. Naruto can never pull off the cutesy, shy look. Besides, this boy doesn't have the whisker marks that Naruto had, and this boy also looked quite…  _girly._  Girly, and cute. She shook her head and said with a lazy shrug "nah, it's fine." She then extended her hand towards the boy, and said "I'm Chieko, by the way. Chieko Nara."

"Nice to meet you Nara-san," The four year old boy grasped her hand in his own and both of them shook their hands. "My name is Minato Namikaze."  _Huh, the infamous Fourth Hokage?_

Wait, isn't he also supposed to be Naruto's Dad?... No wonder they both look so much alike. Naruto must've gotten his looks from his father.

_'I wonder who Naruto's mother is…..'_  Chieko mused.

She gave him a lopsided smile and said "No need to be formal, Minato-kun, drop the formalities. I don't mind. Just call me Chieko." She then blinked as she realised what she had called him and asked "you don't mind if I call you 'Minato-kun', right? Or maybe do you want me to be more formal too?"

The blonde boy held up his hands in a placating gesture and shook his head "No, no, just Minato-kun is fine, Chieko-san."

Chieko sighed and muttered under her breath. "Still so formal, how troublesome."

"Come on, Children! Gather Up!" barked an irritated Chunnin, who got finally fed up of all the chattering children going off on groups of their own.

Minato and her walked up towards where the crowd of children was gathering, however, she stilled completely when she heard Inoichi yelling her name from that crowd, and from the corner of her eyes she saw Shikaku making his way towards her. He had his eyes narrowed at the sight of Minato standing closely next to her, and-  _was that steam coming out of his ears?_

…..No matter. She didn't want to face the brat and his gang on the first day of the school and that too before the Academy has even started.  _Kami knows they'd only stalk her and won't leave her alone at all._  And who knows, maybe they will even scare off her new friend. They were jealous little shits like that.

"Let's go." Grabbing Minato's hand, she dragged him through the crowd, trying her best to lose Shikaku In the crowd. Somehow, she and Minato ended up at the very front, where before them stood a platform where some Chunnin teachers as well as the Hokage was standing. She glanced back, and sighed in relief when she didn't find either of the Nara, Yamanaka or Akimichi heirs.

The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of everyone present there who immediately silenced when they realised that the Hokage would give his speech. The third Hokage looked way too younger and unlike the old man she remembered him as when she had been a Gennin in her previous life. His hair was a dark brown, and his face was free of any wrinkles or age-lines. He looked in his late twenties. He still had a goatee, and was still wearing the red and white Hokage robes, although he didn't stand with a hunched back like he used to do in her past life – _what can you expect? The man had been way older at that time_ \- However, his chakra still shone brightly like a fire razing to burn, and he had such a commanding presence that the Shinobi within her wanted to bow down to the Hokage. Hiruzen truly was worthy of the Hokage name.

Don't get her wrong, Tsunade had been a Great Hokage too, but she lacked the intimidating aura that a Hokage should have. Though the Slug Sannin may not have the intimidating aura befitting of a Kage, she sure had a unwavering resolve like one.

**_(He remembered how Tsunade stood up against Pein, challenging him to a fight when the bastard destroyed the leaf Village. He had never seen her so pissed before.)_ **

"Congratulations on passing the Academy entrance test!" The Third Hokage said with a smile. Oh yes, how can she forget that puny ass Entrance Exam, in which the Question paper was filled with idiotic questions. Even though she knew the answers of all the questions, she just answered the bare minimum that could pass her.  _Hey, she has the Nara reputation to uphold, ya know?_  Besides, the Exam was taking too long and was cutting off sometime from her nap-time. So she had slept off for two and a half hours, and only attempted the question when last half an hour remained.

She was brought out of her musings when the Third Hokage continued on his speech. "You all have a lot of hard work ahead of you as you walk the path of the shinobi. The Will of Fire burns brightly within you. You will do the Leaf Village proud!"

It was really strange to see the Third Hokage young and alive, instead of Edo-Tensei of an old man. Well, she'll just have to get used to it.

After the Third Hokage's speech, a bunch of chunnin teachers also gave their speeches and then divided the gathered children into five groups, attending five different classes- 1-A, 1-B, 1-C, 1-D and 1-E.

She was in the class 1-A with Minato, which was a good thing. Unfortunately, Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza happened to be in the same class as them, along with other bunch of other Clan children. Very few civilian children were in this class, as compared to the other classes. But it matters not, since whether it be a clan kid or a civilian, they'd drop out if they can't keep up with the syllabus. Besides, even if it is peacetime, some idiots  ***cough* Council Members *cough***  forgot to change the curriculum to peacetime one. Instead, the Academy still follows the War-time Curriculum, that's why, there are five Academic years before one graduates to a Gennin, and not seven years, like she remembered from her past life. During these five years, as students drop out more, the five classes will be merged, and by the time the fifth year arrives, only one of the five classes will remain.

The Chunin Sensei of respective classes gathered their students up and then marched off towards their classes. After they had been seated – _which had been a nightmare, Shikaku was dead set on sitting next to her, and tried to cling to her, but thank kami Inoichi and Choza dragged him off with them, determined to not let him let him make a fool of himself. Somehow, a disaster has been averted_ \- and now Chieko sat next to minato, and a boy who introduced himself as  _Atsuya Sarutobi_  – the Sarutobi clan heir, aka firstborn son of Hiruzen Sarutiobi, the Third Hokage.  ** _(So this man is the father of that bratty boy Konohamaru, huh? Figures, like father like son.)_** The boy was a total brat, but after getting fed up of Chieko's lazy attitude and sarcastic comments, he finally started acting like a decent person. The three of them sat on the second last bench in the middle. Unfortunately, the last seat was occupied by the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio themselves, who were way too keen to not let her out of their sights.

"Hello children! My name is Hiroto Shiranui, and from now on I'm going to be your Sensei until you Graduate!" Their new Sensei said with a cheery smile on his face, but the calculative look in his dark purple eyes was not missed by most of the children. He was a young teenage boy who looked about sixteen or seventeen years old. He had short brown hair, peeking from the Konoha headband he was wearing as a bandana, and was absently twirling a senbon between the fingers of his right hand. The man reminded her somewhat of Genma Shiranui, one of the Tokubetsu Jonin from her past life. Hiroto-sensei's lips was tilted just a bit upwards, giving the impression that the man was trying his best to not let out a sadistic smirk. Chieko noted how he stood with relaxed shoulders, but she knew the man was anything but relaxed. There was a barely noticiable twitch in the pinky finger of his left hand, that gave away his act, but it won't be noticiable by anyone. This is a man who has fought in a war. She only noticed it she herself had fought in a war, and knew that even though a person might overcome the trauma the war left over them, there will still be a quirk in their personality that'll give them away. She'd know, after all, she herself has quirks of her own.

By the twitch of his pinky finger, she surmised that he was nervous – _must be his first time as a teacher, well, he's coping it better than Iruka sensei had. That poor man had ran screaming after his first day of teaching, not that she can blame him, they had been a rowdy bunch of kids after all!_ \- but his face and posture gave nothing away.

_This man is good._ She noted duly.

She leaned her back against the chair ad swept a lazy glance across the room. There were Uchihas, Senjus, Hyuugas, Sarutobi and a bunch of civilians. What an interesting bunch of people.

_Maybe this won't be boring after all._

* * *

_**Friends?** _

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks passed into months, and Chieko felt herself fall into a routine. She'd wake up and go around the Nara Clan forest for an early morning walk, and play around with the deer there. Then she'd come home and get ready for the Academy. After the Academy she'd return home, and would practice some Nara Clan's basic Shadow Jutsus with her father, or any other Cousin she can guilt trip into training her, and after that she'd go walk around the Village, sometimes meeting up with Minato and her other friends and play with them. Then she'd return home, have dinner, then will be awake till late night, working on some new seals, and then go to bed at about midnight. That's what she basically did every day.

Academy was going well. Most of the times she was sleeping during the class, and kept up with her lazy attitude even among her peers. Since it was just their first year, they were only taught basic things like basic Taijutsu Katas, the twelve hand-signs, basic Genjutsu theory, weapon training with wooden weapons, endurance and speed training, and bunch of other things like Maths, science etc. classes were so easy, that most of the times she was bored to death. But of course, she can't show her knowledge just like that, she has the Nara Clan reputation to uphold, after all. It actually became some sort of competition between her and Shikaku about who can get the lowest scores without failing their grades. It is so amusing to compete for something as silly as this, buts she can't help it. That boy somehow always manages to bring out the competitive streak in her.

Then there were the Kunoichi classes, which were mandatory for every female students to take. However much she disliked the idea of joining them, she didn't have any choice but to attend them. In her past life, Kunoichi classes only dealt with flowers, tea ceremonies and a bunch of junk. However, since the Academy right now runs on a war-time curriculum, she – _surprisingly_ \- gets to learn some very interesting topics like poisons and their antidotes, some potent genjutsus, art of seduction, infiltration etc. The classes unfortunately also covered some embarrassing topics like Menstrual cycle, female and male anatomy, sex education etc. Chieko had been scarred for life after that _particular_  session. She'd have stopped going to that class after that, but there was something that kept encouraging her to go. And it happened to be their young Teacher who taught them in the Kunoichi classes.

She was a young woman of twenty, with red eyes and dark black hair and pale skin, looking like a splitting image of Kurenai. Whenever she looked at that young woman, Chieko is always reminded of Kurenai-sensei. She goes by the name of Madoka Yuuhi. Madoka-Sensei dresses up like a charming seductress –with a light bit of makeup and slightly revealing clothes, and her voice is like chiming of bells. However, she always speaks in firm tone and is quite stern, but kind in nature – _like a true kunoichi._  The woman always treats every single one of her students as her own child. She is the most adored teacher of them all.

In these months, she has also gotten acquainted with most of her classmates. First, there was  _Minato,_  who is like the best guy friend a girl can ever ask for. He may be girly looking, but he has a heart of gold. He is quite a polite kid, and very shy. But the boy is a damn genius. Minato also happens to be an orphan. He told her that his parents had been civilian merchants who were killed during one of their travels, leaving Minato an orphan. The boy lived in the orphanage and is bullied for his girly looks. However, he mentioned there was another orphan boy who treats Minato like his little brother. The other boy's name is "Jirou" and he happens to be five years older than Minato, but he happens to be a kind person and always help Minato out. Jirou was the reason Minato joined the Ninja Academy. Jirou is going to graduate this year as a genin, and Minato didn't want to be left behind. He wanted to make his "older brother" proud, and that's why the blonde always tries so hard at everything he does. Minato is very reliable, and whenever Chieko falls asleep in the class, Minato takes notes for her. The boy's observation skills are impressive too. What a talented kid he is.  _No wonder he was chosen as the Fourth Hokage at such a young age._

Then there's Atsuya Sarutobi, The Third Hokage's Eldest son. The boy may have acted bratty at first, but when you get through him, you'll find him a decent guy. Atsuya's looks resembles the third Hokage's – _what with dark brown hair, tanned skin and dark eyes._  Being the Hokage's son, he's used to people fawning over him. It took quite a while to break that ego of his, but when she succeeded in that, the Sarutobi became a close friend of hers who always had her back. Sure, the boy loved to tease her about her laziness, and loved to get her into messy and embarrassing situations – _like that one time he changed the signs over the Girls and boys toilets, making Chieko accidently walk into the Boy's toilet. She didn't mind it much (considering she had been a boy in the past), but the boys present there at that time were scarred for life._ \- but whenever someone tries to bully Minato, he beats the bastards to a pulp and would pull a mean prank on those assholes some days later.

Shikaku was still the brat she remembered him as, but that was only at home, when they were in the safety of the Nara Clan Compound. In the Class, he is a lazy, sassy bastard, who narrows his eyes every time Chieko is approached by a boy or vice versa. The boy gives a nice verbal lashing to anyone who is stupid enough to trash talk about his friends – _there was one time a girl called Choza fat, and insulted him with rude words, which made Shikaku to pin her with a lazy stare and say "at least he isn't hideous like you." The poor girl ran away crying and never came back to the Academy. Damn, four year olds are so harsh._ \- and he gets along fine with anyone, as long as they don't insult his friends. Like her, he is also found sleeping in most of the classes.

Inoichi is the gossip Queen – _King?_ \- of the class, and he knows everything about everyone. He is quite charming towards girls, and hence has quite a big fan club – _though not as big as the one Fugaku has_ \- and helps anyone who asks him for help. The boy has quite a manipulative streak, and can subtly manipulate any person to his liking. He also happens to be the only boy who insisted to go to the kunoichi classes – _that made her want to die of embarrassment. How can someone like something as stupid as Kunoichi Classes?_

Then there's Choza who is calm, sweet, shy, kind but doesn't let any push him around – _which Choji did do since the boy had been way too kind for his own good-_  if anyone messes with him, he punches them once, and then walks away with a shrug. He is polite to everyone, and is quite humble, but all bets are off limits when it comes to his food. No one touches his food without his permission and gets away with it unscathed.

Fugaku Uchiha has a stick way too high up his ass. Just because he is the Uchiha Clan Heir, he thinks he is above then everyone. His ' _holier-than-thou'_  attitude pisses her off. Kami, it was like facing another Sasuke – _as if the original one hadn't been enough trouble._  The boy was very smart, and may be called a genius himself, but the boy lacks humbleness. He had typical Uchiha looks – _what with black hair, dark eyes, pale skin and all_ \- and has an ego the size of the Hokage Mountain. The boy was a perfectionist to the bone. He is only four, but he already has a huge fan club. Chieko usually ignores the brat even when he pisses her off with his taunting comments.

Then there was a blonde Senju girl in her class, but she never cared to get to know her better. As far as she knew, the girl was a shy little thing. She is a book smart, and excels in Taijutsu. There is also a Hyuuga in her class who goes by the name of Kyouta Hyuuga, and like most other members of his clan, he also has a stick up his ass, and he actually reminded her of how Neji used to act before he got affected by Naruto's compassionate personality. Then there were those two Uchihas other then Fugaku, who were always bus in kissing up Fugaku's ass with their praises. Like, seriously? Don't you guys anything better to do?

* * *

Chieko was damn bored. Right now, Hiroto-Sensei was going on and on about theory behind Chakra Natures, and she was having a hard time paying attention. She already knew this junk, why does she have to learn it all over? Huffing at the thought, she motioned Atsuya to create a distraction, she decided to sneak out of the class when Atsuya unleashed another one of his pranks, leaving their Sensei drowned in pink glitter. As she got further away from her class, she could hear the class snickering at atsuya'snew prank, while Hiroto-Sensei scolded the Sarutobi heir for pulling a prank in the middle of the class. As expected, the class was dismissed early on, and Atsuya was given detention to clean off the pink glitter that was spilled on the floor, and Minato stayed behind to help him wash it.

Chieko sighed as she wandered around the Academy, bored out of her mind. Other classes were still going on, their class has only been dismissed early thanks to the prank Atsuya pulled. After wandering around for a while, she decided to turn back around and go help out Atsuya with the cleaning. After all, it had been she who had prompted him to pull that prank just so she could sneak out.

She turned and was about to go back to her class, when she felt a chakra signature farthest on her chakra sensing range. Her body trembled, her breath clogged in her throat and her heart skipped a beat as she recognized the chakra-signature. Of course she remembered it so well. How can she forget the chakra-signature of one of her comrades and close friends?

_No….. It couldn't be…_

Tears welled up in her eyes as she walked towards the location where she could feel the chakra signature. Her pace turned fast, and soon she started jogging towards the chakra signature.

_Please….._

The chakra signature led her towards the training fields reserved for Academy students, however, these fields are only used by only students of higher classes. They have permission to use it whenever they want.

She took a deep breath as she gripped the door knob tightly in her hand. Exhaling slowly, she turned the knob and opened the door. She hesitantly stepped outside on the grass, and walked out in the Training fields. A lone figure was practicing alone in the Field. It seems like they were doing weapons training. The figure threw every weapon blindfolded, and it always hits bulls-eye.

The tears finally rolled down her cheeks as her heart thudded painfully in her chest. The chakra of the other person fluttered brightly against her chakra sense. It burned so beautifully, it was hard to believe that once she had seen this very chakra extinguish from existence. The chakra thrummed with a melody that she was so familiar with, and her own chakra churned in response, as if it was showing how much joy it felt to be reunited by a friend once again.

Taking deep breaths, she stepped forward, crunching a twig beneath her feet. The sound resounded around the field, and the other figure stopped their training and pulled out their blindfold. Once they turned around to look at her, they gasped in surprise when they also recognized her chakra signature. Their eyes mirror the expressions of disbelief and barely suppressed hope that her own eyes held, and their body trembles slightly.

She took in a sharp breath. This was not how she remembered the person as, how can this person be her former comrade? But- But the chakra signature burned like a beacon, extinguishing her doubts. They may look different, but they were still the person she remembered them as. So, gathering up her courage, she asked in a barely hope, yet wary tone-

"Tenten?"

The figure's jaw dropped open, and they gaped at her. She still can't believe that her friend is alive, though, what irony it is that being a boy herself in her past life, she had been reincarnated as a girl, And Tenten, who had been girl, is now a  _boy…_

_Well, fuck it….._

The boy,  _(what the fucking hell? Tenten is a boy this time?)_  took a deep breath and whispered-

"Shikamaru? Is that you?"

Things just got  _very_  interesting, don't you think?


	6. Not Alone Anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chieko meets Jirou and Sakumo Hatake, and her world isn't so dark and bleak anymore.

 

She stared at her – _him?_ \- with wide amber eyes, and scanned him from top to bottom, taking in his appearance. He was taller than her – _well, considering the fact that he might be quite older than her, maybe around four to five years, it wasn’t that surprising_. What was surprising was the fact that he looked nothing like the Tenten she knew from her previous life. The nine year old boy had a round face, and pale skin, and hair as black as midnight. He wore a standard black shirt and pants with white strips, as well as Ninja sandals, with a kunai holster over his right leg. He’d have passed off as an uchiha, if not for his striking purple eyes that glazed over, and were filled with unshed tears that he could never let out, and his adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped and opened and closed his mouth, trying his best to say something.

 

He looked like a vulnerable fawn that has been cornered by a predator, who doesn’t know how to save itself from the predator. He looked so vulnerable, so breakable that her heart _ached_ for him. She held out her hand to reach out to him, to touch him, to prove herself that _No,_ she isn’t dreaming- That _this_ is real. _He_ is real.

 

She was about to touch him, when, suddenly, his whole posture changed. His head whipped to the side, and stared at a bush for second, all the previous emotions wiped from his face so quickly that she wondered if she had imagined all that. His shoulders relaxed, and he stood, leaning more on his right foot. He sighed exasperatedly and shook his head- it was the kind of look Shikamaru used to give when Naruto did something particularly stupid. He pulled out a shuriken from his weapon’s pouch, and threw it quickly into the bush, earning him a yelp.

 

She eyebrows furrowed in confusion. An intruder? But how come hasn’t she noticed them earlier? How come he noticed her before she did? Is he a Chakra sensor too, just like her?

 

“’Kumo-kun, how many times have I told you _not_ to try to sneak on me like that.” He said exasperatedly as a silver haired boy walked out of the bushes, rubbing his shoulder nursing a minor cut that rippedhis sleeve –must be from the shuriken the other boy had thrown a while ago. 

 

The silver haired boy, who seemed about the same age as the _boy-who-could-be-male!Tenten_ , scratched the back of his head sheepishly and muttered “Ah, sorry. Old habits die hard, Jii-chan.”

 

“Stop calling me that!” The purple eyed boy snapped at the silver haired boy, who rolled his eyes and shot back-

 

“Never!”

 

The purple eyed boy growled under his breath and hissed “I swear Hatake, I will kill you by my bare hands one day if you do not stop calling me by that degrading nickname.”

 

_Wait……….. Hatake?_   There aren’t many Hatakes’ left in Konoha. The last she knew was Kakashi-sensei, though she had heard some vague rumors in her previous life that Kakashi-Sensei’s father happens to be ‘the White Fang’.  Considering there hadn’t been many Hatakes since the founding of the leaf village, then that makes this boy – _supposedly_ \- Kakashi-Sensei’s father.

 

Her wide eyes snapped at the silver haired boy, and she almost choked on her own saliva. Damn, if Kakashi-sensei looked like that under his mask, no wonder at all why he wore that mask all the time. The silver hair defying the gravity seemed to glow under the sunlight, light brown eyes that twinkled with mischief to top it all was unmarked, unblemished fair skin that could envy any girl. Not to forget those pretty plump lips that look naturally pink in color –how the heck is that even possible?!- as well as that oval shaped face of it. God damn it all, his looks could give any Uchiha a run for their money. He is even prettier than Ino, and that’s saying something considering  she had been called the Beauty Queen of Konoha for three consecutive years –well, until the war happened and there hadn’t been any need for Beauty Contests during War.

 

“Jeez, so violent.” The Hatake sulked in a corner, with a depressed look surrounding him, making her sweat drop. For all he speculation about him being Kakashi-Sensei’s father, he sure didn’t act like him. Actually, his attitude reminded her of a toned down Naruto- ABORT! ABORT! Oh kami, she did not just think that! She did not think about a happy go lucky Naruto minus the stupidity and loudness……….. and she’s going to bleach her brain. The thought of someone with a toned down Naruto’s persona is enough to give her a headache.

 

“Oh? And who’s this?” She glanced up at the silver haired Hatake who was looking at her in curiosity. Huh, this guy is bipolar or something? Just now he was sulking in a corner, and now he is here, with his happy-go-lucky attitude.

 

“I don’t know,” the ravenette boy answered honestly. She eyed him warily from the corner of her eyes, but to her surprise he didn’t react at all. He looked genuinely curious, and confused. If he had been a male version of Tenten, then he should have at least recognized her! But his face showed no sign of recognition. Maybe the wave of emotions she had seen earlier had been a trick of her mind……

 

She bit her lower lip and stared at her feet sadly. She didn’t want to admit it, but it sure does hurts to think that maybe what she had seen and heard earlier had been wrong. After all, how is it possible for Tenten to be here in this time? Tenten had died before him, sacrificing her life for the sake of getting the seal to the right person. If she had used the seal herself, then Chieko wouldn’t be here now.

 

But wouldn’t it be great if Tenten had been here too? It would’ve been nice for a change, to talk to someone about the burdens she carried, about the theories she had in her mind, about her plans and so much more. Oh what she wouldn’t give to at least talk to even one of her comrades. Maybe then her heart will be able to accept this place as her new present, rather than living in the past.

 

She was snapped out of her trance when a hand was placed over her head, and ruffled her dark hair. Her amber eyes peered at the warm purple ones, and the warm smile that the ravenette sported on his lips. He was kneeling before her so as to match her short height of four foot, and said “Are you lost, ojou-chan?”

 

“I-“ Her voice decided to leave her at that moment, and she gulped down, though she wasn’t eating anything. Not trusting her voice at that moment, she just nodded her head.

 

“hey, hey, hey,” The silver haired Hatake asked with a beaming smile, “what is your name, Ojou-chan?” His twinkling brown eyes and beaming smile reminded her of Naruto’s warmth, and she couldn’t help but flinch. Sure, Minato looked like Naruto’s doppleganger, but the way he acted was much like Neji after he got some sense beaten down into him by the orange loving blonde Menace. However, the Hatake’s joyous smile was so like Naruto’s that if she hadn’t known that Naruto was Minato’s and some Uzumaki’s son, she would have speculated the Hatake to be the other parent.

 

The ravenetter glared at the silver haired boy and hissed in anger “Back off, ‘Kumo-kun, you’re frightening the little lady.”

 

Cue the Hatake’s sulking.

 

Both the dark haired indivduals sweat dropped at the silver haired boy’s antics. The ravenette chuckled and smiled at her and said “Sorry about him. He is weird like that. My name is Jirou, and this idiot-” he pointed his thumb at the sulking Hatake. “-is Sakumo Hatake.” He then smiled warmly at her, his purple eyes twinkling and tilted his head at just the angle, making the sunlight bounce off from his hair the right way. Her heart almost skipped a beat, and her cheeks flushed red. Huh, does she have a fever or something? Why so suddenly, though? She had been perfectly fine some time ago. “And who might you be, Ojou-chan?”

 

She gave them a small smile and said “I am Chieko.” She said in a soft tone. “Chieko Nara.”

 

Sakumo and Jirou both had hearts in their eyes as they suddenly glomped her –cutting off her air passage- and squealed in unison.

 

“KAWAI!”

 

“G-*huff* -Get off me, you- *pant*-you morons!” She yelled out as she turned blue from the lack of oxygen. Fortunately the two older boys released her ASAP, and she breathed deeply the air in relief and glared at the two boys. Both the boys chuckled sheepishly and shook the back of their heads, making her sigh in exasperation.

 

Morons, the both of them.

 

“What are you doing here, by the way?” the ravenette asked curiously. “Should I remind you that this area is restricted, and the only ones allowed here are academy students from year 5 and 6?”

 

She whistled way too innocently, and looked at everywhere but them. Finally, she answered in an innocent tone. “Um……. I’m lost?”

 

The two boys deadpanned at her answer.

 

“Oh well,” Sakumo clapped his hands, and exclaimed “if that’s the case then lets help her find her-“ He then blinked in confusion and looked back at her sheepishly, “Ah, I remember we don’t know where you came from, actually.”

 

She face palmed at his antics, while Jirou sighed in exasperation. “I am from Class 1-A.”

 

“An ickle-bickle Firstie, huh?” Sakumo teased her, but a slam on the head by Jirou stopped him from further teasing the four year old.

 

“Stop teasing the firstie, moron.” He drawled out in exasperation, and ten held out his hand for the little girl to hold on, and smiled at her. “Here, hold on so you won’t get lost on your way back.”

 

She gave him a flat look and deadpanned. “I’m four, not stupid.”

 

The ravenette sweat dropped and muttered “Damn lazy Naras and their sass.”

 

“Did you say something?” She asked with a raised brow, to which he just smiled sunnily.

 

“Nothing at all, Ojou-chan.”

 

* * *

 

 

The walk back had been strangely silent. The two older boys talked among themselves about their upcoming Graduation, while she kept sneaking glances at the ravenette, wondering if she had guessed wrong. His chakra still was the exact same as Tenten’s, but he never did show any sign of familiarity, except at the beginning. However, that can be counted as a fluke, or Chieko’s own imagination running wild because of her desperation of meeting at least some familiar person who knew about her burden, to whom she could share her thoughts. Four years she has been in this hell-hole, all alone, with just her past memories to keep her sane. And now, even they were slipping from her grasp. It’s like fighting a losing battle.

 

Jirou placed a hand on her shoulder, and when she looked up at him, he gave her that warm smile of his. “We’re here.” He said and gestured towards the class. She looked up at the sign over the classroom door and blinked in surprise. Huh, they have gotten here.

 

She nodded and walked into her class 1-A, with Jirou and Sakumo following her, and sweat dropped at the scene before her. It was a scene of total madness.

 

Somehow, Minato and Atsuya had managed to rope the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, the Uchiha heir, as well as a few other clan kids into the cleaning. However, from the looks of this utter chaos, it doesn’t seem like they were doing very well.

 

A Kurama kid was skating over a soap –how the hell is he even doing that?!- while an Inuzuka and his two dogs were chasing after him. Two Hyuugas were sniffing haughtily from the corner of the room and being their ‘haughty’ self. An Aburame was trying to get his kikaichu to clean up the pink glitter, however, seems like Atsuya used some different kind of pink glitter this time, since the Aburame’s kikaichu are now stuckin them, and the poor kid is wailing in despair. The blonde Senju girl is the only one cleaning the mess in a corner, muttering dark threats under her breath. Shikakau is lying on a mop in the middle of the room, snoring on the floor, while Chouza is munching on his chips while sitting on a bucket upside down, and Inoichi was trying to persuade Shikaku to join in the cleaning, and scolding Choza for being a nuisance.

 

Fugaku , being the proud duck he is, rather than being helpful, was spouting out some nonsense while his two Uchiha sidkicks were “Ooh”ing and “aah”ing at his every statement. While the Sarutobi heir- Atsuya- was butting heads with the Uchiha heir, and Minato was trying to calm the both of them down- and is that pink glitter dripping down from his blonde hair? What the hell?

 

Jirou and Sakumo shared an amuse look at her expense as she sighed exasperatedly, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She goes on a walk for twenty minutes, and these idiots create utter Mayhem in her absence. Tch, Morons.  

 

She turned towards the two nine year olds and bowed down in apology. “Excuse me for a moment,” Her eyes darkened and she hissed in a malicious tone. “I have to do some damage control.” Saying this, she whirled around to face her fellow classmates, and leaked out a small, but potent amount of KI, making every single one of the morons freeze in fear. they stared at her fearfully, and she in return, stared back at every single one of them with a death glare.

 

“What. Do. You. Think. You. are. doing?” she hissed out in anger, and the four year olds gulped in fear and took a step back.

 

She nodded sagely and said “that’s what I thought.” They relaxed when her expression relaxed a bit.

 

“Listen up!” she barked out in a commanding tone, and every single one of them stood up in attention. “We have to clean up this mess before Shiranui-Sensei arrives! Kurama, Izuzuka! You are tasked with bringing clean water and dumping out the used one. And I swear Inuzuka, if your dogs come in way, I will personally use them as sponges. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“On it!”

 

The dogs yipped in terror and cowered behind their Master.

 

Her eyes snapped up to the two Hyuugas in the corner and hissed out “Hyuuga-san, pick up a broom and start sweeping.”

 

The pale eyed boy had the gall to sniff haughtily at her, even though his legs were quicvering in terror and his face was ashen pale. “And why would I listen to you, peasant.”

 

She cracked her knuckles and shot him a dark look. “Get on it, or else…….?”

 

The Hyuuga squeaked and grabbed his partner and started sweeping with the broom.

 

Her eyes snapped up to the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, and she said to them “Shikaku-kun, Inoichi-kun, choza-kun, help out Aburame-san in freeing his kikaichu from the pink glitter.”

 

Inoichi dragged Choza with him forcefully, while Shikaku slumped his shoulders and mumbled “Troublesome.”

 

“Senju-san,” she spoke to the Senju girl in a calm tone, and the girl jumped nervously.

 

“Y-Yes?”

 

“grab a duster and start dusting.”

 

“h-hai!”

 

Chieko’s eyes fell upon the Uchiha sidekicks, and she pointed at the two of them and said “Undo the traps Atsuya-kun has laid over the window, the door and Shiranui-Sensei’s desk.”

 

They didn’t need to be told twice.

 

She eyed the bickering pair of uchiha and Sarutobi heirs and walked towards them and pulled each one’s ear. “grab a mop and a bucket and start cleaning up this mess.” She hissed at them in a threatening tone, and they both ran away, looking for buckets and mop.

 

She finally looked at Minato, and gave a long, suffering sigh. The pink glitter over his hair made him look pretty ridiculous. She beckoned him towards her, and said “let’s get you cleaned up, and then we will join in the cleaning.”

 

There was a moment’s pause, and then both Jirou and Sakumo started roaring in laughter. She glanced up at them questioningly and asked “Jirou-san? Sakumo-san?”

 

Both the boys snickered, and finally Sakumo answered when he was finally done with laughing. “Ah, sorry, sorry, Ojou-chan. But you are one scary lady.”

 

She rolled her eyes at the Hatake’s antics while Jirou snickered. He looked at Minato, and his stare re-doubled. “I have to say, ototo, you look quite ridiculous in pink glitter.” He winked at Minato, and the blonde boy blushed in embarrassment.

 

“J-Jirou nii-san! It’s not funny!” Minato whined, and she gaped at him. The calm and collected Minato is whining. Oh what is the world coming to?

 

And wait…. _Nii-san?_ You mean Jirou is the older brother Minato keeps raving about on and on? This……. Is surprising.

 

“It sure is!” Jirou piped in in a teasing manner, and Minato blushed a deeper red –as if that was even possible.

 

“Let’s get going, Jii-chan!” Sakumo said as he clapped Jirou’s back, “let’s leave the firties to their cleaning.”

 

“Stop calling me that” he snapped at the the Hatake, who responded in a very mature manner- by sticking his tongue out at him.

 

Jirou sighed in annoyance, but then smiled a bit at both Minato and Chieko. He grabbed Chieko’s hand and squeezed it and said “Don’t get lost again, Ojou-chan.”

 

He then released her hand from his hold, and then waved at Minato. “See you later, Otouto!” saying this, he went back to his merry way, Sakumo following hot on his heels and annoying the hell out of the ravenette.

 

“My Nii-san is so cool! Isn’t he?” Miato asked dreamily as he sighed.

 

“He sure is.”  Chieko mused as she watched the retreating back of Jirou. Her eyes then snapped up to her hand that had been clenched in a fist. She unclenched the fist and found a small piece of paper in it. There was something written on it. It said-

 

_‘Meet me at Ichiraku ramen.’_

_-T._

 

Unknown to her, the corner of her lips twitched up in a small smile. Finally, she wasn’t alone anymore. She has someone to share her burdens with, a shoulder to cry on. Even if Tenten wasn’t a girl anymore, it didn’t matter.

 

Even in this strange timeline, she has a friend who has a back, and that is all she could ever ask for.

 

 

* * *

 


	7. Past And Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chieko and Jirou talk, and Chieko finally decides to move on............

Somehow, her secret meeting with Jirou turned into a group dinner date. Oh well, it all started with the idiot trio who thought it was a good idea to follow -*cough*stalk*cough*- a reincarnated former War General-not that they knew that, but still it's the thought that counts…

_._

_._

_._

_Chieko sighed in annoyance and thinly veiled exasperation. She hasn't even left the Nara Clan Compound yet, and she was already being stalked by the Ino-Shika-Cho, aka as Naruto had once dubbed during his not so smart moments, the 'Idiot trio'. (To his as well as Ino and Choji's horror, the name had stuck till the time of the War, many a times Ino had tried to strangle Naruto to death –Keyword: tried. Kami knows Naruto has a hard head, he can bash his head against Sasuke's Susanoo and still come out unaffected.) besides, the three of them are stupid enough to follow her around against their better judgement, and in general be a nuisance, so they more than enough deserved the moniker of the 'idiot trio'._

_She halted in the middle of the dirt path and spun around to face the three of them, who were hiding behind a tree. Ooooooooooooooooh, smart. NOT!_

_"You know, I usually tolerate you three following me around like lost puppies, but everything has a limit and you. Just. Crossed. It." Chieko channeled her Inner-Yoshino and hissed in her 'no-nonsense' tone. By the way the idot trio squeaked I terror, it really worked wonders. Huh, no wonder her Mother –correction, former Mother- loved using this tone on her and her 'former' father. It sure has an effect on morons._

_"A-Ah," Inoichi said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, and looked pleadingly at Shikaku, who just ignored him, and Choza, who himself was hiding behind Shikaku, and munching on his chips. Slumping in defeat at his not-so-helpful friends, he faced Chieko, sweating in terror and finally squeaked out "u-um Chi-chan, we were just training?" his reply came out as a question instead of the answer he was supposed to give._

_Chieko rolled her eyes and placed her hands over her hips and asked "And what kind of training is stalking a four year old?"_

_The indigant squabble of the idiot trio was more than satisfying. She pinched the bridge of her nose and said in exasperation. "you are not going to leave me alone, are you?"_

_The 'way-too-innocent' looks on their baby fat cheeks would have been adorable, if not for the fact that they were annoying, blubbering, dumb morons whose sole purpose in their lives was to irritate her to hell and back._

_"Fine!" she snapped at them. "You can come with me. But-" She sent a dark look their way, and a shiver of terror ran down their spine. "-if you annoy me even more than you do regularly, I will skin you alive."_

_"Yes Ma'am!"_

_The triple salutes of terror were more than satisfying. Really._

_._

_._

_._

And some of it had to do with her (bad) luck….

_._

_._

_._

_Chieko shook her head in disbelief, not believing what she was seeing with her very own eyes._

_"Fugaku-san? What are you doing here?" She asked as she halted just outside the Ichiraku ramen shop, with the idiot trio just behind her, glowering at the Uchiha heir._

_The Uchiha, to his credit, didn't even react to their glares. Instead, he just sniffed haughtily and muttered "It's none of your business, Nara-san."_

_She just shrugged and mumbled "Ah, okay." And it's really wasn't her business, anyways. She had just been surprised to see him alone, and without is Uchiha sidekicks flanking his sides._

_._

_._

.

And then there were coincidences, like….

_._

_._

_._

_"Minato-kun? Atsuya-kun?" she asked, surprised she saw them sitting in the Ramen shop along with Jirou, chatting happily. Then she sighed exasperatedly when they turned to her sheepishly and opened their mouths to say their excuses when she cut them off, "You know what? I don't even want to know."_

_._

_._

_._

So now, here she was, sitting with a male!Tenten, and six kids who will be the father of some of her comrades in the future. The whole situation was a cluster-fuck. What was supposed to be a secret meeting turned into a group outing. It was like the whole universe was plotting against her having a secret conversation with her friend. Or maybe it's just her new friends deciding to be a general annoyance to both her and her 'former' friend.

"I'm really sorry about this," the purple eyed boy muttered with an apologetic look as he eyed the six boys fondly who were creating a racket in the little and quaint ramen shop. "Minato didn't want me leave him alone, and Atsuya-kun just joined on our way here when he heard you will be coming too. Although," he eyed the Ino-Shika-Cho trio as well as Fugaku, and murmured "-I didn't know you too were bringing guests."

"I wasn't." Chieko sighed in irritation and shot a look at the aforementioned boys, who paid her no mind, and instead were busy with their brawl. "The idiot trio stalked me till I agreed to let them come with me, and Fugaku just turned up here a while ago."

He shot me an amused stare and asked " _'Idiot trio'_? Really? I thought you didn't like that moniker"

She gave him a smug look back and replied "Not if it is used on me and mine. I don't mind if we call those suckers by that thrice damned nickname."

His heart laughter sent joyous shivers down her spine, and her shoulders relaxed, and a small smile blossomed on her lips. It has been so long since she has heard that laughter. The last decade of his previous life had been tainted with war, sadness and pain. She never heard a single soul laugh from the bottom of their heart. Heck! Even a smile was rare. And after Naruto's death… everyone had lost hope. There hadn't been any reason to smile anymore.

Things especially spiraled downwards after that. Hinata's suicide had been the last straw for everyone to snap, and one by one, everyone fell into despair and depression. Even now, she sometimes was feeling the effects of that depression from her previous life.

"Well said, Ojou-chan, well said." Jirou muttered with a warm smile, that made her cheeks flush a bit red, and made her unusually giddy.

"Hello! Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!" A voice chirped, and they looked up and saw a teenage boy of about fifteen standing before them. He gave them a beaming smile, and said "My name is Teuchi, and I am the owner of this establishment. What would you like to have?" he asked and handed us each a handwritten menu.

She blinked in surprise. This is  _Teuchi_? Oh wow, he looks so… young. Well, considering the fact that he is a teenager right now, it sure is stupid of her to be that surprised, but still, she had never thought she would meet one of Naruto's precious people in his early days. It's quite….. surprising, actually. She hadn't known Teuchi started early on the Ramen establishment. Though she shouldn't have been so surprised, since even though even if this ramne stand looks quaint and little, from the inside it looks quite new.

"Teuchi-san, I would like to have Shio ramen." Minato said with a sunny smile, and Atsuya piped next to him. "Same for me, Teuchi-san!"

"Shoyu ramen for me!" Inoichi said excitedly.

"Tonkotsu Ramen." Choza exclaimed.

"How troublesome. I'm just fine with Pork ramen." Shikaku drawled out as he slumped on the pristine counter.

Fugaku sniffed haughtily and muttered "I guess I will have Shoyu ramen, then."

"Alright! Two Shio ramen, one Tonkotsu Ramen, one Pork ramen and two Shoyu Ramen coming right up!" Teuchi cheered. He then glanced at Jirou and Chieko, who were sitting on a far corner, eyeing the menu with nostalgia. "what about you two?" He asked them curiously.

Both Chieko and Jirou shared a fond look and said in unison "Miso ramen with extra Naruto toppings."  _Because that is what Naruto would have ordered for all of his friends, whether they wanted to eat it or not, since it never mattered anyways. He would've ate them all if anyone isn't fast enough to grab theirs before the Ramen addict snatches it._

"Miso Ramen with Extra Naruto-maki! Right!" Teuchi exclaimed and got back to his cooking.

"You both sure have similar tastes." Shikaku muttered in a lazy tone as he eyed both Chieko and Jirou from the corner of his eyes.

Jirou shrugged nonchalantly and shot him a wry smirk. "What can I say?" He then paused for a moment, sharing an amused look with Chieko, and answered "Turns out, we both have the same acquaintance."

"More like an orange menace." Chieko said fondly, and Jirou chuckled in agreement.

The boys were left confused.

* * *

"Here you go!" Teuchi exclaimed as he placed everyone's orders before them, and soon they all started digging in into their respective Ramen, praising Teuchi for the delicious Ramen. While the others were busy eating, Chieko sneakily slipped a Privacy seal beneath the the counter she was sitting on and activated it. The range of the privacy seal was small enough to cover only her and Jirou.

"Quick Question," Jirou asked as he took a bite of Nauto-maki. "how many Genjutsus did you place over us, excluding the privacy seal you just activated right now?"

"Don't act all so innocent," she said with an eye roll. "I know you yourself placed three layers of Genjutsus over us."

He sighed and muttered "Just answer the damn question."

"Five." She muttered in a quite tone. "The first layer is a B-ranked 'notice-me-not' genjutsu that will just blur us for a while from everyone's mind, so that we can freely talk. The other layers are even more complex and subtle, for privacy reasons, and to fool the Byakugan and the Sharingan as well as any chakra sensors."

"Paranoid much, eh?" He whistled in awe, to which she just sent him an annoyed glare.

"Like you have any room to talk." She retorted.

He held up his hands in surrender "hey, what can I say? Old habits die hard."

She slowly slurped the ramen and eyed him from the corner of his eyes. She didn't want to talk about her previous life, especially about how it all ended, but she knew they had to talk it out. She had so many questions that needed to be answered. How did Tenten end up here? If she/he - _Ugh Goddammit! She thought she was over this he/she shit during her toddler months!_ \- was going to use the time travel seal, why bother giving it to her too? Also, wasn't there supposed to be only one seal? Was there another method to achieve this Time travel/reincarnation? If theer was, then why did she/he hid it from her? Why hadn't she/he told him about it?

She opened her mouth to ask him something but he beat her to it.

"So…. How's being a girl suiting you, Shika-kun?"

That earned him a flat look and a kick to his shin that made him double up in pain.

"You're even more of a shit than you had been in your previous life." She deadpanned at him.

"Okay, all joking matters aside, I was being quite serious you know." Jirou, formerly 'Tenten', shot a mock glare at the four year old who was too busy to eat the ramen to notice his antics. His expression softened and he murmured "I mean, I had been a bit of tomboy when I had been Tenten, so it isn't that bad for me. But you had been a boyish person through and through, it must've come up as a shock to suddenly be a girl and act like one too, right?"

Her hands holding the chopsticks stilled, and the noodles slipped from them, and fell back into the bowl, splashing the broth a bit. Her amber eyes lowered and she whispered "It had been quite difficult in the beginning, but I adapted soon enough. Though sometimes I forget I'm not a boy anymore." A soft blush graced her cheeks, and she looked away thinking about the other day when she forgetfully entered the Boy's Washroom in the academy, instead of Girls' and scarred many boys for life. After that she had been scolded by Shiranui-Sensei, and to top it off, that sadistic man also informed her parents of this. Now that had been one hell of a lecture she didn't want to be repeated,  _ever_.

Jirou hummed under his breath and he spun the broth in the bowl with his chopsticks. "Still, you're adapting pretty well, Shika-kun. As expected from the Nara genius." He glanced at her curiously and asked, "So, when did you come here? By the difference between your age and mine, I guess you used the seal five years after my death. Why, though? Why didn't you use the seal as soon as you could?"

Chieko's breath turned erratic, and she gritted her teeth to stop herself from snapping at her friend. Even with her self control, she still managed to break the chopsticks in half.  _Oops?_

"A-Ah! You don't have to tell me anything if you're not ready yet!" Her friend said frantically as he waved his arms comically and shook his head.

She took in a deep breath and whispered "N-No, it's fine." Her voice wavered, and she cursed her child self for reacting so badly. Damn it, she was an A-ranked Jonin, and a Master tactician! She is supposed to have a cool head and a strong personality, and not a crybaby! She steeled her nerves, and sent waves of chakra through her limbs to stop them from trembling. It worked, for the most part. "The seal, it was unstable. I couldn't use it until I stabilized it for the most part. If I had used it sooner than I did, I would have created either a paradox, or worse, I would've erased my existence from this very shinobi world."

"What happened after I died, Shika-kun?" he aksed, as if afraid that he wouldn't like the answer she would give him, at all. And he was right.

She sighed heavily, and let her head drop in her arms. "It was utter destruction. We couldn't do anything. We kept losing. Everyone was dying one by one. I couldn't save anyone at all. In the end, I was the only one left." She then glanced up at him, and he recoiled with a gasp when he saw the look of utter dead and despair. "In the end," She said in a soft tone. "I couldn't take in anymore. So I took my own life."

"WHAT?!"

_._

_._

_._

_He laid on his back, staring blankly at the rocky ceiling of the cave he had dug up with an earth jutsu a while ago, and rigged it with a thousand or so traps and Fuinjutsu barriers to keep those damn Zetsus out. It's not like it'll stop them permanently from breaking in, but it sure will hold for some time and buy him some precious time._

_His body was marred with various scars- old and new, as well as bruises and wounds- some were just shallow cuts, wile other were deep and life threatening. But it will not kill him. No. He won't die by some stupid wounds or disease. He will die on his own terms, and not even that madman of an Uchiha will have any say in it._

_His grey eyes, that were once filled with brilliance and intelligence and warmth for his friends, was now a cold, steely grey, showing nothing but death and despair. His skin that was once a healthy colour, was now ashen pale. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his pony tail was messed up, his hair covered in dirt and dried blood. His Jonin uniform clung to his skin, smelling of dirt, sweat and blood, not that he cared anyways. He did not feel pain. He did not feel sadness. He did not feel loneliness. He could feel nothing._

_All he could feel was the bone chilling numbness that had taken over him._

_He didn't want to be numb though. He wanted to feel something. Anything. He wanted to feel the warmth of his friends, the love of his mother, the protection of his father, Temari's sweet touches and caresses…. And yet, all he could feel was numbness. He even forgot what anger felt like, what revenge means, and why had he even wanted to wreak havoc on Madara in the first place._

_In a way, this numbness was good. It protected him from harm, kept him from feeling hurt, pain, betrayal, loneliness and despair. And yet….. it also kept him from remembering so many feelings that his precious people ignited in him by the mere thoughts of them._

_It won't do. It won't do at all._

_He needed a drive to go on. This numbness… it is stopping him from achieving his goal. Unless he paves a path to a brighter future for his precious people, he will not stop. He has a promise to keep, a goal to achieve, a dream to fulfill. He cannot stop. Not until he has kept his word._

_After all, he was a Nara, and Naras always, always keep their word. He will succeed, or die trying._

_He sat up, and pulled out the red scroll from the storage seal he had tattooed on his wrist and opened it. In this scroll lay the time Travel seal Tenten had died protecting. The seal that he had finally managed to stabilize enough to make it work. He wasn't sure if it will truly work. The chances of it's success are 3.5 percent._

_But he was willing to take that risk. Besides, if Naruto had been here, he would have used this seal in a heartbeat, if it meant he could create a better future for his nakama._

_"I guess this is it, huh?" He whispered as he traced the seal with his arms. He knew what he was doing was suicide. If this doesn't work, he would most likely be dead. But he didn't have any choice. It was either give up, or die trying._

_Needless to say, the latter option is very much preferable than the former._

_He activated the seal, and soon the runes eagerly rushed through his fingers, climbing up his skin and covering every inch of his body. He twitched when an agonizing pain ripped through his body, but he didn't have it in him to care. The numbness was already fighting against it. He took a pained breath, and leaned back a bit._

_However, it seemed like the Divine beings up there did not want him to die in peace, since the Fuinjutsu Barriers shuddered as if they were being forced to break by the enemy. Shikamaru smirked wryly, once again glancing up at the rocky ceiling of the cave and murmured, "Figured you wouldn't want me to die like the coward I am."_

_Sighing, he got up as he pulled out another storage scroll from his wrist, this time this one was laced with extremely dangerous explosive seals that Shikamaru himself had made. He rigged the explosives all over his body, and smirked as he walked out calmly, his head held high, and his shadow trailing behind him, casting his lonely –but proud- visage._

_And then he detonated all the explosives at the same time, as soon as he was somehow tossed in the middle of the white Zetsu army, reducing the plan zombies into charred remains. However, by some miracle, Shikamaru himself had been alive, even with being –literally- the eye of the explosion. So he lay on the ground, his body charred with third degree burns and wounds, and the seal pulsing and melting into his flesh, as he finally closed his eyes and let himself drown in darkness._

_._

_._

_._

Jirou cast a sorrowful look at the amber eyed girl sitting next to him. He never imagined his friend would have to go through so much.

_(And it was all her fault. If she had not entrusted him with the seal…. She shouldn't have gone on with the plan… she should have protested about involving Shikamaru in this… She should have fought more for the sake of her friend, dammit! She could've taken up all this burden on her own, sure, it would have destroyed her, but it was better than having to subject the same amount of pain, or worse, on her friend….. If only she had not been so selfish….._

_"I'm so sorry, Shikamaru….." she wanted to cry out to him, but her voice would never reach him.)_

"I…" His throat clogged up, and his purple eyes watered, but he didn't let the tears out. He couldn't. he had never even once shed any tears ever since he had been reborn. It was like he had lost his ability to shed tears of sadness, and cry to his heart's content. "I didn't know things had gotten so bad after my demise. If I had known….." He ran his hand through his raven locks and hissed out "Shit….. I should never have given you that seal."

Chieko chuckled wryly and muttered "It's alright. It's not like you really knew what you were doing."

"But I did." Jirou admitted, looking at her amber eyes with sadness and  _painpainpainpainpain_. Chieko's back was ramrod straight, and she stared coldly into his purple eyes, making him flinch. The pang of…..  _something_ pierced through her heart, and she recognized it for what it was.  _Betrayal._

"Talk." She ordered, trying her best to keep her pain out of her voice, however it doesn't seem like she completely managed to mask it as Jirou looked at her pleadingly and said-

"It's not what you think it is!" He then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, shit. This is too complicated." He exhaled and whispered, "Okay, let me start from the beginning."

He slumped in his seat, looking so defeated that Chieko almost pitied him. Keyword- Almost.

"Some months after the Fourth shinobi war started, I accidentally got two of the five weapons of the sage of Six Paths after Kinkaku and Ginkaku were killed." He started speaking, his eyes glassy as he retold his past. "It was at that time I found the Time Travel Scrolls," At Chieko's sharp look, he lowered his eyes and muttered, "and yes, by Scrolls, I mean it in plural. To be honest, I found two Time Travel Scrolls that day."

Chieko took in a sharp breath, unable to believe her ears. All this time, she thought she was alone in this, when in reality it was far from the truth. He should have a damn good reason for this, or else someone is going to be murdered today.

"I bought it up to Tsunade-sama at that time," Jirou admitted, "because even for my sealing knowledge in strage, explosives and weapons in general, I was shit in time and space fuinjutsu." He chuckled dryly. "Tsunade-sama encrypted the scroll and told me what it was. I had been ecstatic, since we finally had something with which we do something about our despairing situation, but there was a problem with it." He looked up at her straight in eyes, and muttered "the seal required a hell lot amount of chakra, which was supposed to be channeled through almost twelve or thirteen different channels by twelve different people. There was some sort of pattern to it, and if anyone placed their chakra into it without following the pattern, the seal exploded on their faces. I know, coz I tried it along with Darui-Taicho, Killer-bee san, Aoi-san and others. "

Chieko blinked in surprise "But I never encountered that problem in the seal. How come I never saw it before?"

"Because by the time you got the seal, Tsunade-sama had already dealt with the problem." Before she could ask how she had done that, Jirou shook his head and said "and No, I don't know how she had done that." Her expression turned sorrowful as he continued on "I got the scrolls from Shizune, after Tsunade-sama's death."

The cold feeling that seethed through her bones did nothing to calm her thundering heart that wanted to burst out of the rib cage. She didn't want him to speak anymore, but she had to, for the sake of both of their sanity.

"The original plan was to send Naruto with either Sasuke or Sakura with the seals." He continued on, his voice turning more pained by the second. "But the plan was smashed to pieces when both Naruto and Sasuke died, and Sakura wasn't sane enough to go through with this. The next choice had been obvious," Jirou stared at her, his purple eyes piercing through his soul, "they chose you, Shika-kun. They believed that if there's anyone who could do this, it was you." He murmured softly. You, with your tactical genius, your ability to adapt and counteract to plans as well as your cool attitude even at the face of Death and Destuction was why the remaining Kages chose you."

His lips turned down in a grimace and he muttered "I didn't like their plan. But I couldn't protest. I didn't want you to be a sacrificing goat, ready to be slaughtered for everyone else. Heck! No one even knew if the seal would work o-or it was just a big joke set up by the universe to screw with us!" he ran her fingers through his raven locks, and continued on "I didn't want you to be alone in a strange time and place if it even worked, so when they weren't looking, I stole one of the scrolls and activated the seal on myself, to test if it was working or not. I bear the seal's pain till ten days, trying to give you the scroll meant for you, but somehow or other, you never took it," he then frowned, "at least not until after I died."

There was a pin drop silence. She didn't know what to say. At first she thought that her friend had betrayed her…. But after hearing her side of the story…. She can't even stay furious at him. Tenten wasn't supposed to come back, but he still did, just for her sake. It was… heartwarming, to know that her comrades cared enough for her to literally be from hell and back for her sake.

He looked down at her with pleading purple eyes, his voice desperate "Please, I- forgive me, I shouldn't have burdened you with this. If I hadn't found those thrice damned scrolls, you wouldn't be in this mess. If I had protested enough, I'm sure they'd have listened-"

He was cut off when she flung herself from her seat and clung onto him and hugged him. There was a small, but genuine smile on her lips, and unshed tears welled up in her amber eyes. "It doesn't matter, Ten-chan," She said softly, "what matters is that I have you with me now. I'm glad I don't have to carry this burden all alone." She then released him from the hug and sat on the counter before him. She took his hand in hers, and gave him a warm smile. "Thank you for your efforts, Ten-chan."

He stared at her with wide eyes, unable to form any response. However, he was startled when something warm rolled down his left cheek, and when he patted his cheek with his left hand – _the one that was not held by the Nara girl_ \- he was surprised to find a lone tear escaping his eyes. And then the dam broke.

He couldn't help it. The tears…. They just won't stop coming. Chieko just smiled once again and hugged him, letting him cry out all his pain and anguish that he had locked in ever since he was born. She knew there were still some things that he wasn't telling her, but she was sure he would share them when the right time comes. She just has to be patient.

When his tears finally subsided, he released her from his hold, and gave her a watery smile. "Thank you, Shika-kun." He whispered in a soft tone.

"It's Ojou-chan to you now." She said with a smug smile, to which he laughed.

"Of course, of course." He said as he wiped away his tears.

She slid off the counter and sat back on her seat next to him. "Alright, now that we're done with our talk, I think we should deactivate the privacy seals and the Genjutsus." Chieko mused.

"Sounds good to me." He said, and in the next ten seconds, they released the Genjutsus, and Chieko pulled off the privacy seal from beneath the counter after deactivating it. As son as they did, the boys attention snapped to them.

"Finally you're done eating!" Atsuya whined. "I thought you will take another hour to completely finish your ramen, Chi-chan!"

Inoichi smacked the back of his head and glowered at the Sarutobi heir. "Oi! Don't be mean to Chi-chan!"

Atsuya's very mature reply to him was by sticking his tongue out.

Chieko pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Girls, girls, we know you're pretty. Now can you shut up?" The duo's indignant squacks were music to her ears, while the other four boys snickered at their expense.

Minato, being the clever little shit he is, noticed the red rims under Jirou's eyes. "Nii-san?" he called out to his brother worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Everyone's attention snapped up to the older boy, who scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah yes, of course I am fine, Otouto. It was just that stupid ramen." He then turned towards the counter and hollered at Teuchi "Oi! Teuchi! You put way too much spice in my Ramen!"

"What?!" Teuchi squeaked indignantly and apologized to Jirou for the cooking mishap, and Jirou forgave him for the 'spicy' Ramen.

"' _Spicy'_ , right." Chieko muttered with an eye roll as she watched the boys bicker fondly. It was almost as if she was back in her time with her own friends. Yes, she dearly missed her friends, and it hurts to know that her bonds with them had been severed by their deaths. But it doesn't mean she can't forge new bonds.

Sometimes, you just have to accept your past as it is, and strive for a better tomorrow. Don't you agree?


	8. EXTRAS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! These are two Extra excerpts from ADFTS featuring Jirou!

_EXTRA 1-_

**Monsters under The Bed**

* * *

Minato was two when he lost his parents. His parents had been killed in a bandit attack, and he had survived by sheer luck. Being quite young when the incident happened, he doesn't really remember how his parents looked like or what they were like. Heck, he doesn't even remember much of the incident, except the screams of his parents as well as the  _redredredred_  color of blood. The incident had left him traumatized, and even after two years of the incident he still has nightmares about it.

_The shadows of his parents' figures elongated and twisted into something much much darker and terrifying. The demonic grin they wore shot a chill of terror through his spine. He tried to run, he really did, but his feet was stuck. It won't move at all! He watched with wide, fear filled eyes as the shadows sneaked closer to him._

"Minato….."

_The raspy voice whispered as the shadows touched his cheek, leaving a cold sensation and a deep coiling dread in his gut. A whimper escaped is lips as he eyed the glinting surface of a knife inching closer to his chest._

"Minato….."

_The knife stabbed into his gut and there were splashes of blood everywhere. There was so much_ _**redredredredredredredrEDREDREDRED-** _

"MINATO!"

He woke up with a gasp, sweat matting his forehead. His heart thumped wildly against his ribs as he panted and tried to keep his breath under control. He placed his hand over his chest and sighed in relief when he realised that there was no knife piercing through him, and he wasn't bleeding the accursed red blood, though the phantom pain of getting stabbed didn't leave him reassured. His blue eyes darted wildly around the room, as if looking around for that monster that would jump out at any time and try to kill him. His tummy coiled in fear and he hopelessly tried to calm himself down before he gets a panic attack.

However, the fear crawled away when he was pulled in a warm hug. He took in a deep breath, and the soothing smell of weapons oil and ink assaulted his nose, and he felt himself calming down. Ink was familiar. Ink was safe. Ink was haven.

"It's alright, Otouto." A familiar voice whispered softly as he rubbed his back soothingly. He registered Jirou nii-san's voice and sighed in relief. "It's fine. You're fine now. I am here, alright? I won't let anyone hurt you." His body stopped trembling as he sagged against his brother-in-all-but-blood in relief.

"Nii-san…." He croaked out as he peered at his brother from beneath his blonde eyelashes. Jirou's raven hair was disheveled, and there were dark bags under his eyes. Looks like he isn't the only one having nightmares. His purple eyes were dull and looked exhausted, as if he had the weight of the world over his shoulders – _it was the same look in he sometimes found in Chieko-san's eyes when she was deep in thought-_ however, there were hints of warmth and love in them, for him, which left him a pleasant feeling coiling in his tummy.

Jirou smiled warmly at him, and ruffled his spiky blonde hair, and muttered "You had me worried, Otouto."

He ducked his head sheepishly, unable to give him a suitable response. Jirou stood up from his bed, but didn't went far as Minato's arm snaked into his, and the four year old tugged the older boy's hand. Jirou shot a questioning look to Minato, who was eyeing the shadows in the dark room warily, as if they'd jump out and scare him to death.

"Can you…." He asked hesitantly, but when Jirou just gave him an affectionate smile, he steeled his nerves and asked "Can you stay with me for a while?" He added a moment later in a squeak "Please?"

Jirou patted his head lovingly and slid down next to him on his cot. The orphanage can't exactly afford comfortable beds, so the children have to do with cots and a spare blanket. It did make things harder for winter, but meh, Minato and Jirou manage by snuggling against each other and sharing body heat. Times like these are when Minato is glad to share a room with his brother.

Jirou cuddled him closer to him and draped the blanket over them, covering Minato more than himself. "Sleep well, Otouto" he said softly as Minato closed his eyes and leaned against the older boy, sighing at the protective warmth his brother gave off. "Don't worry, I'll keep the Monsters under the bed at bay."

"Thanks, Aniki." He mumbled sleepily and let himself doze off.

It really is nice to have an older brother who cares deeply for him, even if they aren't related by blood.

* * *

_EXTRA 2_ **-**

**Jirou's "first" Crush**

* * *

"Finally! I've been waiting for hours!" Jirou exclaimed as Chieko  _finally_  got out of her house. He had been waiting for her for the past two hours, and only now has she deemed him worthy enough to grace him with her presence. "What the hell were you doing cooped up in that house for hours straight?! Did you forget we have a training session to go through?"

"Oh shut it you weapons freak," she muttered with an eye roll as she adjusted her weapons pouch. "Like you haven't been late to any meeting before."

"Don't mistake me for Kakashi." He deadpanned.

She gave him a flat look and retorted. "Two words- Kitty party."

His cheeks flushed a deep red as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "A-Ah, that doesn't count."

"Right," she drawled out lazily with a raised brow. "If I remember correctly - _which I definitely do_ \- I wasn't among the ones who were late for group meeting because they were having a  _kitty party_  with Ino, Sakura and Hinata?"

Before she could embarrass him even further by spouting around things that are better left buried down in the memory lane, he looked at his left wrist and exclaimed "Ah look at the time! We are late by two and a half hours by now!"

"You don't even have a watch you troublesome boy." She deadpanned.

"Not. A. Word." He hissed at her as he tugged her along with him, but halted when someone called out to his partner in crime.

"Chieko-hime!"

"Why do you have to be so goddamn popular!" he groaned in exasperation, to which she shot him a glare.

Jirou rolled his eyes and turned around, and gaped as he found himself staring at Adonis incarnate himself. The young man looked in his early twenties, and by his looks he was definitely a Nara. He had an oval face, and the slanted shape of his eyes were where his similarity in looks with the Nara ended. He had lighter brown hair that was pulled in a spiky ponytail, and light amber eyes that were quite similar to Chieko's. He had sun-kissed skin and plump lips that only added to his handsomeness. He wore the typical Konoha Jonin uniform, but the blue undershirt definitely did not hide the fact that he has well developed muscles that flexed when he moved his arms.

Jirou was snapped out of his drool fest – _er, staring_ \- when his companion exclaimed happily "Tou-san! You're back from your mission!"

….And Jirou's brain short-circuited. Metaphorically, of course.

_Holy shit, this is Chieko's father?_  He gaped as the Father and daughter duo hugged each other and talked as if he wasn't even present there.  _He's so young!_

"Of course I am." Takashi drawled out lazily as he patted his daughter's dark hair. "how have you been, Chieko-hime?"

No wonder Shikaku is whipped with her. Her mother is pretty, and even her father is a hunk of a man…. The girl sure has good genes. She is gonna be a damn beauty once she hits puberty. (Tenten despaired the day she will have to fend off her suitors. At least she wasn't alone in this. She was sure she can drag Sakumo in it. And Inoichi and Choza too won't mind lending a hand. Besides, Shikaku would do most of her job by glaring off any potential candidate.)

"I am fine, Tou-san." Chieko beamed at her father, who melted under her smile. "I even made a new friend!" she gestured to Jirou who was standing a bit away from them, staring unabashedly at Takashi.

Takashi narrowed his eyes at the younger boy.  _('Oh Kami, Not another boy!'_  He sulked.  _'Why does my little Princess attract boys? She is four, for Kami's sake!'_ ) However, he blinked in surprise when the purple eyes boy blushed when Takashi stared him down. Huh, that's unexpected. But not that shocking.

The nine year old boy has a crush on  _him._  How cute.

He mused as he smirked at the other boy, who looked like he will pass out any second now.

"H-Hello, Sir. M-M-My name is J-Jirou a-and I am O-ojou-chan's senior in the A-Academy." Jirou stuttered as he introduced himself to the Adonis incarnated, earning him a smirk from the older man (that only made him blush more, damn how can someone look this good when they smirk! It should be a crime to look this much handsome!) while Chieko just shot him a disbelieving look.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jirou-kun." The man practically purred, and Jirou almost had a nose-bleed. He knew the older man was only teasing him (damn naras and their annoying habit of embarrassing others.) but the man damn well knew how to seduce even a poor kid like him. (Even if she isn't exactly a nine year old. When you are reincarnated teenager who died virgin, it makes it harder to control some urges.)

The man chuckled and ruffled Chieko's hair.  _At least the boy won't be a problem._  He mused as he eyed the younger boy from the corner of his eyes. He doesn't look like he swings this way. He wondered how his admirers and fangirls will lament the day when they realise Jirou's sexual choices. Such a shame. The boy sure has looks and personality. Any girl would die to have him as their husband.

"Don't be out too late." He reminded his daughter. "Your mother will throw a fit if you get back late."

The girl rolled her eyes and muttered "I know, I know." She then grabbed Jirou's hand and skipped away. "I'll be back before dinner!" she called out to her father before disappearing from his sight.

She glanced at Jirou from the corner of her eyes and raised her brow in question when she found him in a daze. Elbowing him in the gut –earning a wince from him- she asked "What's the matter with you? What has got your boxers in a twist?"

His cheeks flushed red, and he stuttered "s-shut up! It's nothing."

She stared at him for a while, and then shrugged. He will tell her when he feels like it. No need to force it out of him, for now.

The silence between them stayed for about five minutes before Jirou muttered "So…. Your father sure is young. In fact, he doesn't look like the type who has a four year old daughter."

Chieko shrugged and answered "Well, yeah, he was eighteen when I was born. They weren't exactly married when kaa-chan found out she was pregnant with me."

Jirou stared at her flatly. "You mean you were an oops baby?"

"Yes." She said, and when he gave her a deadpan look, she asked in confusion, "Why? Why does it matter?"

"So if you hadn't been born, your father hadn't had married your mother and I would have gotten a fair chance at hitting on him." Jirou mumbled under his breath.

"What the hell are you babbling about, you weirdo?" she said as she tilted her head. Then she processed what he had said a while ago and halted. He stopped walking after a while, and stared back at her questioningly. They weren't even out of the Nara Compound yet, and Academy training Grounds were quite far from here. She screeched at him, "YOU HAE HOTS FOR MY FATHER?!"

He blushed cherry red and held up his hands in surrender, "In my defense, even if I am born a boy, my mind still processes everything like a girl. Besides, your father is one hunk of a man." He said dazedly, and she gave him a disgusted look.

"I did NOT need to know that." She shuddered and continued her walk alongside Jirou. "You know what, let's just forget that we ever had this conversation.

"Agreed." He mumbled as his face finally returned to it's normal pale hue.

The silence lasted for three minutes before Chieko broke it with her disbelieved statement. "I don't know if I should be amused or disgusted that you have hots for my father."

"Like you have any room to talk." He mumbled under his breath. "I'm not the one who has their former father pining after them."

"What did you say?" She aksed him questioningly, and he shook his head in panic. If she ever heard him say this, she will skin him alive, literally.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed innocently as he whistled and looked around anywhere except at her.

She stared at him with narrowed her eyes for a moment, and then shrugged and chalked it up to his weird quirks, for which he was glad.

_Crises averted._


	9. Interlude- Tenten (Jirou) Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten's past. (Part 1)

Like Naruto, Tenten too had been an orphan. She didn’t know what it is like to have a family.

 

Well, that was before she was sorted in Team One. At first, it was a nightmare, dealing with the three crazy men in her team. Neji was a genius, even though he was arrogant about his skills; Gai Sensei was loud and eccentric –what with green jumpsuit and sunset genjutsu and his speeches about springtime of youth; and Lee was like a mini-Gai. Having to deal with three crazy people in her team, it was a wonder she hadn’t gone insane herself.

 

Everything was going fine. Tenten was quite happy spending her time with her team and friends. However, her happiness didn’t last long as the Fourth Shinobi War started. Soon, she started losing her friends. One by one, they were all leaving her………

_._

_._

_._

_“I-“ Neji gasped and coughed up blood as he laid his trembling hand upon Tenten’s cheek, staining it red. “I’m so sorry.” Blood gushed out from the gaping hole in his chest, and stained her jonin vest red._

_“Don’t apologize….” She said softly as she placed her lips over his and not minding the blood staining her lips, she kissed him –for the first and the last time. They weren’t like those lovey-dovey couples –kinda like Naruto and Hinata- though she had always wanted to have something like that. She had dreamed to have some romance when the war is over. She never knew that her dream would never come true._

_His hand went limp in the midst of the kiss, and Tenten pulled back. She stared into his dull, lavender eyes, and something broke inside her as she screamed in anguish, the sound sending a chill through everyone’s spine._

_She sobbed and clutched his vest, crying out as tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably. “Neji….” She whispered as she grabbed his now cold and lifeless hand and placed chaste kisses over it. “Oh Neji….”_

_._

_._

_._

_She thanked quietly to the Kumo nin who was handing a pieceof bread, some food pills, and a bottle to each and every one of them. She pocketed the food pills as well as the water bottle while she bit into the piece of bread. Food and water are scarce during the times of War, so they have to use them wisely. They had a two hour break, after that they have to march back to their respective posts. She sat in a corner of the camp quietly while everyone mingled around, the somber atmosphere and the thick tension made her queasy. She took a bite of the bread and listened without paying much attention as the voice of the Head of Platoon K-43 rang around the area, magnified by his chakra, as he listed out the names of the shinobi that died in today’s sneak attack._

_“…………..Tetsuya Hagane, Ken Himura, Ritsuka, Seiji Akashi, Shino Aburame, Kankuro, Sai, Natsuki Kuroko, Kenta…………….”_

_She halted when she heard two familiar names among that list. Shino…………. Kankuro………… Sai…………… Now she felt sick……. no longer feeling hungry, she handed her bread to a nearby young Kiri shinobi who had just joined her platoon a few days ago. She ignored him as he thanked her for the food, and somehow made her way to a quiet place where she won’t be bothered by anyone. She squeaked her eyes shut as bile rose to her throat and she threw up the contents of her stomach._

_She eyes her vomit in distaste and muttered, “Well, what a waste of food.” She turned back and marched back to her camp, never acknowledging the tears welling up in her eyes._

_._

_._

_._

_She was awoken from her slumber by someone. “Wake up!” She sat up alert, her hands already falling in some hand signs. After staying awake for seven days straight for day and night, she was supposed to sleep for at least six hours, as had been promised by her platoon commander when he sent her to rest in the medic camp. She groggily registered seeing Ino’s teary face. “What’s wrong?” she asked in alarm. Now that she concentrated some more, she realized that there was some uproar in the camp._

_Ino choked out a sob. “Gaara………he’s dead.” She whispered and cried quietly as she bit into her fist to muffle her cries._

_Tenten stared impassively at Ino’s tear stained face. “Oh…..” She mumbled and let out a tired sigh. She patted Ino’s shoulder to comfort her and let herself fall back on the lumpy bunk –that happens to be a shitty excuse of a bed- and let herself fall back into sleep._

_Her dreams were plagued with teal eyes, red hair, and sand…._

_Lots of sand…….._

_._

_._

_._

_“Tenten-taichou!”_

_She snapped her attention to the Iwa nin who ran towards her and panted. She frowned at him, annoyed. Can’t eh see she is in the midst of checking over weapon supplies?_

_“What is it?” She asked flippantly._

_He stared at her uneasily and pulled out a black scroll from his satchel. Her mind blanked. Black scroll were used to store bodies of dead shinobi during a war –especially of kekkei genkai users- so that the enemy does not take their body and find out secrets reserved for clan and village only. She gingerly took the scroll from him. “Who is it?” She asked softly._

_He averted his eyes from her. “Rock Lee….” He murmured._

_._

_._

_._

_“Did you hear? There were bombings on the Head Medic Camp! I heard many medic nin, patients as well as guards died.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah. Even Shizune-taichou, Sakura-taichu and Ino-san got caught in it.”_

_“I heard the head of the guarding unit- Chouji-san- was guarding the Medic camp at that time? Did you think he survived?”_

_“Nah…….. According to the report, there were no survivors.”_

_Tenten ignored the gossiping shinobi as she laid on the ground, and tossed and turned with a sigh as she stared at the twinkling stars of the night sky. Great………….. another sleepless night………._

_._

_._

_._

_She watched with horror filled eyes as Madara’s mad, gleeful laughter rang around the battlefield, and her eyes fell on the huge pillar of Earth in the midst of the battlefield, that impaled through the body of Naruto and Sasuke, who were hung over on it like a dango on a stick. Except……. Their bodies had been mutilated greatly. Their bodies were so far up in the air that she couldn’t even see how damaged their bodies were. Their bodies had been put on display as if they were some show piece._

_“You pathetic fools!” the deranged Uchiha’s mad laughter rang around them. “Your saviors are dead! What will you do now? Huh?”_

_Her eyes drooped to the red scroll in her hand and she gripped it tightly in her arms. Was it too late to use the Time Travel Seal?.........._

_What is the point of this anyways……. Naruto and Sasuke are dead……. The ones who had the chance to change the past and the future are gone………_

_The world is doomed……._

_“We won’t back down!” A lazy voice shouted from somewhere, filled with conviction and strength. “We may have lost the battle, but the War is not over yet!” The voice pierced through the glum atmosphere, giving them hope. “We will fight! For our friends! For our Villages! For our future!”_

_She clenched the time travel scroll tighter in her arms. Of course, they still have a chance…….._

Thank you, Shikamaru………

_._

_._

_._

She was sick of this war. It did nothing but take away her loved ones from her. She wanted to do something about this stupid war. Anything…………

 

And that’s why she had handed the scrolls to tsunade. But the older woman had decided Shikamaru to be the –and only one- to be the recipient of the scroll. And damn was she angry.

 

How could the Godaime do this to him? She knew it was a huge risk! The chances of the time travel scroll working was almost negligible! And even if it did work, what about Shikamaru? Sure, the boy was a genius, but surviving a war where he lost all his loved ones and then being thrust in past to change said events would take toll on anyone’s mental health! For all his genius, Shikamaru wasn’t someone who could handle such mental strain! In fact, there’s no one who can handle such huge mental strain!

 

She couldn’t do it to him. He was one of the last surviving members of Konoha Eleven. He was her comrade. Her _nakama._

 

She will never make her nakama suffer because of the greater good.

 

Fuck Greater good. Peace established on someone’s sacrifice is not Peace! That is what Tenten believed.

 

So one night, she stole the other scroll, which had been an incomplete one, and with her limited knowledge of Fuinjutsu, she used the seal on herself.

 

And when the time of her death came, she activated the seal and knew no more…………

 

* * *

 

 

Jirou was born to Riko Kageyama on a cloudy night in a deserted shack outside a small no-name village in the middle of the Fire Country. The woman –no, girl- who gave birth to him did everything herself –from wrapping him with a blanket, cleaning the blood and gore over his body to cutting off the umbilical cord. The woman had stared at him with tear filled eyes, and laid him next to her as she slept.

_(Tenten was overjoyed…… She wasn’t an orphan this time. She had a mother. A mother!)_

 

The woman, his mother, was a responsible mother. She would clean him, feed him, clean his diapers, pat him to sleep. But somehow, he felt that she did not love him.

 

 The woman never looked at him with adoration. In fact, she never seemed to meet his eyes. She would do everything in a clinically detached way –whether it be feeding him, changing him, cleaning him or letting him sleep. She never cooed at him, never sang lullabies, never brought him toys, never gushed at him about how cute he was, never even named him. She only called him “baby-kun”. Heck, the woman didn’t even smile when he said his first words- “Mama!”

 

_(And even if she knew that this woman didn’t love her/him, Tenten, loved this woman from all her heart. This woman, who took in the responsibility of her son seriously, but never showered him with love. The woman who didn’t even name him. But she loved her all the same._

_Why?_

_Because she was her/his mother. She gave her a chance to be reborn.)_

 

His mother was strange. She lived by herself outside of some no named town in Fire Country. She would go to the village once a week – _and sometimes take him along_ -and bring back the necessary groceries and daily need items. She was polite to others –though detached. She didn’t smile, never even once had he seen her smile.

 

His mother was a strong willed woman. She did everything on her own, never relying on anyone. She would do all the household chores and take care of him and never once did she complain about her burdens. Heck, the woman even gave birth to him all alone without the help of any midwife! That is one crazy independent woman.

 

But she was young. So, so young. She looked sixteen years old. Maybe she was. He didn’t know. She never told him.

 

He wondered why such a young girl has to burden taking care of a child all on her own. Where is his father?He had never seen the man even once ever since he was born. Was he dead? Or was he alive? If he was alive, how come his mother didn’t talk about him at all? Did he leave her or something? ……………that seems like a possible scenario.

 

Meh, he shouldn’t worry about some stupid man who didn’t even have guts to raise a child and left the girl whom he got pregnant all alone. Men who can’t take responsibilities of their actions are stupid. He had his mother and that is all he’ll ever need.

 

His mother taught him how to speak, read and write. She taught him how to talk. At night, when he was plagued by nightmares, she would whisper soothing words and would tell grand tales of Konoha, of the First Hokage’s battle Prowess, and of the Second Hokage’s ingenuity. She would speak of Konoha with such passion that he wondered if she had even visited Konoha, or if she had lived her previous years in the Hidden Leaf Village. But he never asked. He didn’t feel the need to.

 

He said his first words when he was five months old. He started walking by the eighth month, started babbling and following his mother around by the ninth. He did everything he could to make her look him in the eye and smile lovingly at least once. But she never did. Yes, she took care of him, but she never loved him.

 

And it hurt. It hurt a lot.

 

He didn’t understand why. Why would she treat him like this? Why does she not love him? Is it his fault? Is it?

 

Is it his fault for being born?

 

And one day, the answer came. 

 

It was late at night and he was fast asleep. He was awoken from his slumber by a piercing scream. The toddler woke up instantly and pulled out a wooden toy from under his pillow for protection –old habits die hard- and climbed out of his crib. He made his way to the next room where his mother slept.

 

He pushed the door open –which had been unlocked from the start. His mother didn’t like locking her bedroom door- and toddled inside the room, only to freeze in shock. His mother thrashed on the bed, her raven hair clinging to her, her eyes closed, sweat matting face, screaming and thrashing her arms in her sleep as if she was fighting some foe in her sleep. Her whimpers and protests made his skin crawl.

 

“Please…. Please…. Stop……” Her arms would thrash as she pleaded the invisible assailant to stop.

 

“No…”

 

“Please…… don’t……..”

 

“…..I beg you…… please…….”

 

Her pleadings to stop and have mercy became more frantic. Her hands thrashed even more, and soon she started clawing herself as well as her invisible assailant, her hands drawing blood from her skin. She scratched her face, her arms, her thighs, ripping the sheets and pillows in her frantic thrashing. She was hurting herself. He couldn’t watch it anymore.

 

He rushed forward to wake her from her nightmare. He knew from Ino’s lectures he remembered from previous life about how you shouldn’t wake up someone who is having a nightmare, and should do things to soothe and calm them so as it doesn’t affect their mental health. But this is different. If he didn’t wake her up, she will seriously injure herself.

 

So he neared her and tried to dodge her thrashings, but to no avail. Her thrashing arms hit him sometimes, but he ignored the injuries on his own body as he tried to wake his mother up. He tried calling her name, but she didn’t respond, so he tried shaking her awake. As soon as he touched her arm, the woman woke up from her nightmare with a scream and sat up. Her frantic eyes met his, and she screamed something that sent a chill down his spine.

 

“You monster!” Her voice was getting hoarse from all the screaming she had done in her sleep. “Haven’t you have had enough? Raping me once wasn’t enough so you came back for more?! You fucking monster!”

 

Her pleas……. Her thrashing…………. It all made sense now. His mother was raped.

 

And from her reaction to his presence, it seems like the man who raped her happened to be his father.

 

He must’ve looked like his father –at least his purple eyes must be from his father- to make her react like that. No wonder she never looked him in the eyes. His eyes must’ve always reminded her of the monster who raped her.

 

It all made sense now. Why the woman lived all alone on the outskirts of a no named town, why she didn’t interact much with anyone, why she never loved him……….. the woman had been scarred for life by an incident that ruined her.

 

It was like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on him. He had been a girl in his previous life. Something like this had never happened to him in his previous life, but he still understood how much traumatic it is to go through something so horrible and still stay strong enough to survive. Rape leaves scars that can never heal. It takes a special kind of strength to go through something like this and survive.

 

And this woman, this measly civilian woman, not only got raped, but also had the child of the man who raped her, and still took care of the child. She cared for the child –even if she did not love him, and raised him. How many times a day must she have been reminded of what had happened to her whenever she looked at him? How many times had she thought of murdering the child that is a walking-talking reminder of her trauma?

 

How the heck has this woman survived till now? How is she even alive? If it had been anyone else, they would’ve fallen into depression by now, or else, committed suicide. How did this frail, seventeen year old, survived all on her own?

 

She had been alone for so long now. But not anymore. He vowed to worm his way into her heart. He will make her love him. He will do everything he can to protect this woman, who not only gave birth to him after such traumatic incident, but also cared for him. This woman, who didn’t owe anything to him, but still raised him.

 

In her daze, she threw the nearest thing she had at him, that happened to be an alarm clock. He tried to dodge, but he wasn’t fast enough as the clock hit his head, and soon, blood dripped down from his head, drenching his raven locks in red. His baby instincts made him want to cry, but he suppressed them as his shinobi mask of detachment took over. He paid no mind to the blood drenching his face. It wasn’t much. He knew it looks a lot more worse than it is. head injuries, after all, bled a lot more than necessary.  

 

He wiped the blood off his face and walked closer to her softly as she still stared into his purple eyes with fear and back away from him. He didn’t touch her, instead he picked up the alarm clock she had thrown at him and placed him on the bed near her –she flinched at his close proximity- and then spoke softly, but the warmth in his voice was not mistaken.

 

“I love you, Kaa-chan.” His voice was soft like honey, a small, warm smile on his lips that snapped his mother out of her trance. “I love you.” He repeated softly, and then stepped backwards and walked out of the room, aware of the eyes of the older woman on his back.

 

He wrapped the bandages around his head injury clumsily –damn toddler limbs, they’re useless- and went to sleep. The next day, he woke up to the smell of pancakes, and when he touched his head, to his surprise, his bandages had been changed, and had been tied neatly.

 

When he walked towards the kitchen and peeked from the wall and watched his mother’s back as she cooked breakfast –while he wondered if he should go in or not- he was startled when his mother turned and looked him in the eye for the first time, and smiled. It wasn’t much, just a twitch of her lips, but it was enough for him.

 

“Come, Baby-kun…” she said softly, “Breakfast is getting cold.”

 

He sat on the second hand baby seat his mother had bought from the village and ate the baby food without any complaints, while his mother sneaked him some solid food in midst of her breakfast like she usually did.

 

She stared at him with piercing brown eyes and muttered softly, “We can’t keep calling you Baby-kun forever. We have to give you a name…….” She hummed under a breath and after a while she said “What about Jirou?”

 

Jirou…… that means second son right? Why Jirou?

 

He gave her a questioning glance, to which she averted her eyes and said “Well, I was the second child in my family. My parents had always wanted a second son, who will be as talented as their first son, so they were disappointed when I was born.” She then looked up at him once again in eyes and muttered, “They’d have liked you if you had been born to them.”

 

She placed the plates in the sink and said quietly, “So that’s why, from now on, you are Jirou.”

 

On the eleventh month and thirteenth day after he had been reborn, he was named ‘Jirou’.

 

(And honestly, she couldn’t be any happier.)


	10. Interlude- Jirou (Tenten) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tragic story of how Jirou ended up in Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Dark themes, mentions of rape and suicide, PTSD, read at your own cost!

When Riko and her son went on their weekly errands to the Village some months later, they found he villagers rejoicing.  _Why?_  Because  _apparently,_  the First Shinobi War was  _finally_  over.

Well,  _now_  he knows in which time he has ended up.

Honestly, he had been worrying about it for some time, because  _seriously_ , when you grow up in a secluded forest - _with no means of communication with the outside world_ \- you tend to get anxious.

(Especially, if you are a reincarnated soul who used a shitty seal to travel back in past and have no idea which time frame you've ended up in. Seriously this whole situation  _sucks.)_

Now the only thing he has to do is to somehow convince his mother to take him back to Konoha - _which apparently is even harder than making Naruto quit ramen._

For all her love of Konoha the woman just  _won't_  leave her secluded little hut.

"Jirou." His mother's soft voice snapped him out of his trance. He looked up curiously at his mother as she knelt down next to him and stared at him as he made doodles in mud – _what looked doodles to her were actually some Fuinjutsu formulas he had been revising over some time now._   _He didn't want to lose the knowledge he had gained in his previous life through sweat, blood and tears._  The woman looked exasperated as she once again found her son playing in mud. "Why don't you play with toys like a normal child?"

Jirou blinked. "don' hav any." He mumbled in his childish tone as he snapped his attention back to the fuinjutsu formulas, and missed the pained look on his mother's face that had passed for a second.

"Oh…" She said. "I-" She hesitated as she stared at her child, her eyes shone with guilt. "I didn't know…"

Jirou sent a blinding smile towards his mother. "'s alri't! I hav' Kaa-chan! Don' wan' any toys!" Jirou exclaimed with an enthusiasm that only a child could muster.

He didn't know then, but his words seem to have pierced through his mother's heart.

* * *

"Here…" Riko mumbled as she placed a plushie in Jirou's hands. Jirou blinked and stared at the bird plushie in his hands and squeezed it. He almost squealed at how soft it was. It was clearly handmade – _he could definitely pinpoint the various places where the sewing has been messed up_ \- but he officially did not give a fuck. His mother gave him a gift.  _A gift!_

The woman who once upon a time wouldn't even glance at him has given him a gift out of the goodness of her heart!

(She was so happy! So,  _soooooooooooooo_ happy!)

How much money has she wasted on the materials to knit this plush toy for him? the fabric looks like an expensive brand of cotton, and the softness that remained even after being squeezed is definitely some high quality fiber. The woman must've overworked for weeks to get the money to buy all the items to create this masterpiece. All this effort…. For  _him?_

Jirou stared at his mother, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "Kaa-chan?" he asked hesitantly, as if she will snatch the plushie away from him in the next moment. She didn't.

Instead, she smiled at him. Her first true smile. It was small, yet filled with so much  _warmth_  that Jirou felt like he will burst open with happiness. His heart thundered in his chest, as if it will burst out of his chest any second.

"Happy Birthday, Jirou." She muttered softly.

Oh.  _Oh._  He forgot. He turned One today.

He clutched the bird plushie tighter in his arms, and let his head squish in the fluffy toy. "Thank you…." His voice sounded muffled, because of the toy he had been hiding his face in.

She held her hand towards him, but hesitated at the last moment. Her eyes shone the turmoil she was feeling in her soul, but then she took a shaky breath as she placed a trembling hand over his raven rocks. His head snapped up at her, and he watched, flabbergasted, as she shot him a wobbly smile –though he could see clearly that she was a moment away from fleeing away from him, and was restraining herself to the best of her ability. "What-" She took a deep breath, and asked, "What are you going to name it?"

A simple question, really. Any child his age would answer something utterly cute and ridiculous.

But of course, Jirou was not just any child.

His eyes, once again, fell on the bird plushie in his hands – _a dove to be specific._  The black, beady eyes bore into hers and contrasted perfectly with it's pure white body. For some reason, the bird reminded him of the Hyuuga genius who often referred to himself as a  _'Caged Bird'_  during his  _moods._

"Neji…" he whispered softly, and his hold on the bird plushie tightened.

The woman stared at him for a while, and then retracted her hands. She mumbled softly, "Then take good care of Neji-kun, okay?"

The unshed tears finally spilled from his cheeks as he choked out a-

"Hai!"

* * *

Jirou wasn't a stranger to nightmares. In his previous life as Tenten, he had to deal with them every single time she fell asleep during the War. So in all honesty, he must admit it is quite embarrassing to react so much because of some stupid nightmare – _which he had dealt with for years in his previous life and didn't even flinch in his sleep_  –and now the same nightmares make him piss his pants and cry out like some sissy.  _Che, how the mighty have fallen._

Of course, to retain his dignity, he blamed it on his toddler's instincts.

Ever since he was reborn in this time as Jirou, he hadn't had experienced much nightmares, but when he did, it would shake him through his very core. Seeing Madara's deranged laughter, bloodstained battlefield, his friend's dull and lifeless eyes as their bodies are lit on fire…. They always managed to make him cry out in desperation.

So, of course, it wasn't so surprising when he once again woke up in the middle of night, screaming bloody murder as if he had just had his whole world ripped apart –which, it did.

_._

_._

_._

_The blood…. The gore….. it was too much…._

_Lee-! Oh god! Nooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_NonononononononONONO_ _**NONOOOOOOOOOO!** _

_"Lee!" She choked out somehow as she cradled Lee's lifeless head in her arms and bit her lips to stop herself from sobbing out loud. She is a shinobi. She should have better restrain than that._

_"I'm sorry," Shizune mumbled in an emotionless tone, though her black eyes churned with emotions- pain, agony and guilt_ (How many times has she had to steel her heart to prioritize on the patients who could live –and letting the others die even if she knew she could save them if she tried a bit harder? How many times people died while she was still operating on them? How many times she had arrived somewhere, only to find that she was late and the person she was supposed to heal has already kicked bucket? A medic carries a lot of guilt during the war –even more than a soldier- more so because they know people count on them to keep them alive, and they still have to let some of them die to save many)  _"I didn't reach him in time." Shizune said, "By the time I reached the Border Patrol camp, he was already dead."_

_Tenten swept the few bangs of his weird bowl hair-cut aside, only to find herself staring at him larger than normal bushy eyebrows. "I'm sure he had died raising hell." Tenten muttered softly as she grasped Lee's cold hand into her warm ones, letting her warmth seep into the corpse._

_Shizune replied, "Yes, he did."_

_Tenten tightened her hold on the cold, lifeless hand and then placed it over her cheek. "I'm sorry…" She whispered gently, "I never gave you my answer, did I?" She chuckled mirthlessly, the sound only seemed even more melancholic, coming from her throat, "I love you too," She mumbled, "But not the way you wanted me to."_

_She closed her eyes and let a lone tear escape her eyes. "I'm so_ _**so** _ _sorry…"_

_._

_._

_._

He woke up, gasping for air, his body bathed in cold sweat and tears streaming down his eyes. His cheeks were flushed red, and his breathing was erratic, and on top of that he had a killer headache, threatening to split his head open.

But what was surprising was the warm embrace that he was engulfed in as soon as he regained consciousness. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, and then stared up at his mother in bemusement as she mumbled soothing words under her breath, and patted his head soothingly.

She patted his raven locks back and pursued her lips. Her voice was soft as she spoke. "You have a fever, Jirou-kun." Her eyes took in his sorrowful expression, and they softened, "the fever must've induced some nightmares."

"Kaa-chan…." Jirou mumbled, tears spilling on his cheeks. His mother gently wiped his tears away, and gave him a tentative smile – _yes people, twitching of the corner of lips is counted as a smile!_ \- and then kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, Jirou-kun… I'm right here…." She cooed at him gently and laid him back on the bed. She shifted up the blankets and sat next to him on the bed as she sung him a lullaby. Her voice was not so great, but it still made Jirou feel as if he were safe and protected in his mother's arms. "I will always be by your side."

"Promise?" Jirou mumbled sleepily as he felt sleep taking hold of him.

The older woman hesitated, but when the younger child of a year and half grabbed her hand – _which was bigger than his child sized one_ \- she clutched his hand in a gentle –but tight hold.

Now to think of it, she never actually promised him that, did she…..?

* * *

Slowly, but surely, his mother was getting better. She would often ruffle his raven locks, smile timidly when he did something that pleases her, sing him lullabies before sleep, played with him sometimes when she thought he was lonely. She would often make new dishes and make him try them out – _she was an average cook, her cooking was nothing too special, but for Jirou it might be even better than food of Gods._ She would tell him stories of the First and Second Hokage's grandeur, teach him how to read and write Kanji –of course he didn't tell her he already knew how to do that. He isn't an idiot, you know, unlike some orange jumpsuit wearing menaces. She would soothe him when he's hurt –or having a nightmare, she would sew his clothes up when they're torn – _they were poor enough that they couldn't afford new clothes, so they had to reuse old ones, until they aren't even usable anymore._  Above all, she taught him how to be  _kind_  to others.

In short, she was healing. And Jirou was really glad for that.

(She finally got a mother…. A mother who loved her child as much as her child loved her too. Her dream to have a family finally came true…..)

Until one day,  _everything_  fell apart.

* * *

It all started quite innocently enough. It was one of those rare days when his mother took him with her to the nearby market. While she shopped for groceries, she left Jirou in the park where he played with other village children.

"Your brother is very cute." A woman said to Riko as she watched the adorable raven haired child laugh joyously as he chased after a random kid in a game of tag.

Riko froze and replied back in a voice devoid of any emotions. "He is not my brother. He is my son."

The woman was startled. "A-Ah, my apologies!" She hastily exclaimed, and subtly – _which wasn't as subtle in reality as the woman thought_ \- eyed the younger girl. "But in my defense, you don't look old enough to have a child."

Riko clenched her fist so hard that her nails dig into her palm, drawing blood. "Forgive me for being rude," She said coolly, "but it's none of your business."

"a-Ah, of course." The other woman nodded. There was a short pause and then the woman sighed dreamily and said, "But I must say, your child is really cute. He must've gotten his looks from his father." She mused, not noticing the slight tremble that shook Riko's form. "Your husband must be a looker."

Riko gritted herteeth and marched towards the park, and grabbed Jirou's arm. Jirou looked at her, startled. "Kaa-chan….?" He mumbled, eying how his mother was one step away from a full blown panic attack –what with her wide eyes churned with emotions, how her body trembled slightly (nothing a civilian would notice, but Jirou isn't exactly a civilian now, is he?) and her grip was actually hurting him.

"Jirou-kun." She choked out somehow, her throat suddenly felt dry. "We're leaving."

"But-"

Riko didn't hear any protests as she dragged away her son, unaware of the eyes of the other woman following them until they were out of sight.

* * *

After that, it only got worse. His mother withdrew from him. She would often zone out and stare at nothing and everything at the same time dully. Her smiles weren't warm anymore. They were tight and frigid. And she wasn't even sleeping well – _what with the dark bags under her eyes and the tired sigh she would squeak out every once in a while._  Jirou was worried. At this rate, his mother would drive herself crazy with stress.

And then there were the villagers ever since their last visit to the village, there had been some rumors floating around the village about his mother. Some said that his mother was forced into marriage, some said she ran away with her lover and had a child. Some said she had a child out of wedlock. The more darker ones were about how she murdered her own husband in cold blood.

Jirou hated how people were so quick to judge anyone. Who gave them the right to judge anyone? Who gave them the right to gossip about someone's lives? Don't they have anything better to do? Why can't they just carry on with their lives and _not_  make a spectacle of someone else's misery?

He tried. He  _really_  did. But in the end, it seemed as if she was slipping farther and farther away from his grasp. In the end, before he knew it, he was all alone.  _Again…_

* * *

"Kaa-chan?" jiru questioned as his mother placed him gently on the cart, next to their luggage, and then sat next to him. "Where are we going?"

Riko gave him a smile, which he definitely knew was fake. "You said you wanted to see Konoha, right? I'm taking you there."

"Why?" He questioned.

Her smile faltered and she looked away. In the two years Jirou had come to know his mother, he knew she had never lied to him. She might not have told him everything, but she never lied. If there was anything she was, it was honest.

So, really, how could he have known that she was lying to him for the  _first_  and the  _last_  time ever?

(How could she have known she will ever see her again?  _How?_ )

"We are going on a vacation." His mother replied, but she never looked him in the eyes.

* * *

The tall trees….. the warm sun… the gentle breeze….. the hustle and bustle of Konoha's market….. the looming Hokage mountain, with the faces of previous Hokages carved on it, as if they were watching over the village like Guardian deities… Oh how much has he missed Konoha!It has been over a decade since he has seen his Village so full of life…..

_'I'm home…'_  he mused as he stared at the crowded market with a nostalgic look in his eyes, with the random shinobi mingling with the civilians.

"Amazing, isn't it?" His mother mumbled, and he could only nod earnestly.

"Come on," she tugged his hand "I will show you around."

Jirou's eyes sparkled as he stared at his mother. "Really?"

Her eyes softened, and she kissed him on the forehead. Jirou stared at her, wide eyed. This is the first time his mother had ever been so affectionate to him! Sure, she might have given him hugs and pats on the head, but those were always rare. His mother was always hesitant on skin to skin contact. But now, she is the one who initiated the contact!

Jirou hmmed as he relished the feel of his mother's warm lips over his forehead. He was like a needy child starved of affection.

"Really." His mother replied.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Riko asked her child as soon they retired for the night in a room in some cheap hotel.

"Uh-huh!" Jirou exclaimed eagerly as he giggled and clutched Neji-kun (the dove plushie) tighter his arms. For the first time in his life, he didn't need to act like a child, coz he was feeling so happy that his inner child was squealing with delight and almost bursting from his cool facade. "Neji had fun too!" she then stared into the beady eyes of his plushie and asked "Right, Neji?"

His mother chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I'm glad…." She mumbled dazedly, her voice sounding distant, as if she was thinking of something.

Jirou stared at his mother, an unsettling feeling creeping in his heart.  _What the…..?_

"Kaa-chan?" He asked and tugged her arm to get her out of her trance. She immediately blinked, and stared down at him.

"Ah, I was in a daze again, wasn't I?" She sighed and then shook her head. "I've something for you, Jirou-kun."

Jirou blinked.  _For him?_

The older woman rummaged through the shopping bags, and pulled out a small brown paper bag. "Here." She said as she gave it to him.

He raised a brow as he opened the paper bag, and froze when he inhaled the mouthwatering scent of dango filling his nostrils. He looked up at his mother, wide eyed. He hasn't had dango ever since he was born. His mother was poor, and even with how much harder she worked, she never made enough money that they could enjoy even small luxuries. How much has his mother being saving just to bring him for this vacation? She must've had been saving every ryo in these two years for just this very day!

"Can I really eat this?" he asked hesitantly.

She just smiled at him. "Of course."

He hesitantly grabbed a dango stick, and took a bite. Instantly, the sweet flavor exploded in his mouth, making him moan.

"that good, huh?" His mother mumbled softly as she gently made him sit in her lap. He nodded eagerly and shoved a stick towards her.

"You twy it too, Kaa-chan!" he exclaimed.

She just shook her head. "I don't like sweets much, Jirou-kun." He just shrugged and kept eating his dango.

Riko let her hand run through his raven locks as he ate. "You know Jirou-kun," she mumbled softly, "I'm really glad I chose to live that day…" she whispered, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have had you….."

"thank you for being my son, Jirou-kun.."

Jirou turned to stare at his mother. Why is she saying such things? Why now? Not that he isn't glad that she is telling him how she feels about him, but something just doesn't feel  _right….._

"Kaa-chan, wha-"

He flinched as he felt splitting headache in his head, and his vision blurred. His limbs suddenly felt heavy, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand what was going on!

He mentally noted his symptoms-dizziness, blurred vision, no control on his limbs….. it seems like he has come in contact with some paralytic drug. But when…..?

The dango.  _Shit._

"Why…..?" He whispered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"I'm  _sorry_ …." She choked out as tears spilled from her eyes. "I'm not strong enough…. I tried…. I really did….." She gasped, "But in the end, the hatred I have for myself won over the love I have for you." she sobbed as she kissed his son over the forehead. "I love you….. I love you  _so_  much Jirou-kun… But I can  _never_ forget what  _that man_ did to me… I am  _tainted_ , Jirou-kun. And I'm afraid I will taint you too…" she clutched him tighter in her arms. "I don't want you to live in misery like  _me_ …. I don't want you to be despaired, taking care of a broken mother who can never be the mother you want. I don't want you to turn out like  _me_ ….."

He tried to stay awake, he really did. But his body wasn't accustomed to flushing out any toxic substances from his body. Soon, his vision swam, and he let tehd arkness engulf him in a warm embrace.

Even when he was unconscious, he swore he heard his mother's last words to him.

"Please. One day, if you can, then  _please_ forgive me, Jirou-kun."

(She regretted she couldn't even tell her her answer. She never told her how much her child loved her. How much she was grateful that she took care of her reborn self. How much she was glad to have Riko Kageyama as her mother.

She never told her she forgave her.)

* * *

The next day, the Matron of Konoha Orphanage was surprised to find a two year old child lying outside her Orphanage's doorsteps in a slumber, clutching a bird plushie in his hands.

_(That very morning, the Konoha Military police found a body of a female in the Naka river. After some investigation, it was concluded that the woman had committed suicide by jumping off a high cliff over the Naka River._

_No one noticed a raven haired boy weeping quietly, clutching a bird plushie in his arms, mourning the death of a mother who loved him_ _**so** _ _much that she even died for him.)_


	11. OMAKE- Of Chocolates and Pranks gone wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~VALENTINE DAY'S SPECIAL~  
> OMAKE- Of Chocolates and Pranks gone wrong.
> 
> Jirou gets roped in Akane's crazy plot. To retaliate, Chieko pulls a prank, but fails miserably ("It is all Sakumo's fault!" "Of course it is.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early Valentine's Day present for you all! Enjoy!

Hey Minato-kun!” Chieko called out to Minato, who had been reading a book silently in the Academy Library.

 

Minato blinked and glanced up at the Nara girl. “Yes Chieko-san? You needed something?”

 

Chieko slid in the seat next to Minato with all her lazy grace, and Minato couldn’t help but sigh in exasperation. “Let’s run away together.” She said.

 

Minato rolled his eyes, honestly he was used to Chieko’s dark humor by now. However he did a double take when Chieko stared at him with piercing amber eyes, looking as serious as she can with a lazy quirk of her eyebrow.

 

“Wait, you’re serious?” Minato exclaimed in surprise.

 

“Of course.” She stared at him as if he was being stupid. “Why would you think otherwise?”

 

_“Because of your lazy expressions, I can never tell if you’re serious or not.”_   he wanted to say, but he didn’t. Instead, he said, “Um, why do you want to run away?” _‘With me (of all the people in this world)’_ was left unsaid.

 

She opened her mouth to reply but some high pitched squeals coming from the other side of library cut them off. They both turned towards the source of noise, and found Fugaku surrounded by a group of girls – _definitely his fangirls_ \- who were all chattering at once and exclaiming how they will bring the best chocolates for him for Valentine’s Day. Poor Fugaku, eve with his (in)famous Uchiha stoic expression, they could clearly see the minute twitch appearing over his forehead.

 

Chieko grimaced and pointed her thumb at the screaming fangirls and Uchiha heir and said “Because of _that._ ” She sighed. “It’s so noisy around here. How troublesome. What is a girl do to get some quiet around her?” she then tilted her head and asked, “So, you in?”

 

Minato scratched the back of his head and mumbled sheepishly. “Uh, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” He was really tempted to say that _‘Especially if that over-protective Father of yours gets the hint of this plan of yours, I will be the first one to be sacrificed under his rage.’_ But thankfully, he didn’t.

 

Chieko sighed. “How disappointing.” She winced when the group of girls let out another shrilled squeal.

 

“WILL YOU MAGGOTS SHUT THE FUCK UP?!” Shiranui-sensei, who had been reading a very interesting literature novel ***cough* Porn*cough*** in a corner, yelled at them. “THIS IS A LIBRARY, NOT SOME CAFÉ! GET THE HELL OUT!”

 

Saying this, he _literally_ kicked the noisy idiots all out – _including Fugaku, who looked like a flustered turkey_ \- of the library and then huffed. “Idiots, the lot of them.” He mumbled under his breath and made his way to the lone corner where he could read his _specia_ l literature in peace.

 

“You know what?” Chieko mused with an amused smile on her face. “I changed my mind.” She then turned to Minato and giggled. “Let’s stay and watch these morons make a fool of themselves.”

 

Minato smiled. “I couldn’t agree less.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jirou-kun,” Akane Nara, who also happens to be Chieko’s mother, said sagely. “I need your help.”

 

Jiou glanced up at the beautiful woman and blinked. “Um, sure? What do you need my help for, Akane-san?”

 

Akane smooshed his cheeks together and said in a mock scolding tone. “Uh-Uh, I told you to call me Auntie, right?”

 

Jirou scratched his cheek and muttered sheepishly, “Uh yeah.” He then cleared his throat and asked, “So what happened?”

 

Akane placed a hand over her chest and exclaimed “Ah, it’s about Chieko-hime.”

 

Jirou tensed. “What about her?”

 

What happened? Is she okay? I just saw her two days ago…… did something happen? Is she ill? Did she got hurt? So many thoughts whirled in his mind as he worried about his friend.

 

Akane sobbed dramatically. “Oh it’s awful!”

 

Jirou clenched his fists. “What is it?”

 

“She….” She sniffed.

 

“She?” Jirou said a bit forcefully, to remind the other woman to continue on.

 

“She….. She-“ the woman gasped.

 

Jirou leaned a bit forward. “She what?” he asked softly.

 

“She refused to give chocolates to any boy on Valentine’s Day!” the woman wailed.

 

THWACK!

 

Jirou face faulted to the ground. “THAT WAS YOUR PROBLEM?”

 

Akane stared at him quizzically. “Of course. What did you expect?”

 

Jirou grumbled something under his breath, something about _Nara Women are all Crazy (with a capital C)._

 

“Don’t you know how awful it is?!” the woman exclaimed dramatically. “Chieko-hime is so dense! She doesn’t see how her boyfriends-“ (Jirou mumbled under his breath, “they are _‘boys’_ and they are her _‘friends’_ , not _‘boyfriends’_. Of course, he was ignored by the daydreaming woman.) “-are eagerly waiting for her handmade chocolates!” the woman sniffed and then wailed, “At this rate, I will never get to see my grandbabies!”

 

Jirou’s eye twitched. _Honestly, what did Takeshi-san see in this woman…? “_ Chieko is only _four_ , Akane-san. Don’t you think it’s a bit too early to think about grandbabies?”

 

Akane sighed exasperatedly and patted his head as if he were a dog. Jirou scowled. “You won’t understand, Jirou-kun. You’re not a woman after all.”

 

The twitch over his forehead increased. _Honestly, this woman……._

 

“So!” the woman chirped happily as she clapped her hands excitedly. “Since my dense daughter is just hopeless in the matters of love, I decided to help her out!” Akane giggled excitedly (evilly) with an (evil) glint in her eyes as she rubbed her hands slowly and dramatically.

_‘I have a bad feeling about this….’_ Jirou sweat dropped as he scooted away from the crazy woman.

 

Akane clamped her hand over the nine year old’s shoulder, making him squeal in terror. “Well,” she smiled _sweetly_ , and Jirou swore he almost pissed his pants. “I have a plan and I need your help, Jirou- _kun._ ”

 

Jirou wept anime tears. ‘What did I do to deserve this…?’

 

Akane rolled her eyes, “Oh no need to be so dramatic, Jirou-kun. Of course, I will reward you fairly for your efforts.”

 

Jirou was not convinced.

 

“So………. A little birdy told me you have a crush on my hubby.” Jirou froze. Akane patted his arm. “Now, now, no need to be so tense. Honestly I don’t mind. If it had been anyone else, I would’ve _ripped_ their limbs from their body.” She chuckled sadistically, and Jirou gulped in terror. “but you are family, Jirou-kun.” She said softly and smiled at him, (Somewhere a warm feeling bloomed in Tenten’s heart.) “so I don’t mind it that much.”

 

“That’s why, I have a suitable reward for you.” Akane said as she winked. “What do you think about a date with Takeshi-kun?”

 

* * *

 

 

_ Day~ 14th Feb _

_ Happy Valentine ’s Day _

 

Chieko walked leisurely around the Hidden Leaf Village, glancing around at the lovely atmosphere. There were couples all around her- some holding hands and taking a walk, others were offering roses to their lovers, and then there were girls who were giving chocolates to their crushes and all. Honestly, all this lovey dovey atmosphere made her want to puke. Don’t get her wrong, usually she wouldn’t even care if any couple start making out in front of her. But……… well, you could say that she was feeling melancholic today.

 

If in her previous life the war had ended, and the others had been alive, she was sure Naruto would’ve proposed to Hinata on Feb 14th. For all his idiocy, the blonde was a hopeless romantic. And Ino would’ve been dragging Sai around on dates and whatnot. Sakura would be blushing as she took a walk around the Village with Sasuke, wondering if she should hold his hand or not. Tenten, the dense idiot, would’ve been taken on a date by Neji, and the clueless girl wouldn’t even have any idea that it was a date until someone suggests it to her.

 

(And Temari……. Well, Temari and him would’ve been bickering about something or other, but every once in a while whenever their hands brushed each other’s they would’ve blushed and looked away. _Ah……….. good old times.)_

 

Chieko sighed and glanced at Ichiraku ramen stand. She sensed Minato and Atsuya’s chakra inside the Ramen stand. Rolling her eyes, she stepped into the Ramen stand, and was greeted with the sight of Minato and Atsuya chattering excitedly as they bit into their chocolates, waiting for Teuchi as he prepared ramen for them.

 

“Well, well, someone gave you two chocolates huh?” Chieko smirked, and the two boys jumped in surprise since they hadn’t seen her coming. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

 

Minato and Atsuya shared a quizzical look. “What are you talking about?” Atsuya asked.

 

“Um, Chieko-san,” Minato mumbled, puzzled. “Weren’t you the one who gave these chocolates to us a while ago?”

 

Chieko blinked in confusion.

 

“Pardon?”

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t only Minato and Atsuya. Fugaku, Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza also received chocolates from ‘her’. And so did the half a dozen boys from her class.

 

Turns out, someone is personating her (most likely a transformation Jutsu) and was offering chocolates to almost all her classmates.

 

Chieko’s eye twitched. “I swear, if I find the culprit, I will _murder_ them with my own two hands!”

 

“Why so serious, chibi-Chi?” A silver haired boy said as he caught up to her fast stride and walked next to her.

 

“Sakumo-san,” Her eye twitched. “I’m sorry but I’m not in mood today.”

 

“Of course, of course!” the nine year old Hatake exclaimed cheerfully. “Is it about the idiot roaming around transformed as you?”

 

Chieko halted and turned towards the boy. “How do you know about that?” she demanded.

 

Sakumo pulled out a chocolate – _that had been wrapped in pink glitter paper_ \- and showed it to her. “Because I got it from him.”

 

“Wait, _him?_ ” Chieko blinked. “You know who it is? And how did you know it was him – _whoever he is?”_

 

“Of course!” Sakumo exclaimed cheerfully. “I know it because he’s my best buddy. You can’t hide these things from your best buddy! Besides, why are _you_ so surprised? You know him too, you know!”

 

Chieko blinked. Who is the common acquaintance whom both Chieko and Sakumo knows?

 

Her amber eyes darkened. “It’s Jirou, isn’t it?”

 

“Bingo!” Sakumo cheered.

 

* * *

 

**(A few hours later)**

 

Sakumo chuckled nervously, “I don’t think it’s a good idea, chibi-Chi.”

 

“Stop calling me that! And weren’t you the one who agreed to pull a prank on Jirou?”

 

“Well, at that time I thought it’s funny. But now that I know the plan, I think it’s not funny anymore. It’s _suicidal._ ”

 

“You’re going to back out now? So much for being loyal. I thought Hatakes’ were all about loyalty.”

 

“Ugh, you manipulating, prankster of a shrimp!”

 

“Your knowledge of swear words - _or lack thereof_ \- appalls me, Sakumo-san.”

 

“You-“

 

“Stop wasting time and use that dog-like nose of yours, you troublesome boy.”

 

***mumbles*** “Girls are crazy, I swear.”

 

The two kids wandered around the street, the other child following silver haired boy as he led them to a small shop/bar in a corner of the street.

 

The Hatake pointed at the stand. “The target is there.”

 

“You sure?” Was the skeptical reply.

 

Before the other boy could answer, there was a loud CRASH! As a white haired teenager was sent flying _through_ the wooden wall of the shop, and crashed into the concrete wall of a restaurant located in front of it. There was a teenager sized hole in the wall.

 

“Damn you Jiraiya! Keep your hands to yourself!” A (familiar) voice rang out from the shop, and the other child almost stumbled from sheer shock. A buxom blonde girl stormed out of the shop, followed by a raven haired, pale skinned genius with purple eyelashes, who looked exasperated at his teammates antics. “Just because I’m drunk, doesn’t mean you get a chance to grope my ass!”

 

“Damn you Tsunade-hime!” Jiraiya – _and isn’t it strange to see him as a teenager when she (he) was used to seeing him as an old man?_ \- groaned as he detached himself from a Jiraiya-sized dent in the wall. “Stop punting me in walls!”

 

“Then Stop being a pervert!” She yelled at him.

 

“Will you two shut up? You’re creating a scene in public.” Teenager Orochimaru sighed exasperatedly.

 

_ (and wasn’t that creepy? There was a sort of innocence in teenager! Orochimaru that wasn’t there in the adult one. The adult one was batshit crazy. Even after he had been pardoned by the Five Kages in exchange of his help during the War, he still liked to keep up with his creepy experients, though the fact that he did them on those Zetsus was a silver lining.) _

 

When the two didn’t stop bickering, he let out an unamused sigh and mumbled in a creepy voice, “Or do you want me to cut you open and experiment on _you_ instead of those dead bodies from Morgue?”

__

_ (………….Nevermind. he is still as creepy as ever.) _

 

The other two shivered in terror and quickly shut up.

 

Sakumo nudged his companion and gave her an unsure look. “Are you sure you still wanna do this?”

 

His companion nodded with (false) bravado, “Yup.” The other child then took a deep breath and mumbled, “Wish me luck.”

 

“Yeah,” Sakumo scratched his cheek. “You do need it, kiddo.”

 

* * *

 

 

“A-Ano, Orochimaru-sama?”

 

 The fifteen year old blinked as he stared down at the child who just called him. He stared at the child, puzzled. Why would a child talk to _him_ – _and that too willingly?_ Orochimaru knew his unusual features made people avoid him, and the fact that he is a genius to boot makes them uneasy, so they usually ignore him. His interest in scientific research creeps them out so much that people don’t interact with him casually. It doesn’t matter that he is one of the Third Hokage’s student. People still avoid him as if he were a boogeyman.

 

So why would a child talk to him _willingly_?

 

The child- a boy of about ten years of age, with raven black hair and fair skin and sparkling purple eyes –such precious child, why is he talking to _him?_

 

Orochimaru stared at the child, boring his golden eyes into his purple ones, making the child shift nervously on his two feet.

 

“I……I-“ he clutched something in his hands, and looked around nervously, avoiding his eyes. Orochimaru could see from the periphery of his vision that Tsunade and Jiraiya are staring at their exchange curiously.

 

“What is it boy?” he hissed. “I don’t have all day, you know.”

 

The boy flinched. Huh, maybe he shouldn’t have been so harsh to the child.

 

Well, it’s not like Orochimaru is a genius of Social interactions.

 

“I…” the boy took a deep breath, and then thrust something in his hands. “P-Please accept this!” saying this, he turned around and dashed away before Orochimaru could reply to him. Bewildered by the boy’s strange behavior, he glanced down at the packet that the boy had forced into is hands before he rushed away, and was surprised to see a chocolate box wrapped neatly in a blue glitter package.

_“Oh. My. God.”_ Tsunade gaped at him. “I never thought I’d ever see the day when _Orochimaru_ receives a Valentine’s gift from someone.” She mumbled, “Am I dreaming?” She leaned towards Jiraiya and pinched his cheeks with a bit too much force, making him scream bloody murder. “ _Nope._ It’s real.”

 

“Hey!” Jiraiya argued as he cried mock tears and rubbed his swollen cheek – _which is definitely gonna bruise_ \- “why did you pinch me?”

 

“You want me to hurt my flawless skin? How cruel.” Tsunade said in a mocking tone.

 

 Orochimaru sighed. _There they go again……_

 

He glanced down at the packet and then dropped it in his pocket, deciding to throw this trash away as soon as he can.

__

_ (But he didn’t. Because after all, it was the first time someone ever gave him a gift, ever.) _

 

* * *

 

 

’Jirou’ panted as soon as he reached the designated rendezvous point decided by them prior to the start of their plan. “How did I do?”

 

“That was brilliant!” sakumo grinned as he ruffled the other’s hair, much to their chagrin. “You sure can act, chibi-Chi!”

 

A poof of smoke later, Chieko stood before Sakumo, instead of ‘Jirou’. She smirked. “I’m honored that you liked the show, M’Lord!” She bowed mockingly, and the Hatake cracked up in laughter.

 

“You’re amazing, kiddo!”

 

Chieko’s eyes fell on a piece of paper that was visible from Sakumo’s pants. “Oi, what’s that?” she asked, puzzled.

 

“Oh, it’s just the love letter that you asked me to place inside……. The packet……. With…… the chocolates….. for Orochimaru-san…….” Sakumo paled.

 

Chieko looked at him in horror. “You didn’t put the love letter into the packet?” she yelled as she strangled him, making him choke.

 

“I-I’m sorry! I forgot!”

 

“You bastard! Because of you, my prank failed miserably! DIE!”

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

* * *

 

**The next day…..**

 

Jirou squinted his eyes at Sakumo. Is it his imagination or is Sakumo’s right eye surrounded by a bit purple and blue bruise? And also, why is his nose crooked and wrapped in bandage?

 

“Oi Sakumo, what happened to you?” he called out to his friend. “Did someone hit you or something.”

 

“No…… Something even worse.” Sakumo said as he shivered in terror. “I accidently pissed a girl off yesterday.”

 

Jirou patted his arm in comfort, “I feel for ya, mate. After all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.”

 

“True words.”

 

* * *

 

**EXTRA:**

_ (Some Days Later) _

 

Jirou walked towards Sakumo, who was in Training ground Three, reading a scroll about a B ranked Lightening Jutsu.

 

“Oh hey, Ji-chan!” Sakumo called out to his friend. “Why so confused?” his eyes then fell on a plastic container in Jirou’s hands, that had some plain cookies in them. “Oh hey, cookies!” Sakumo cheered. “Thanks! I was getting hungry anyways.”

 

He snatched the container from him, and before Jirou could protest, he popped one of the cookies in his mouth. Sakumo chewed it a few times and mumbled, “Hm………… not bad. Did you bake them, Ji-chan?”

 

Jirou’s expression was a mixture of horrified amusement and surprise. “No, I didn’t.” he replied a while later. Sakumo placed another cookie in his mouth. “Orochimaru-san did.”

 

SPLAT!

 

Sakumo immediately spat out the cookie. “SAY WHAT?!”

 

Jirou scratched the back of his head, looking bewildered. “I know right. Why would Orochimaru-san bake me cookies?”

 

THUNK!

 

Jirou eyes his friend in concern as the Hatake smacked his head against a sturdy tree trunk, muttering about “ _failed pranks_ ” and _“socially inept geniuses that can actually bake better than that crazy Nara girl”_ and ‘ _insane Nara women”._  Deciding to not question his friend’s craziness – _that way lies madness_ \- he grabbed the plastic container and popped a cookie in his mouth.

 

“Hm……. Not bad.”

 

 


	12. The Little Spy,Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally slowly

The tension in the village is quite noticeable. For some reason, the civilians are being more paranoid. More often than not she has heard some shinobi talking about how their mission uptakes have picked up, and how they somehow can't catch those responsible for the skirmishes around Konoha's borders. Jirou told her that many shinobi started taking higher ranking missions -and this was cemented by the fact that more often than not she found her father arriving home bleeding from his injuries. Her mother always freaks out – _mainly because he always stains her favorite carpet with blood, and "Takashi-kun! Do you know how much of a bitch it is to clean up?!"_  - while Chieko just glances over his form and sighs in relief when the injuries are not life threatening. The wounds may scar, but at least he won't die- _like the countless others she has lost in the Fourth Shinobi War._

"Why can't you check into the hospital as soon as you come home – _like any normal person_ \- and  _not_  stain the floorboards and the carpet with your blood?" Her mother, Akane, complained as she bandaged his bleeding arm, and tied it a bit  _too_  tightly, making him wince.

Takashi groaned and shot Akane a withering glare "Stop being so loud, you troublesome woman."

Her eye twitched and she pulled his ear, making him yelp out in pain. "I will," She said in a sugary sweet voice, which made her father gulp in fear. "-when you  _use_  that brain of yours that has been rusting due to it's un-use – _as well as your laziness_ \- and stop coming home bleeding and making us worry!" Her voice took on a hysteric tint, as tears welled up in her eyes her bottom lip quivered, making Takashi flail in panic. It's  _hilarious_  to see how strong Jonin like her father can willingly face a high ranked nin to death without flinching, but they flail around like a headless chicken when it concerns facing a crying woman

Her mother leeched to her father and sobbed, while her father shot her a desperate look that screamed  _'Help me!'_  Chieko, being the adorable daughter she is, just smirked at him and sniffed haughtily as she turned away from him, making him give her a stink eye as he mouthed to her "Traitor."

She just gave him the most mature response she could – _by sticking her tongue out at him._

It is really fun to see her father awkwardly patting her mother's back and try to calm her down. For all his intelligence, Takashi can't handle an emotional woman - _even if said woman is his wife whom he loved from the bottom of his heart._ Chieko remembered the time when she used to wail during her toddler years after waking up from some nightmare, only to find her father awake next to her, flailing around comically to get her to calm down. His antics always made her lips curve into a smile, even when she feels emotionally traumatized by her nightmares.

Takashi may not seem like much, but he is the best father she could've ever asked for. Like any human being, he himself has his faults- Takashi doesn't like talking to strangers, and hence comes off as a snobbish bastard to those who don't give him good vibes. The man can't cook for the life of him, nor can he do any chores without causing some sort of disaster in their house. Most of the time, he suppresses his temper, but when his patience wears off, he vents out to the poor soul who has the unfortunate luck of being in the vicinity of his explosive anger. He usually comes off as a cool guy, but in reality is a very clingy bastard.

_He is an idiot, but he is her lovable idiot and she won't have him any other way._

* * *

"You failed in MCQ's." Takeshi, her father, said flatly as he narrowed his eyes at her. "How can someone fail in  _Multiple freaking choice questions?"_

Chieko yawned tiredly as she shrugged. "I dunno, I just did."

"You little-!" Takeshi groaned. "Don't try to act so smart young lady." He bopped lightly on her head, causing her to yelp in pain as a bump grew over her head. "You and I both know you are smart enough to pass this stupid test with flying colors."

Chieko pouted as she whined, "But it is such a  _drag_  to pass some troublesome test! Be glad that I at least attempted the test and didn't nap in the middle of it like Shikaku did."

Takashi sighed at his little girl's reply. Of course, what had he been expecting? This is his child his own talking about. He grumbled, "I saw your answer-sheet, you troublesome girl. You completed the test, true, but  _every_ answer on it was wrong." He glanced at her with a sharp stare, "Now either you are foolish enough to answer every question wrong, or, you are smart enough to know what was the right answer, and  _still_  answered them wrong." He knelt down before her and raised a brow, "You and I both know what the truth is, kay? So tell me, why did you fail the test  _on purpose?"_

Cieko winced.  _Uh-oh, the cat's out of the bag now._

She let her head hide behind her hands, and  _slooooowly_ peeked through her fingers and-  _Yup, he's still here_  –though now he is staring at her in amusement instead of furious exasperation.  _Goddammit._

"Id waff a badd." Chieko mumbled, though her voice was muffled by her palms, and hence nothing made sense to Takashi.

"What?" her father asked, confused.

Chieko sighed as she pulled her hands away from her face. "It was a bet, okay?" She grumbled, and even though she acted all gruff and whiny, he knew she was embarrassed by the way the tips of her ears turned red. "Shikaku and I made a bet on who can get the lowest marks in overall subjects and still pass to the next grade."

Takashi chuckled. Oh his cute,  _cute_ daughter. On one hand, she is very,  _very_ smart – _smarter than most Nara, including their Clan Head_ \- but always acts in a way that makes anyone look over her intelligence as if it is nothing. On the other hand, she sometimes acts like such a child that it makes even Takashi second guess if this is really his little,  _brilliant_  Princess, or someone else.

"And?" her father asked with a raised brow. "Did you win?"

Chieko gave him an unimpressed look. "Of course, what do you take me for?"

Takashi chuckled as he ruffled her hair, "Good girl."

* * *

Jirou swore he will choke if he kept laughing as he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes by now. But he couldn't help it. Chieko is just  _way too funny._

"Wait," Jirou said when he finally got his laughter under control. "You mean to tell me that you  _failed_ most of your tests just because you and Shikaku had a bet about who can get the lowest marks and still pass because of the average score of overall subjects?"

Chieko nodded.

_"Pfthahahahahahahahahaha!"_  Jirou cackled. "Oh this is gold!" he gasped. "I bet you left the teachers gaping at your scores, wondering how the hell you even passed even after failing most of the subjects!"

Chieko shrugged as she twirled the chopsticks in the ramen. "Shiranui-Sensei wasn't exactly happy with my scores. He said if I had shown as much dedication to my studies as I had to the bet,  _I_  would have been the best student of the year, and not Minato."

"True, true." Jirou said as he slurped the broth. "You and I both know well how far you and Minato both are in terms of," he paused and then shrugged, "-well, everything shinobi related."

"So," Chieko said as she eyed the Konoha headband tied around Jirou's head. "I take it that you passed the Academy Exams as well as the Genin test?"

"Mhmm," Jirou hummed under his breath as he bit into some vegetable in the ramen. "Yeah, though the Genin Test was still a bitch to pass." He grimaced as he remembered the mess that was his Genin test. It was almost bad- maybe even worse than the survival test he had to endure under Gai. Damn Uchihas are sadistic little bastards.

Chieko pushed away the now empty bowl of ramen, and shook her head when Teuchi asked if she would want another bowl. She turned to Jirou and asked, "Tell me about your team."

Jirou sighed. "There isn't much to tell. My teammates are Sakumo and Dai-" at her questioning look, he explained, "Maito Dai." Understanding dawned on her. Of course, isn't that Gai sensei's father? "Our Jonin Sensei is Kagami Uchiha."

Chieko shot him an incredulous look. " _The_  Kagami Uchiha?"

Jirou snickered. "The same one."

_"Holy shit."_  Chieko gasped. "You  _lucky bastard."_

Every shinobi participating in the Fourth Shinobi war knew who Kagami Uchiha was –mainly because Sasuke (who had gotten fed up with Edo-tensei!Tobirama's naggings about one thing or other) started a rumor (that he no doubt had heard from some of his cousins when they had been alive before the Uchiha massacre) about Tobirama-sama being a tsundere and acting like he hated Uchihas, but the truth was far from it. The reason? Well, he had a lover by the name of Kagami Uchiha, but was too shy to announce to out loud. Needless to say, Tobirama-sama had to endure so much teasing because of that (most of the times the poor man wished he was truly dead, even if he was literally a corpse.) It was among few things that could make someone smile during those dark times.

However, everyone's amusement towards Kagami turned to respect when Tobirama-sama taught Sasuke one of Kagami Uchiha's strongest Jutsu, that had been a huge help to them later on when one day the Zetsu army ambushed the new HQ of the Shinobi Alliance, and Sasuke single handedly destroyed the Zetsu Army with Kagami's jutsu he had learned from lord Tobirama.

Needless to say, every shinobi survivor of the Fourth war felt a huge amount of hero-worship for the legend that is Kagami Uchiha. Even in his death he had managed to help the future generations out.

How can someone not respect such a great shinobi?!

"I know right." Jirou shot her a smug look.

Chieko grumbled, "I swear, if I didn't get a better Sensei when I'm a genin, I'm going to throw a huge tantrum," Jirou snickered. However, his snickers turned to choked gasps of horror when he heard Chieko add on, "-that includes everything with chilly pepper, orange paint, tomatoes, and dog poop."

Jirou sent her a frigid glare, "Are you trying to burn the whole village to the ground?"

Chieko shrugged casually, "Maybe."

_What?_  No need to look so incredulous. No one spends years with Konoha's Orange menace that is Naruto Uzumaki and  _not_  learns amazing pranking lessons from the King of Pranksters.

* * *

Shikaku narrowed his eyes at the shogi board, trying to find a hole in Chieko's defenses. But nope, there were none. How the hell does she keep winning these days?

Chieko yawned as she patted Inoichi's hair, as the Yamanaka heir lay in her lap and snoozed while they played their boring game – _his words, not hers_ \- while Choza was trying out new flavors of the potato chips he bought.

Chieko stared at Shikaku with half lidded eyes and slumped, "Are you done yet?"

Shikaku glared at her, and then groaned. "ugh, you troublesome girl. How come you keep winning these days?" he complained.

Chieko scoffed, "You're saying as if you ever stood a chance against me."

"I used to win when we were toddlers." Shikaku pointed out to her.

"Only because I let you win." She argued back.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, unconvinced by her argument.

Her eye twitched, "Why, you-!"

"Chieko-san!"

"Yo, Chi-chan!"

Chieko's eyes lit up as she shoved Inoichi off her lap –making the blonde grumble- and walked off towards her two friends- Minato and Atsuya- as they ran towards her, grinning. They met each other in the middle of the garden, and immediately Atsuya started chattering about a new prank he unleashed on his father's ANBU guards, while Minato giving in his two cents every once in a while, and Chieko nodding her head to Atsuya's ramblings, listening attentively, while whispering a thing or two in Minato's ears, making the blonde giggle.

(While Inoichi and Choza scooted away from Shikaku as he glowered darkly at the two boys chatting happily with Chi-chan.)

"What are you two doing here?" Shikaku asked as he walked towards Chieko and her friends.

Atsuya responded to him in a very mature fashion- by sticking his tongue out. See? How mature. NOT! "Chi-chan promised to play 'Ninja' with us today."

Shikaku glowered at the Sarutobi heir and scoffed, "No, she's going to play shogi with me."

Atsuya shook his head. "No way! Who' want play such a boring game such as shogi? 'Ninja' is way too cooler than some stupid board game!"

Shikaku rolled his eyes, "You're such a brat."

Atsuya snarled at him, "Why you-"

Chieko's eyes twitched as the argument went on and on. Damn brats, making so much noise. They're so much worse than Kiba and Naruto on a bad day.

….On second thought yeah,  _no_. No one can compare to the prankster duo when they were in the mood to 'play'.

Rolling her eyes as the argument escalated to whether pink bunnies exist or not – _how the hell did they end up to that anyways? Kids these days, I swear…_ \- She grabbed Minato's hands and winked when he shot her a questioning look. Her hands quickly flew some hand signs as the shadows under her feet grew darker, and soon, the two of them disappeared from the view, while the kids knew no better.

.

.

.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Chieko sighed in bliss as she laid on the ground and stared at the tree canopy over their heads. Sunlight filtered through the canopy and fell on the grassy ground. The birds chirruped and the wind blew swiftly.

"It is." Minato mumbled distractedly as he stared dazedly at his clenched hand.

Chieko sighed as she sat up – _reluctantly, of course_. She said, "Spill it, what's worrying you?"

Minato blinked as he tilted his head – _Damn it, he looks so cute! She really needs to suppress this sudden girly desire to dress him up in frilly pink clothes_ \- and asked, "What do you mean?"

Chieko rolled her eyes. "You have been sulking for  _days._  Even Atsuya noticed, and that's saying something since he is denser than Kiba –and that's saying something."

Minato asked in confusion, "Who?"

Chieko waved her hand dismissively, "No one you should be concerned about." She then leaned a bit closer to him, such that their faces were inches apart.  _Minato's face flushed a deep red. Aw, he looks so cute when he's flustered_!

Chieko asked sternly, "There's something going on in your mind, isn't it? What is it?"

Minato leaned back a bit and he tensely looked away.

Chieko pressed a bit. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He didn't speak. Chieko just poked his shoulder, and kept poking it. "I'm not going to leave you until you tell me."

Minato clenched his fists as his  _blueblueblueblueblue_  eyes narrowed, and he  _finally_  snapped his head at Chieko and asked Chieko suddenly, "Why is Jirou nii-san always with you?! Why are you two always together?!"

Chieko stared at him incredulously _. What? That's it?_

"Minato…." Chieko mumbled, "Are you…..  _jealous?"_

Minato's cheeks flushed pink as he puffed his cheeks – _how adorable!_ \- and mumbled as he huffed – _that's so like Naruto…_ \- "Shut up."

Chieko pressed her lips tightly, but still, somehow, a giggle escaped through her lips. Soon, the giggle turned into full blown laughter, and a moment later, Minato found himself staring incredulously at Chieko as she clutched her stomach and rolled on the ground in laughter.

Chieko wiped her tears of laughter when she finally finished laughing and pinched Minato's cheeks as she cooed, "Aw….. that's so cute, Minato-kun!"

Minato's blush deepened as he exclaimed, "Chieko-san, stop teasing me, please!"

"Never!" Chieko said as she giggled once again.

* * *

Shikaku stared smugly at Chieko, who just gave him a flat look.

"Chi-chan, I learned a new Jutsu from my father." Shikaku said smugly as he folded his arms over his chest and puffed his chest proudly.

Chieko asked, bored, "Oh, and which one is it?"

"Shadow Extension Jutsu." Shikaku said with a smirk.

Chieko blinked as she scratched her cheek, "Oh, isn't that the most basic Jutsu in the Nara Clan."

Shikaku gave her an annoyed glance, "At least I can do it, unlike you, you troublesome girl." He then skidded backwards as he said, "Watch this!" then he folded his fingers in hand signs-

_Rat- Boar- Monkey!_

**_"Shadow Extension Jutsu!"_ **

The shadows beneath his feet distorted and wavered as they somewhat extended two metres away from him, wobbling and trembling the entire time. Beads of sweat rolled down Shikaku's forehead as he panted and struggled to keep up the jutsu. The Jutsu lasted for two minutes before it collapsed.

"See?" Shikaku panted as he stared at Chieko – _waiting for her to stare at him in awe and wonder_ \- and exclaimed, "Isn't….. that….. awesome?"

"Oh?" Chieko blinked, and then nodded. "Well done, Shikaku-kun." Shikaku puffed his chest in pride as he preened.  _Chi-chan is impressed! Mission successful!_

However, all his daydreams shattered into a thousand pieces by Chieko's next words. "Although, there are still a few holes in your technique." She said as she tilted her head, "Watch and learn, Shikaku-kun."

Her hands flew into hand-signs at an amazingly fast speed –she didn't even need the handsigns for this basic jutsu, and was only doing it for Shikaku's sake- and without even saying the name of the jutsu, she activated it.

The shadows beneath her feet extended towards Shikaku, and then they spun around him in a circle. The shadows kept extending playfully around the field in a zig-zag manner, covering every inch of the field.

Chieko let the jutsu drop and then shrugged, "See? It's not that hard."

Shikaku stared at her with his jaw hanging open. "You knew this Jutsu already?!"

Chieko raised a brow. "Of course I did." However, she blinked her eyes a moment later, and stared incredulously at Shikaku, who was sulking in a corner, depressed, and he drew circles on the ground with his finger, growing mushrooms along with it.

Chieko chuckled sheepishly as she embarrassedly scratched her nose. "Maybe I overdid it a bit?"

* * *

 

_**EXTRA:-** _

"Takashi-kun…." Akane mumbled as she clutched her husband's hand tightly, unwilling to let him go. She knew a shinobi's life was filled with danger,  _but this…._

Takashi patted her hand and kissed her cheek, "It's alright." He mumbled gruffly. "I will be fine."

"Promise me," She said as her amber eyes stared stubbornly into his dark ones. "Promise me you will be back safe and sound."

He sighed. "You know I can't promise that."

She tensed. "But-"

He placed a finger on her lips, quieting her. "You know I don't like making promises that I can't keep." He mumbled gruffly as he forcefully pulled his hand back and stepped back from her.

Akane stared at her husband as he walked away from her, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Takashi ignored his wife's sharp and heartbroken gaze as he stepped out of the house and sighed.

"You were going to leave without seeing me even once?"

Takashi froze, and  _slowly_ turned to stare at his daughter who had just returned from Ninja Academy. It has been some days since joined the second Year Class in Ninja Academy.

_Wasn't she supposed to return in the evening?_

Chieko seemed to have read his mind as she answered, "I skipped the class today."

Takashi sighed exasperatedly, "You shouldn't skip your classes like that."

"And you should leave without a word to your adorable, cute daughter." Chieko quipped back as she lazily walked over to him, and eyed him from top to bottom.

The Jonin outfit fit snuggly on him. His weapon's pouch was filled to the brim, as well as the huge scroll hanging on his shoulder that contained food, extra clothes, medicinal pills, water, and weapons. A tanto laid in it's hilt over his belt that had green swirling patterns on it.

He looked ready for war. Well, he should, after all, he is the Fourth in Command of the platoon he is being sent in.

Takashi stared silently at his daughter as she probingly gazed him from top to bottom. She then stared at him with wide, amber eyes, and Takashi steeled his heart as he tried to burn her image in his mind.

Chieko stepped forward and she suddenly flung herself onto her father, clutching his legs – _or whatever she could reach, curse her short height!_ \- as she embraced him in a hug. "Take care, Tou-chan." She mumbled. "I will wait here for you."

Takashi's heart clenched as she scooped his little Princess in his arms and embraced her tightly in a hug. She is so,  _so_  small, so  _adorable_ , so  _brilliant….._  he will really miss her. He will miss his little Princess the most.

He reluctantly let her go and kissed her forehead. The phantom touch of her soft and warm skin still lingered on his lips, as well as her babyish scent that still clung to her even after her toddler years soothed his tense nerves. He patted her dark hair as he stood up, and walked away without glancing back even once.

She stood there, watching his back as it moved away from he and soon disappeared in the distance, and wondered…

_Why is she always left behind watching others' back as they leave her one by one for war?_

She took a deep breath and clenched her fists. Now is not the time to drown in grief and sorrow. Now is time to  _do_ something.

_The Second Shinobi War has just begun._


	13. The Little Spy, Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The daily life of Chieko Nara and Jirou..........

 

~O~

Dark eyes flitted across every single person that walked down the street; calculating their personality, quirks and habits with a single glance. Most people here weren’t that different- cold, ruthless and a lot more shameless than you’d find in any other part of Konoha. People here were like the worst scum of the society. Well, that is to be expected, after all, this is the region of Red lights District of Konoha.

 

But still, even among a load of lowest quality coal, you can still somehow find a diamond in the rough. And that is what exactly their goal was.

 

Dark eyes absently flickered across many people, and ignored a small chakra signature suddenly bumping into them.

 

“I-I’m sorry.” The child – _a boy of about five_ \- mumbled fearfully as he flinched, as if expecting a scolding. He didn’t wait for the starnger’s reaction as he quickly scurried off, lightly passing by him.

 

Dark eyes stared at the child’s disappearing back, the corner of lips twitching up in amusement.

 

“Light on feet, good at acting, and not even once faltering during the act…..” the stranger concluded, and raised a dark brow and patted their now empty pocket, the wallet was missing. The lips quirked up in a – _somewhat_ \- fake smile, “Color me impressed.”

 

“Goodness! Your ‘Sai’ impression is getting better and better by the minute!” A figure appeared next to the stranger, complaining in an annoyed tone, “If I didn’t know any better, I would believe I am _really_ staring at _Sai_ right now.”

 

Dark eyebrows rose upwards and a genuinely –fake- smile appeared on a pale face. “Oh?” the hoarse voice _purred_. “And why do you believe I am not _Sai_ , Sa-ku-ra?”

 

Green eyes narrowed in disgust and the other person shivered, “Stop it, _please_. You’re creeping me out.”

 

A hollow chuckle escaped the pale lips, and the stranger just turned and started walking away.

 

“So…….” Green eyes darted curiously at him. “You look happy. Found someone interesting?”

 

The corner of the pale lips quirked upwards. “Who knows?” The stranger drawled out with a fake smile.

 

Green eyes lit up eagerly, “Who is it?”

 

Dark eyes rolled upwards at the darkening sky, as the stranger absently stated, “Male, Age 4 to 5, height 38 inches, weighs about 32 pounds. Grey eyes, Sun burnt skin, Light Purple hair, round face, firm jaw, pointed nose. Personality- most likely proud, ruthless, cunning, intelligent and adaptable.  Fact- He reminds me too much of Uzuki-taichou.”

 

The other person almost tripped at his last statement. Green eyes widened in disbelief, “Seriously? Uzuki-taichou as in _Yugao Uzuki_ , right? We’re talking about the same person right?!”

 

Dark eyes agreed absently, “The one and only.”

 

A sigh. “This…… is too much of a coincidence.” A pause, and then the other person chuckled helplessly, “Do you think Naruto’s special brand of luck rubbed off on us?”

 

Pale lips quirked upwards, “Most likely, because things like this don’t happen to us on a daily basis.”

 

“I beg to differ.” The other person said dryly, “the cripple is still looking for more minions to brainwash, I see.”

 

Dark eyes narrowed as they sensed the cold, biting chakra skimming around their sensory range- most likely a ROOT shinobi sent for a scouting mission in Red Lights district, or maybe sent to abduct more unsuspecting kids-who knows? The point is, they can’t stand out now, which seems impossible, if you are accompanied by someone with bright pink hair – _of all the fucking things!_

 

A pale hand pinched the other person’s arm, making them yelp out in pain. “You talk too much.” The disapproving tone was quite clear. “Think before you speak.” _Don’t tip off the ROOT for any reason, it’s too early for that._

 

Green eyes narrowed in a glare. “I _know.”_

 

Pale lips quirked up in a fake smile. “Could’ve fooled me.”

 

The other person let out a strangled noise, “Ugh, your _Sai_ impression is really on mark, lazy boy.”

 

Dark eyes stared at their partner in amusement, “Your _Sakura_ impression isn’t that bad too.” A pause, and then the stranger muttered, “Keep an eye on the Uzuki look-alike, don’t let him get in the clutches of that madman.”

 

Green eyes narrowed in determination, and rosy lips mumbled back, “Hai, Commander.” Brushing off a lone strand of pink hair back, the other person asked, “Should I scout him out?”

 

Dark eyes gleamed contemplatively, “Test him in standard _Kakashi_ way, if he passes, recruit him immediately.”

 

The other person’s face lit up, “Our first recruit, now that’s exciting! There certainly is a thrill in tempting someone to the Dark side, isn’t it?”

 

A fake smile bloomed on pale lips, “No comments.”

 

~O~

Chieko hummed under her breath as she did her homework somewhat distractedly, doodling some ideas for some seal in a code while waiting for the idiot to return. She spared a glance at the figure that suddenly shunshined into her room, and flopped down on her bed in exhaustion.

 

“Tough day?” Chieko asked as she slammed her notebook shut, and turned her attention to the idiot massaging his head, and muttering curses under his breath.

 

“That kid is a demon-in-disguise, I swear.” Jirou cursed as he narrowed his purple eyes. He then shot her a flat look and said, “What did you even see in him?”

 

“Talent.” She answered flatly, “and a lot of it.” 

 

Jirou rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath in irritation.

 

Chieko’s amber eyes noticed the twitch on his forehead, and the way his fingers kept flickering towards his weapon’s pouch. She wondered out loud, “You’re not irritated because of the kid.” She stated in a matter of fact tone, and Jirou glared at her and cursed something about Nara geniuses and their creepy deducting skills, which she ignored with practiced ease. “So, what exactly happened?”

 

Jirou shot her an irritated glare, “So, turns out parading around the red lights district transformed as _Sakura_ was a _bad_ idea.”

 

Chieko tried, she _really_ did, but somehow a giggle still escaped her lips. Jirou picked a pillow on her bed and threw it at her, which she dodged with practiced ease. She said in amusement, “Hey, don’t take your frustration out on me. I’m not the idiot who just _had to_ transformed into a pink haired bombshell for an inconspicuous mission.”

 

Jirou grumbled, “It’s not like I had any choice.”

 

“You could’ve transformed into your Tenten persona.” Chieko pointed out.

 

“The same reason you didn’t transform into your Shikamaru form, and instead chose the most emotionally stunted person among our generation.” Jirou retorted. “I’m saving that one for some other thing I have in mind.”

 

“I hope it doesn’t involve weird fetishes…..” She didn’t get to say more before she had to duck down to avoid hitting by a pillow, that Jirou had oh so graciously thrown to shut her up. _Oh he is so easy to rile up!_

 

Chieko quirked her dark eyebrows up. “My, my, resorting to violence now, Jirou-kun? Are you really that much _sexually frustrated_?”

 

He gaped at her as he opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish.

 

Enjoying his speechless expression, she egged him on, “Do you want my help to _relieve_ you, Jirou-kun? I may have been out of practice for a decade or so, but I assure you, I’m _very_ good in bed. Temari seemed to think so too.”

 

His face turned a dark shade of red as he sputtered in embarrassment. _Ino was right, it really is therapeutic to tease someone to death._

 

“Why you-!”

 

The bump on her head she receive because she was too busy cackling to dodge his hit had been worth it, really.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, your Mom isn’t home?” Jirou asked in curiosity as Chieko brought some snacks for him –after cleaning up the mess made by the pillow fight that ensued after her little teasing session.

 

“Yup.” She answered as she placed the plate filled with cookies on a side table. “She is out for grocery shopping and won’t be back for hours.”

 

“No wonder you were so freely teasing me with sexual innuendoes.” Jirou muttered, “Your parents would’ve had a heart attack if they ever hear their little Princess speak in such _vulgar_ language.” He shot her a stink eyed look.

 

“It isn’t my fault you’re still an innocent, shy, easy-to-embarrass virgin.” Chieko said nonchalantly and Jirou once again picked up a pillow _she had just placed back after cleaning the room_. She shot him a frigid glare, her amber eyes narrowing as she channeled her Inner Yoshino and hissed, _“Put. it. down.”_

 

“Yes, mam!” Jirou yelped in fear as he dropped the pillow back –and even patted it carefully a few times.

 

Chieko nodded sagely, “Now that’s better.”

 

She then moved towards the window and pulled the curtains wide, cutting off the sunlight streaming in from the window, leaving the room somewhat darkened. She tapped the window-sill and activated a barrier around her room that prevented others from sensing, listening, or seeing into her room for the time being.

 

“Let’s get started now, shall we?” She mumbled as she turned back and saw Jirou nodding approvingly at her decision and rolled her eyes as she walked towards the wall -bare of any photos, portraits or furniture- opposite to her bed, and placed her hand over it. A seal matrix appeared beneath her hand, keyed to her chakra only. She activated it, and a moment later, the pale blue bare wall shimmered, and suddenly, the whole wall was filled with charts, diagrams, hand-made pictures, post-it notes, and what not.

 

Jirou eyed the now visibly filled wall, and quirked an eyebrow upwards, “A reality distorting genjutsu seal? Really?”

 

“If you’re worried that a sharingan or Byakugan can see through it, then don’t be.” Chieko said flatly, “Even Sasuke with his Rinnegan will have a hard time decoding this seal.”

 

Jirou hummed approvingly. “Color me impressed. Your fuinjutsu skills are certainly impressive.”

 

“Of course, they have to be impressive.” Chieko mumbled grimly, “I had to sacrifice _so_ much to gain these skills.”

 

_(Unlike Tenten who acquired her Fuinjutsu knowledge with hard work and dedication, he had to cram these stupid formulas in his mind through sweat, blood and tears. There was no other option than ‘do or die’.  There had never been a choice for him……)_

 

The resulting silence was stifling and awkward. Jirou let his eyes fall on various charts and post-it notes on the opposite wall, giving Chieko some privacy to get over her turmoil. Fortunately, it didn’t take long for her to recover.

 

Chieko sighed as she picked up a marker from her pen holder and made her way to the wall filled with charts and what-not and said, “This is all what I had come up with ever since I have woken up in this timeline.” Chieko gestured towards the wall and said, “I added every single thing I can remember from our time, and classified it according to the time period the incidents happened. This method is not hundred percent accurate, but it will do.” She spared a glance at Jirou, who nodded in understanding. She continued on-

 

“After writing out every detail I could remember and classifying it in order of time period it happened, I realised that there have been some…… inconsistencies – _you can say_ \- with some incidents. Some of them don’t make any sense.”

 

“Like what?” Jirou asked.

 

Chieko pointed at a post-it note on which was written ‘UZUSHIO’ with huge, bold letters, and explained, “Like the annihilation of Uzushiogakure. I take it that it took the alliance of Kiri, Kumo and Iwa to bring the Uzumakis down to their slaughter, but have you ever thought how exactly did the alliance even set foot inside the Village? Because from what I’ve heard so far, Uzushio’s defense is the best. The Barrier seals are ancient artwork of fuinjutsu, totally unbreakable, and no outside force can break them.”

 

Jirou asked incredulously, “Isn’t that a bit too high praise?”

 

Chieko answered flatly, “Naruto once told me that the Uzushio barrier seals even withstood a bijuu bomb from Kurama when he had been on a rampage sometime during Warring Clans era.”

 

Jirou muttered contemplatively, “In that case, how can you break an unbreakable seal like that?”

 

“Not from outside, that’s for sure.” Chieko pointed out.

 

Jirou inhaled sharply, “You mean-?”

 

She pursued her lips, “there is a forty five percent chance that there had been a traitor among the Uzumakis.”

 

“And the rest?”

 

“There is a fifty five percent chance of someone else tipping off the alliance about the weak points of Uzushio’s barrier –someone who knew the Uzumakis and has intensive knowledge about the barrier.”

 

The silence was stifling. Jirou sighed as he rubbed his temple. “We should change the topic,” he mumbled. “We have a lot to cover up, and sketch out a plan to deal with the Second War……. And we don’t exactly have much time to spare.”

 

Chieko hummed, “I agree.” She said as she moved on to the next topic. “Let’s move on to the next inconsistency during the period of Second Shinobi War –as well as afterwards.” She tapped her marker at a graph showing mortality rates of various clans of Konoha and spoke, “According to the information I remember reading from the Population Division of Konoha during our time, there had been a huge decline in some clans’ population during and after Second Shinobi War. Major Clans’ like Senju, Kurama, Hatake, Hoki, Kohaku never recovered from the huge hit their population took during this time. I find it suspicious that so many clans had to deal with this during the same time period.”

 

“Do you think Danzo is behind this?” Jirou asked.

 

She shrugged, “Who knows?” She then shook her head and continued on, “There are many other inconsistencies I found out, but now is not the time to discuss it. Our attention right now should be on the Second Shinobi War, and some of it’s incidents that could be troublesome later on.”

 

“You mean like how Nawaki Senju died during this time, and later on the same thing happened to Dan Kato, leading Tsunade-sama to emotional crises, making her leave the village.” Jirou pointed out.

 

Chieko shook her head, “That was Tsunade-sama’s decision, I don’t have the mans to play God and babysit her brother and soon-to-be lover just so I can keep her where I could see her every time.” She paused and mumbled, “Although, I find it strange that Nawaki Senju –who had only gone for a Courier mission, especially with Orochimaru as the Team Leader- came across such a lethal trap. Why would any enemy nin lay a trap for some delivery service shinobi? That’s ridiculous!”

 

He pondered, “Well, that is something to think about.”

 

“Anyways,” She shrugged, “I was saying, there are some incidents we need to keep an eye on during the Second War timeline. First, there is the incident with Uzushio- we have to stop the slaughter of the Uzumakis. _Period._ ” Her eyes burned with unsaid emotions as she muttered, “We can’t lose such beneficial assets like the Uzumakis. Just think about it, if we still had some Uzumakis as allies during the Fourth War, that would’ve been a huge help to us.” She sighed wearily, “Maybe then, the outcome wouldn’t have had been so hopeless…….”

 

He sighed. “Let’s not talk about depressing things, okay?”

 

Chieko nodded reluctantly as she moved on the topic, “Also, this is also the time where the Sannin had a decisive battle with hanzo the Salamander of Ame, and got their moniker.” She spared a glance at Jirou and said, “It is also the time period during which Sakumo made his name as ‘ _Konoha’s White Fang.’_ ”

 

He raised a brow, “Your point?”

 

“My point is,” She drawled out, “We need to keep these key figures within our grasp. The Sannin split apart after the Second War –each of them pursued their own goals- and Sakumo….. well, you’ve heard what happened to him in the end, haven’t you?”

 

Jirou clenched his fist and hissed in determination, “I won’t let that happen this time, I swear.”

 

“Good.” She nodded approvingly. “After all, we need someone of the White Fang’s caliber if we want to deal with the likes of Zetsu and Madara.”

 

“By the way,” He asked as he scratched his cheek, “I don’t mind being explained the causes and effects of this Second war, but can you please make it quick and hash out a plan? Because all this is making my head hurt.”

 

The corner of her lips twitched upwards and she sighed in exasperation, “Yes, yes, you troublesome boy, I’ll get to the point.” She pulled a chair towards her and sat on it, and lazily continued on, “Here’s our To-do-list for the time being- One. Keep the Uzumakis alive. We’ll definitely need their help to seal Gedo maze once we defeat Madara and Zetsu.” She continued on, “Two. We need a spy in ROOT. Danzo can’t be left unchecked, or it’ll be very troublesome to deal with him later on.” At Jirou’s nod, she tilted her head and said, “Three. Lay the foundations for a new organization that can counter ROOT. I believe it is work in progress.”

 

 

Jirou hummed in agreement. “That Uzuki look-alike kid will be a good addition for our organization.”

 

“That he will.” She said as she quirked her lips upwards in a small smile.

 

“So, if you’re done with debriefing me about our plans, I’d like to go back to my apartment.” Jirou said as he yawned tiredly, “I promised Otouto I’ll bring Ramen for dinner.”

 

Chieko pursued her lips, “There is still one topic we need to discuss, but since I haven’t come up with any solution for that problem, I think it’s better if we leave it for later on.”

 

Jirou sighed in relief, “Good. Because I swear if I had to stay here a moment more, I’d be worried and depressed about the fact that we have to do so much and we have so little time to accomplish our goals.”

 

Chieko drawled out lazily, “When do we ever get as much time as we want?”

 

After hashing out some details of their plans, Jirou left chieko all alone as he went back to his apartment, leaving behind a girl staring blankly at her ceiling, her mind whirling with ideas and thoughts.

_‘Now the only problem is,_ ’ Chieko thought desperately, ‘ _How do I contact the bijuus and warn them of their impending doom?’_

 

* * *

 

 

Chieko yawned once again and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She hasn’t been able to sleep properly these days, her mind constantly making and discarding plans at a rate comparable to that of her previous lifetime during the War. She was constantly worrying about the littlest of details, since even the smallest of mistake could lead to someone’s death. And she didn’t want to lose anyone before the real problem surfaces.

 

Minato spared a glance at Chieko who yawned once again, and asked, “Chieko-san, you seem tired…… You haven’t been sleeping properly, have you?” Useless question, really, since he could see the dark bags under her eyes. But it would be quite impolite of him to point it out loudly, and Jirou-nii hasn’t taught him to be impolite to anyone.

 

“Just some nightmares, that’s all.” She lied with practices ease, since she can’t exactly tell him that she hasn’t been getting sleep lately because she was busy spending her nights planning for the future.

 

Minato’s blue eyes glanced at her in concern as she once again rubbed her tired eyes. Chieko noticed his reaction and rolled her eyes. _Seriously, this blonde kid is such a worrywart._ She mumbled jokingly, “Don’t worry, I’ll catch on with my sleep during Shiranui Sensei’s class. That man’s lectures are akin to a lullaby after all.”

 

Minato shook his head. “That won’t do. Shiranui-Sensei said he will take practical lessons today.”

Chieko’s amber eyes widened in alarm.

 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Five more laps!” Shiranui-sensei hollered as he eyed his students running laps around the Academy grounds. His eyes landed on a one figure jogging – _jogging? Che, more like dragging her feet on the ground at a very slow pace_ \- at the very end of the group.

 

“Chieko Nara! Move your damn feet a little faster, will you?!” he shouted at her.

 

Upon hearing his order, Chieko shot a frigid glare to the damn man who wanted her to run faster. Why the hell did he get to stand in shade, while she has to run laps in such sweltering heat?! _This is so not fair!_

 

Right now she really envied her clone that was training the new recruit in the Red Lights district as _‘Sai-Sensei’._ She really should’ve swapped places with that clone. At least then she wouldn’t have had to deal with this crap.

 

“Faster, Nara girl!” the Demon Sensei hollered once again, and Chieko resisted the urge to shoot him with a Fire jutsu. In her previous life as Shikamaru, even Asuma hadn’t made her run laps –to say nothing of Iruka, who had just threw his hands up in air and let him do whatever he wanted after the one time he refused to wake up from his nap even after Iruka screamed for hours. _Ah, good old times._

 

Shikaku jogged up to her –he was just a tad bit faster than her, knowing that if he lagged behind like Chieko is doing right now, the Demon-Sensei will fry his ass with a lightening Jutsu. The only reason Hiroto shiranui-Sensei isn’t doing so with Chieko because he already noticed her ill health. Shikaku glanced at her lazily and muttered, “You troublesome girl, can’t you go a bit faster? At this rate, you’ll anger the Demon even further.”

 

“I’m trying, aren’t I?’ She gritted her teeth and spat out harshly. It wasn’t exactly a lie. She was way too tired to spare any effort on running. Actually, she wouldn’t spare any effort even if she wasn’t tired. Period.

 

Shikaku sighed exasperatedly and said, “If you aren’t feeling well, you can take a trip to medic nin’s office, you know that right?”

 

“I’m fine.” She huffed as she pumped chakra into her feet and jogged a bit faster. Four laps still remained. _Damn it._

 

Shikaku observed her with narrowed eyes, noting her uneven breathing, her flushed face, her sweating skin, the dark bags under her eyes, as well as her amber eyes staring distractedly ahead- _filled with worry and exhaustion._ He asked, “Are you worried about your father?”

 

She faltered, and almost tripped on an unsuspecting stone peeking out from the ground. She snapped her head at him and exclaimed, “What?”

 

“Your father.” He pointed out as he jogged next to her. “I’ve heard he was sent out to the Battlefield with the first wave of Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf. Are you worried about him?”

 

She huffed and mumbled, “That’s ridiculous. I know he’s fine.” Her tensed shoulders said otherwise.

 

Shikaku bumped his shoulders with hers and gave her a lazy smile. “Don’t think too much, Chi-chan.  You’ll get a headache otherwise.”

 

Saying this, he sped up and caught up to Inoichi and Choza, who were running just a tad further from her, bickering about how Choza shouldn’t eat while running – _which Choza vehemently disagreed with._ Chieko stared at Shikaku’s back as he ran further away from her and sighed.

 

“I must be pathetic enough to have even an idiot like him worried for me.” She mumbled in annoyance, though a small smile unconsciously lifted on her rosy lips.

 

* * *

 

 

“Those bastards! I swear I will kick their butts!”

 

“ _Ssh,_ Atsuya-kun! Let Chieko-san sleep, will you? She hasn’t been feeling well lately.”

 

“Don’t ‘Ssh’ me, Minato! How dare those bastards attack you-“

 

SMACK!

 

“Keep your voice down, you troublesome boy. If you wake Chi-chan up, I _swear_ I’ll hit you.”

 

“Why, you-“

 

“Oh for heavens sake,” Chieko mumbled in her half-woken state as she opened an amber eye and hissed in annoyance _“Shut the fuck up or get lost!”_

 

The five kids surrounding her sleeping from yelped in terror and let out a squeaky “Hai!” as they scooted away from her.

 

Sighing in relief, she closed her eye to return back to dreamland, only to shoot them open in alarm a second later. She sat up straight, and stared at Minato- who sported a black and blue bruise on his left eye, making it unable to open.

 

“What happened?” She asked in bewilderment as she rubbed her eyes, wondering if she was dreaming. Who hit Minato?

 

On second thought, who hit Minato and _got away with it?_ By now Jirou would’ve been on a rampage, followed by Atsuya and the others. _So why is the world still sunshine and rainbows, instead of filled with screams of blood and terror rom Jirou’s rampage?_

 

She held out her hand and gently touched Minato’s bruise, making him flinch. She apologized as she immediately took her hand back.

 

She tilted her head and lazily drawled out, “I swear, I take a nap in classroom for half an hour and you get yourself in trouble.” She sighed exasperatedly and raised a brow expectantly, “So, who do I have to murder for the bruise on your eye, Minato-kun?”

 

Minato winced and shook his head. “No, no, Chieko-san, this is nothing. I just tripped on the Academy grounds and a stray stone hit my eye, that’s all.”

 

This time, Chieko wasn’t the only one staring at him incredulously.

 

“I swear, that’s the worst lie I’ve ever heard.” Inoichi mumbled, and Choza nodded wholeheartedly.

 

“Minato-san,” Choza said as he bit into a potato chip. “You know that no one here would leave you alone until you answer truthfully, right?”

 

Minato just gulped – _though he wasn’t eating anything_ \- and looked away. Chieko sighed at the stubborn idiot and glanced at Atsuya, who was scowling heavily.

 

“Well?” She asked, “Are you just going to let him suffer in silence?”

 

Atsuya opened his mouth to reply, but a desperate glance from Minato made him pause. He stared at Minato in frustration and yelled, “Stop that, you know that I can’t stand your _hurt-puppy_ like look!”

 

Minato blinked his blue eyes – _the effect was somehow enhanced by the bruised eye, not that she’ll ever know how that could happen_ \- and said innocently “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“You know _exactly_ what I mean.” Atsuya shot back.

 

“Alright, don’t tell me then.” Chieko interrupted before the two of them could start an argument. “It’s not like I can’t find out on my own.”

 

Saying this, Chieko let her eyes wander around the classroom, and stared at the Aburame kid sitting by himself in a corner of the room. The Aburame is the best clan for information gathering, since their insects make the best spy _. You would never know that the fly that had been annoying you for past hour was actually sent by an Aburame to keep an eye on you._ “Aburame-san,” she called out to the kid, “Do you know why Minato-kun’s eye is bruised black and blue?”

 

Minato’s eyes widened as he stared at the Aburame boy and desperately shook his head, mentally asking the other kid to not tell her anything. Too bad he didn’t get the hint. _Oh the perks of being a socially stunted person –you never get the cue of what the other person is hinting you to do._

 

Shintaro Aburame spared her a glance as he adjusted his dark blue goggles, and answered, “Minato-san defended a first year against a group of fifth years during the lunch break and earned their ire. I believe the bruise on his eye is a result of the punch one of those boys landed on him.”

 

Chieko smiled at the Aburame kid. “Thank you Aburame-san, you’ve really helped me a lot.” She then glanced at Minato and Atsuya, who gulped in terror and scooted away from her as she sent them a frigid glare, “Now then, tell me _why_ were you hiding this from me?”

 

Minato ducked his head in embarrassment, the tips of his ears turning red as he mumbled, “Because you’re most likely to march up to those fifth years and have your revenge.”

 

Chieko smiled, and if her smile was a bit too _scary_ , well…….. no one can accuse her of not learning something from Tsunade-sama after following her for years. “Damn right I will.” She said as she got off from her desk and made her way to the door. “You guys stay here,” she drawled out. “I’ll be back in a minute,” she then added as an afterthought, “Or ten.”

 

Minato scrambled after her. “Wait!” He called out, “What are you gonna do?”

 

She paused and stared back at him, her amber eyes lit up with mischief, “Why, Play a prank, of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

Chieko had been listening attentively to Yuuhi-Sensei’s lecture about Nightshade and it’s poison extraction process, when their class was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Shiranui-Sensei. The man just shunshined in the room, startling the girls, and glanced at everyone. When his eyes landed on her, they narrowed into slits.

 

“Chieko Nara.” Shiranui-sensei said sternly, “was it you who pranked some fifth year students this afternoon?”

 

Chieko blinked at him innocently, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sensei.” _First rule of Lying, never admit you’re wrong. Even if you_ are _, still don’t agree to it._

 

He stared at her, unimpressed, “They said it was a five to six year old girl who pranked them, and I _know_ you’re the only little devil who’d dare to pull it off.”

 

“You shouldn’t go accusing innocent students like this, Shiranui-Sensei.” Madoka Yuuhi-sensei said softly, her ton had a hint of steel in it – _like a Mama bear protecting it’s cub._

 

Shiranui-Sensei raised a brow. “I’m not accusing her. I’m complementing her.” He said as he eyed Chieko with something akin to pride and approval, “Pranking them with pink glitter, neon orange dye, rotten eggs, chicken feathers and whatnot was good and all; but you should’ve broken their bones, or two. After all, _no one_ hurts one of my students and _gets away with it._ ” He then paused and shrugged, “Oh well, I can always make them stay back an hour or so every day for a week for _special lessons.”_ Saying this, he turned a one eighty degree and walked right out, leaving behind a dozen speechless five year old girls, and an amused Yuuhi-Sensei.

 

Chieko whistled. “That truly is _one hell of a teacher.”_

 

Madoka-sensei ruffled her hair and smiled at her student as she said fondly, “That is because he has _one hell of a student._ Don’t you agree, Nara-san?”

 

Chieko ducked her head in embarrassment as the tips of her ears turned red. A light blush adorned her cheeks and a small smile lit up on her lips – _which she would vehemently deny if ever mentioned, because Chieko Nara doesn’t blush at cheesy compliments, ever._

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, if it isn’t Jirou-kun!” Jirou resisted the urge to bash his head against the wall as he heard a familiar squeal. Can he shunshin right away? Please? He _really_ didn’t want to deal with this mess first thing in the morning.

 

Plastering a smile on his face with much effort, he turned his head and nodded politely, “Tsunade-san, a pleasure meeting you here.” He then spared a glance at the two other figures following the buxom blonde and nodded in greeting, “Jiraiya-san, Orochimaru-san, I take it you’ve been well these days?”

 

Jiraiya guffawed as he slapped his hand on Jirou’s back with a bit too much force- _Jirou swore he could hear a rib or two crack_ \- and exclaimed, “No need to be so polite, kid. You’re family, after all.”

 

Jirou scooted away from the white haired teenager and mumbled, “I have no idea what you mean.” He really didn’t know why the future!Sannin somehow always end up following him like three lost puppies these days. Why they are even interested in him? _He had no idea._

 

Jiraiya scoffed as he spared a discrete glance at Orochimaru. “Of course you don’t.” he mumbled. He quickly clamped his lips shut when he noticed Orochimaru’s glare on him.

 

“Jirou-kun,” Orochimaru said, “how have you been these past few days? Did you have any progress with your kenjutsu?”

 

Jirou’s eyes lit up as he said excitedly, “Yes, and I have to thank you for that, Orochimaru-san.” Jirou smiled gratefully at the teenage Orochimaru. “If you hadn’t helped me in my kenjutsu lessons with your Kusanagi, I wouldn’t have improved with leaps and bounds.”

 

Orochimaru’s golden eyes softened at the ten year old’s enthusiasm. “I’m glad.” He mumbled softly.

 

Tsunade and Jiraiya eyed the two as they interacted with each other, and sighed. Tsunade whispered excitedly, “Oh my God Jiraiya, he is so _adorable!_ ” She stared at Jirou who was talking on and on about his kenjutsu lessons and sighed. _Really, too adorable._ She really want to kidnap this kid and squeeze him like a teddy bear. _He is just so cute!_

 

Jiraiya didn’t pay attention to Jirou, instead, he glanced at his teammate who had a sappy look on his face and sighed. _He’s doomed._

 

“Ne, ne, where were you going earlier Jirou-kun?” Tsunade asked curiously.

 

“Ah,” Jirou paused in midst of his rant about the best stance to defend from a forceful attack, and answered back to her, “I was going to the Missions’ Office. Why did you ask, Tsunade-san?”

 

“Really? We’re heading there too!” Tsunade cheered. “Let’s walk there together, okay?”

 

Jirou shrugged. It’s not like he minded their company.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re late.” Sakumo accused him as soon as he entered the Mission Assigning Office.

 

Jirou shrugged and answered with practices ease, “Three black cats crossed my path so I had to take the long way here.”

 

Sakumo stared at him in disbelief. “How the hell do you even come up with these shitty excuses?”

 

He wanted to say, _‘Your son used to make these excuses all the time, I’m just repeating them.’_ But he just shut his mouth and stayed silent.

 

“So we’re black cats now, Jirou-kun? How _cruel_ of you.” Tsunade pouted as she walked in along with her teammates.

 

“I’ll never confirm nor deny this fact.” Jirou stated in a bored tone.

 

“Jirou-kun,” Jirou snapped in attention at the gruff voice. “Why were you late?” he opened his mouth to repeat the Kakashi-worthy comment, but stopped when the stern voice added on, “I want the truth, Jirou-kun.”

 

Jirou sighed and grumbled, “My otouto had a fever this morning, Kagami-Sensei. I couldn’t just leave him alone now, could I?”

 

Kagami Uchiha nodded in understanding.

 

Tsunade quirked her blonde brow and mumbled approvingly, “Witty _and_ cares for young ones. I _totally_ approve, Orochimaru.”

 

Orochimaru stomped on her foot in retaliation, making her glare back at him. He just stared at her, unimpressed, and said, “Do you want to be buried alive by Kagami-san?”

 

She stared at him, bewildered, “What?”

 

He pointed forward, and she stared at the direction he was pointing to and took in a sharp breath as she noticed the sharingan eyes of Kagami Uchiha glaring at her. Damn it, he must’ve heard her. _Damn Uchihas and their crazy eyes that can lip read perfectly._

 

Kagami ushered his two students in the Hokage’s temporary Office in the Mission Assigning Department, and then stared back at the three students of Hokage and tilted his head. He then said calmly, with a hint of warning in his tone “I’d prefer if you do not _imply_ things about _my_ student, Tsunade-san.”

 

Saying this, he just turned and walked calmly in the Office, leaving behind three teenage Jonins shivering in terror.

 

“Kagami Uchiha is one _scary_ man.” Jiraiya mumbled in fear.

 

“Agreed.” The other two said in unison.

 

* * *

 

 

Jirou’s eyes scanned the office, and paused on his other teammate- _Maito Dai_ \- who was talking with another genin team present in the office at that moment.

 

Dai finally noticed his teammates entering the office, and he _beamed._ “Jirou-san! Sakumo-san! You’re finally here!” He exclaimed. “Though you shouldn’t be late for appointments! It’s un-youthful!”

 

 Sakumo winced as he rubbed his ears, mumbling something about how Dai will surely burst his eardrums someday, while Jirou just smiled calmly at the green jumpsuit wearing monstrosity – _years of dealing with Gai-Sensei has left him somewhat immune to ‘rants of youth’_ \- and said, “We apologize for worrying you, Dai-san.”

 

Dai flushed a light pink. “Ah, ah, it’s nothing.” He then pointed at the other genin team and exclaimed, “I had actually been talking with our fellow genins! They truly are in their springtime of youth!”

 

“Yes, yes,” Jirou said indulgently as he waved at the other genin team. “Long time no see Nawaki-san, Shimura-san, Haruno-san.”

 

Sakumo grinned and exclaimed, “Yo Kizashi-kun, I see you’re still as pink as a cherry blossom.” He then eyed the Shimura heir and said in exasperation, “Ichigo-san, I see you’re still as moody as ever.”

 

Nawaki’s eyes lit up as soon as they landed on Jirou. “Man, you’ve gotten taller since the last time I saw you Jirou-kun.”

 

“By two inches.” Jirou mumbled proudly. Nawaki chuckled at his reply.

 

Kizashi nodded at Sakumo, and side stepped before he could be grabbed in Sakumo’s hug of doom. “Do you want to crush me to death, Hatake?” Kizashi sighed exasperatedly.

 

Ichigo Shimura- the heir to Shimura clan, just stared at Sakumo in annoyance. “And here comes the dog and it’s keeper.” He muttered under his breath.

 

“Wow, rude much, eh?” Jirou said as he quirked his eyebrows upwards.

 

The Hokage cleared his throat, and everyone snapped in attention. Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled at the ten year old genins standing before him as he said, “Team Two and Team Four, you have graduated as gennins just four months ago and have done sufficient amount of D-ranked missions. After discussing with your respective Senseis- Shiki Aburame and Kagami Uchiha, I have decided that you are ready for your first C ranked mission.”

 

The six genins eyes lit up. _Finally a C-ranked mission!_

 

The Hokage’s smile turned a bit grim as he continued on, “However, due to the ongoing War, we cannot risk sending two genin teams on two different C ranked missions, so it has been decided that your two teams will collaborate together for a single C ranked mission.”

 

The genins of the two teams eyes each other. They have to work together with another team for just a C ranked mission? Even if anyone of them wanted to protest – _namely one Ichigo Shimura_ \- they just clamped their mouth shut. Who’d want to protest and risk offending the Hokage?

 

The Hokage nodded in approval at the silence, and stared at Team Four – _that consisted of Sakumo, Jirou and Dai_ \- and said, “Kagami Uchiha has been assigned another mission and will leave with Jiraiya this evening.” He then turned to Team Two – _having Kizashi, Nawaki and Ichigo_ \- and said, “your Jonin Sensei Shiki aburame has already agreed to let you go on a C ranked mission in another Jonin’s lead. So for this mission, your team will be led by my student Orochimaru.”

 

Orochimaru, who had been standing with his teammates as well as the Senseis’ of the two teams, stepped forward, and took the scroll that Hiruzen handed to him. “This scroll contains the details of this mission.” The third Hokage explained. “I hope you succeed in your mission and perform well.”

 

He then waved his hand in dismissal and said, “Dismissed.”

 

“Hai!”


	14. The Little Spy, Pt 3

He hummed a strange tune under his breath as he flipped a page of his _quality literature_ – _nothing that can be compared to the holiness that is Icha Icha_ (Kakashi’s words, not his) _but it was still ‘alright’, considering that Jiraiya hasn’t started writing porn yet, so…… yeah_ \- as he nonchalantly shot a paint balloon at the child, who was already drenched with splatters of red, yellow and blue paint. The child scowled at him, inconspicuously picked up a pebble, and threw it at him in retaliation. He didn’t even have to tilt his body to dodge the pebble, as it only reached halfway before it dropped.

 

He gave the boy a fake smile and mocked, “-2 points, your throwing skills suck, Kenta-kun.” He then paused as he flipped a page of his book, and added on, “and your dodging skills aren’t any better. Five laps for each time you got hit by the paint balloon.” He mumbled under his breath, “I swear what the hell that idiot is teaching you? Some Weapon Specialist he is.”

 

The child grumbled under his breath, “Sai-Sensei, were you a demon in your previous life?”

 

He stilled as memories of past life flitted through his mind, of a boy with a heart too big but with too little emotions to express it – _of how the once emotionless robot-like person fought through his shackles binding him to a megalomaniac old geezer -_ with a crazy hatred for Uchihas _\- just for the sake of those whom he called comrades._

 

_ (To be honest, he could kinda see why Ino was so head over heels for Sai. Doesn’t mean he have to like it though. Not one bit.) _

 

“I don’t know about demon,” he said fondly, “but I guess ‘Robot’ would be quite correct term.”

 

Kenta stared at his teacher strangely as his eyes once again dimmed as he was thinking of god know what. That has actually happened quite a few times by now, and even though Kenta was curious as to why his Sensei looked so _melancholic_ when he speaks of his past. However, he knew better than to ask. He himself had a few skeletons in his closet that he would never want to relive again, and he is only _four years old._

 

It truly is jarring how cruel this world truly is to a no named street rat.

 

He yelped –more in surprise than in pain- as a paint balloon smacked into his face, drenching his face in pink glittery paint. “What are you dawdling for?” Sai-sensei frowned at him. “Get on with the laps, will you?”

 

“Yes, Demon-sensei.” He grumbled under his breath, and whooped in triumph as he clearly dodged another paint balloon aimed for his left shoulder.

 

 His victory was short-lived as a barrage of paint balloons were aimed at him. Oh jeez, this man is so petty.

 

At least he’s helping him get stronger so he could get into the shinobi career – _which has, frankly, far more stable income than any other job he can think of_ \- and help feed his five companions waiting at home. If his suffering at the present meant for a better survival and future prospects, then he’d gladly train himself to bone.

_He will do anything to help those children survive who had given him a reason to live._

 

* * *

 

_Tenten’s eyes flickered around the shadowy corners of the long, dark corridors as she made her way to the room at the end of the corridor. Even after facing the horrors of war, she still feels the makeshift Research and Department’s building – **that Orochimaru had somehow salvaged from god knows where** \- is something that is terrifying in it’s own right. The creepy hallways of R&D department were something she wouldn’t want to step in even if someone offers her extra sleeping hours – **which Kami knows she really need.** But unfortunately for her, she was stuck with wandering in these dark hallways under Tsunade-sama’s orders. She swore if it hadn’t been an official A-ranked mission personally assigned to her by her Leader, she’d have hightailed out of here long ago._

_Her steps halted outside of a room, with it’s door slightly ajar. Pale florescent light passed through the gap in the slightly opened door, but she dared not walk in unannounced- who knows what horrors will be sprung up on her if she did that. She raised her hand to knock on the doorframe, minding to not peek – **not because it’s rude, because she’s terrified to do so. With people like Orochimaru and Zetsu as examples, is it a wonder that she is terrified of this specific Department?**_

_A muffled noise of acknowledgement startled her out of her reverie, and the door opened fully, revealing a forty years Old man wearing tattered Kiri Jonin outfit, the band with shinobi metal plate tied to his arm. He donned a white lab coat over his shinobi gear, making him look more like a part of R &D, if not for his ghostly pale skin and the heavy purple bruises under his eyes – **they’re supposed to be eye bags? She thought someone punched the poor man!** \- as he blinked a few times and stared at her, as if trying to put a name to her face._

_Tenten gave a slight nod and flashed her grey armband with the shinobi symbol knitted in white to him.  A flash of recognition and surprise passed his eyes, “ **Fukutaichou?”**_

_Tenten nodded. “From Squad 3 of Leaders’ Guard Platoon.” And it really says something of Tenten’s skills for someone as young as her to be chosen as a guard for the Leaders of the Shinobi Alliance, especially as a Vice Captain of one of the five infamous squads among the whole Army. “Tsunade-sama sent me here.”_

_The man bowed to her in respect, “It’s an honor to meet you.” he mumbled as he got up straight and then opened the door wider as he let her step into the room and said, “And yes, Hinata-sempai did mention that the Leaders will send someone here for that **.** ”_

_Tenten followed him into the room, ignoring the dozen or so shinobi researching one thing or another –some dissecting Zetsu corpses to look for god knows what; some were glued in front of their computers with codes that even looking at them made her head ache; others were looking into microscopes, and there were a few looking over the files in the book cabinet and exchanging info she couldn’t make any head or tail out of._

_She ignored them and their curious stares –because honestly, no sane Ninja – **or whatever’s left of them** \- liked to enter R&D department, especially after the stunt Orochimaru pulled before his death –the one in which he hacked off his limbs into pieces and fucking **regenerated** from those pieces into new, individual Orochimarus. Sure, it had been sort of a last resort thing he had pulled off suddenly just to make sure Tsunade-sama – **who  had been with his prior to Zetsu army’s ambush in their location** \- gets back safely to the headquarters, and his sacrifice had been admirable. But you have to admit, it was just way too creepy!_

_If it hadn’t been for Hinata, who had stubbornly entered the R &D Department and reformed it, then the Research Department would’ve been shut down by now. She still didn’t understand why Hinata did that, but it was clearly something instigated after Neji’s death, and Tenten truly didn’t want to open that can of worms yet._

_She herself still hasn’t gotten over his death, how had been Hinata- **who had thought of Neji as her own older brother** \- faring it?_

_She shook her head and followed the older man into an office at the end of the Research Hall. Now is not the time to feel guilty over the past._

_The man knocked on the door to announce their presence, and after getting a hum of affirmation, he opened the door and politely reported, “Hinata-sempai, Squad 2’s Fukutaichou is here to see you.”_

_Hnata replied something in her soft voice which she didn’t exactly hear, but when she saw the older man gesture her to step in, she did so without hesitation._

_“Hinata-hime.” Tenten greeted as soon as she stepped in the small, cluttered office, as she saw Hinata step into her office from the glass doors that sealed a room behind her –most likely her own personal Research room._

_Hinata’s lavender eyes scanned her from head to toe, noting every new scar and wound on her body with her sharp eyes. “Tenten-chan.” She mumbled softly as she pulled off her surgical gloves and dropped them on her desk. “You must be here for that.”_

_“What, no **‘I missed you, Tenten-chan** ’?” She tried to keep her tone light, and failed spectacularly at that._

_Hinata raised a raven eyebrow and asked sharply, “You **really** want me to talk about feelings?”_

_Tenten grimaced, “Fair enough.” She then changed the topic quickly, before Hinata could push the topic about why Tenten wasn’t with her after Neji’s death, as she said, “so, what is this all about ‘that’ thing? I swear, I’ve never seen Tsunade-sama look so restless when she handed me this mission.”_

_“She didn’t tell you?” Hinata blinked her pupilless, lavender eyes and then hummed in contemplation as realization dawned on her. “Oh, of course she didn’t.” She murmured as she opened her desks and pulled out a dark blue scroll from one of the drawers on her desk and dipped a brush with ink as she started writing something on the scroll. . “I was just putting on some final touches into that. I can assure than the success rate is 93.65 percent this time, a clearly favorable number.”_

_“Are you also going to keep me in dark, Hinata-hime?” Tenten sighed in exasperation, “what exactly is that **‘that’** you are talking about?”_

_Hinata paused in midst of her writing and bit her lip. She sighed as she made a decision, and turned towards Tenten, and explained “Naruto-kun once told me that his parents had sealed a bit of their chakra in his seal when they were alive, and even after their deaths, those chakra impressions remained as a soul, a **memory** of the dead.” She then paused and chuckled humorlessly, “Actually, they’re more like lingering spirits of the dead, or ghosts, if it makes it easier for you to understand.”_

_She sat on her old, battered chair next to her desk and continued on, “As you know, it’s quite a difficult feat to create a chakra impression powerful enough to have even an iota of the imprint of their soul. Not only it requires massive control and strong, positive emotions, but it also requires the chakra impression to have a use –a task –or a mission, if you will- assigned for them to be completed before the chakra impression could fade away after the user’s death.”_

_Tenten’s head hurt at the explanation. She asked, “Wait, I don’t understand…….. I get about the control and emotions thing, but what is all this about a task?”_

_Hinata sighed and explained, “Naruto’s father sealed his and his wife’s chakra imprints in the seal with the hopes of not only getting to see their son one day, but to also help him overcome Kurama-san if he ever goes berserk. The first part can be accounted for strong emotions, the second part can be accounted as the mission. In the end, their chakra impressions met the requirement and hence, they could leave behind their chakra imprints successfully.”_

_Tenten asked, “I have to admit, it’s quite clever technique and all, but what does this have to do with the present? We’re at war now, and I’m not sure how something like chakra imprints of dead people could help us win it. If their Edo-Tensei forms –with their limitless chakra supply and inability to die- didn’t work, then how would chakra imprints –which only have a fraction of that true power- help?”_

_Hinata’s eyes stared into Tenten’s brown ones imploringly, and for once Tenten felt the urge to shy away from her gaze. Honestly, the Hyuuga heiress’s sharp stare is making her nervous._

_“The scrolls you found during your tryst within the weapons of the Sage of Six Paths were quite fascinating, Tenten-chan.” Hinata spoke slowly, and Tenten jerked at her reply._

_Her eyes widened and she hissed, “What?”_

_“Did you know,” Hinata licked her dry lips as she continued on, “that those seals require more than a dozen different chakra channels to activate them? And even then, not many chakra sources are there that can activate the scrolls. Even Bijuu chakra failed.” Tenten opened her mouth to argue, but Hinata cut her off, “I know that because we’ve tried it before.”_

_Tenten gulped –though she wasn’t eating anything- and asked –even though she had a feeling she isn’t going to like the answer- “Then, what can activate those scrolls?”_

_“Chakra imprints.” Hinata answered simply as she once again grabbed the brush and completed writing a short report on the scroll, and casually threw it at her, which she caught easily. “For some reason, they seem to work though it still requires specific conditions to be met to truly activate the seal.” Hinata sighed wearily, and for the first time Tenten truly noticed how tired she looked, “And if I’m correct –which I really **, really** do hope I’m not- then I’m afraid someone will have to pay a very huge price to activate this seal.”_

_Saying this she abruptly got up from her seat and pulled out a glass vial from her pocket, which shimmered with a silvery white light which she belatedly recognized as a mass of chakra._

_“It’s a chakra imprint,” Hinata explained at her curious look, “Something I have worked through sweat blood and tears to acquire. Please hand it over safely to Tsunade-sama.”_

_“Whose is this?” Tenten asked curiously –and a bit warily._

_Hinata didn’t answer, instead, she walked towards her and shoved the vial in her hands. Tenten was startled as the chakra in the vial shimmered for a second as soon as she touched it, warming her heart. Her heart pounded in her chest as she could sense the familiar thrum of the chakra through the glass that she thought she would never be able to sense ever again. The_ **warmkindproudunderstanding** _chakra felt foreign – **yet oh so familiar** \- against her skin that she trembled._

_NononononnonONON **ONONO** -_

_This isn’t possible….._

_She wouldn’t-_

****

**Hinata wouldn’t-**

_Her lips quivered as she stared at Hinata with watery eyes, filled with accusation and disbelief. Hinata averted her lavender eyes that had long since dried of tears as she mumbled in remorse. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, “I wouldn’t have desecrated his corpse if I had any other choice left.” Unable to stand the accusation in Tenten’s eyes, Hinata left her office briskly, leaving behind Tenten holding a vial with a chakra imprint-_

_No, not just any chakra imprint. It was_ **Neji’s** _chakra imprint._

_._

_._

_._

 

“You know the reason Night Watch duty is divided among everyone equally is so that they can get equal amount of rest, right?” Orochimaru’s dry tone jolted him out of his thoughts as he stared up at the teenager who silently shunshined and settled on a branch next to him.

 

Jirou spared the Snake summoner a glance before staring up at the crescent moon in the night sky, glad that it wasn’t a full mon night today, or else he’s have broken down in a panic attack by now –or would’ve levelled the entire two miles radius around him into level ground, whichever comes first.

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I just couldn’t sleep.” He then glanced at his companion curiously and asked, “Why are you up anyway, Orochimaru-san? Shouldn’t you be asleep by now, since you took the first shift and shoved the duty to us to let us ‘experience’ Night Watch?”

 

Useless question, really, since he was sure that Orochimaru had been keeping an eye on them during their night watch shifts –just like he had been doing for the past few days. It makes Orochimaru seem much more human when he does such things that he has seen only normal Jonin-Sensei do for their genin team. Even though Orochimaru was very irritated that he had been saddled with the responsibility of not one, but two genin teams – _with said genins being equally annoying_ \- it really is a wonder why Orochimaru hasn’t dumped a bunch of snakes down their shirts yet to teach them a lesson.

 

The fifteen year old Orochimaru sat down on the branch next to him and stared at him with an unreadable expression in his golden eyes as he answered back, “What if I said I couldn’t sleep?”

 

Jirou shot him a dry look. “Of course, you couldn’t.”

 

There was a companionable silence that surrounded them, interrupted by the chirruping of crickets every once in a while.

 

“You should get some rest, you know. We’ll reach the borders tomorrow, and who knows what kind o situation there is right now.” Orochimaru mumbled softly. “I’ll wake Shimura-san up for his turn for Night Watch Duty.” He then stood up and said, “Do get some rest, if you can.” Saying this, he shunshined away in a flurry of leaves.

 

Jirou sighed as he leaned against the tree trunk, settling himself comfortably on the branch of the tree. He didn’t feel like sleeping in a sleeping bag – _years of fitful sleeps on the hard ground in his previous life makes him feel strange now when he sleeps on soft mattresses_ \- so he just sprawled out lazily on the tree branch and tried to _not_ think about mutant plant with ten tails and a red moon illuminating the pinwheel patterns of the Mangekyo – _and why the hell is he even thinking about them when it isn’t even a full moon night?!_

 

Sigh. It’ going to be a long night, isn’t it?

 

* * *

 

 

“This,” Chieko mumbled as she stared at a boy’s drenched form- _who the hell is he again? She doesn’t remember cannon fodders’ names, okay?_ -, who was glaring at her. “-is getting ridiculous.”

 

“And whose fault is that?” the cannon fodder whose name she can’t even bother remembering glared at her as if this entire situation is her fault – _which…….. is debatable._

 

Chieko sighed as she leaned back on her desk and shrugged lazily, “Well, it’s not my fault that you are chicken enough to let some bullies prank you and came here to accuse me- an innocent bystander.”

 

She heard Atsuya choking on his spit and Inoichi guffawing at her comment. The others –namely Minato, Shikaku and Choza- didn’t even bother reacting at her sassy reply.

 

The mob character –seriously you can’t find anyone less plainer than him, what with his plain brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. If nurtured better, he’s gonna be a perfect spy, really- glared at her, looking like an angry kitten by all means. How _uncute_. She hated felines.

 

The top members of feline race preyed on her precious deer after all.

 

“You stared this mess.” The plain guy hissed in offense, “so deal with it.”

 

She stared at him incredulously. “Why should I? I don’t even know who the hell you are!” She complained with an eye roll and said in a shoo-ing motion, “Why are you complaining to me anyway? Go to your class and inform your teacher about this incident. I’m not a messiah, you know.”

 

There was a pin drop silence in the class, and she could feel everyone’s bewildered stare on her figure. Her amber eyes narrowed as she realised that even her friends were staring at her incredulously, with an _‘are you stupid or are you acting stupid?_ ’ look. Hell, even _Shikaku_ –that lazy bastard- was staring at her as if she is a moron.

 

She frowned and asked in an annoyed tone, “What? Why are you all staring at me like that?”

 

“Chieko-san,” Minato spoke slowly, as if coaxing a dumb child, “Tokiya Isshiki-san is our classmate. He has been studying with us since year one.”

 

She blinked in confusion. “Who?”

 

“Me.” The cannon fodder said dryly as he pointed to himself.

 

Her amber eyes fell on the plain looking boy and frowned. She didn’t remember him. This guy really must be good at blending in the background to escape her sharp eyes. Danzo will have a field day if he ever recruit him in ROOT’s sabotage and infiltration division.   

 

“Well……… what do you want me to do, Isshiki-san?” She answered in the end.  “Do you want me to apologise to you-though I think it’d be better if you ask those bullies for apology? Or do you want me to inform Hiroto-Sensei about the injustice done to you? Or maybe just beat bullies on your behalf?” she casually listed her options, and the brown haired boy’s face paled at her ever word.

“No, just…” Tokiya bit his lower lip and then sighed as if he was mentally exhausted. “Chieko-san.” Even though he was nervous, he stared at her with a hint of steel in his eyes – _and she distantly wondered in morbid fascination whether his strength will break or not if he –for some unfortunate reason- gets in hands of scum like Danzo or Zetsu_ \- and he said, “I do not criticize you for teaching those fifth years a lesson for bullying Minato-san. In fact, if I had been in your position, I would’ve done something similar.” He took a deep breath and said sharply, “But have you ever thought about the consequences of your actions?” She opened her mouth to argue, but he interrupted her, “The fifth years got pranked by a little second year brat –of course, anyone in their shoes would feel humiliated. Before, they had been only bullying and harassing a few junior civilian kids in the Academy. But now, their focus is specifically on the students of our class. Because of the stunt you pulled, I am afraid I am not the only one who is being bothered by them.”

 

Chieko knew that – _of course she did_ \- but how is it _her_ problem? These bunch of snot nosed brats can’t even take care of a bunch of bullies, and they want to be a shinobi?!

 

But still –she reasoned with herself- they haven’t seen the horrors of life like she had. Besides, they’re _five_.  They’re not supposed to worry about things other than their grades and silly things like bullies.

 

As she noticed the nervous gazes of her classmates, she realized how _different_ she is from them. She had thought that if she smiled, laughed, and acted lazy, then she’d blend right in among these ninja-in-training chibis. But there was always, _always_ something that made her feel like an imposter amongst these children. 

 

Her heart squeezed in suffocation as her limbs felt cold. She always tried to suppress the numbness spreading in her heart, distracting herself with her new family and friends and plans for the future.

 

But something always, _always_ reminded her that this doesn’t truly belong to her. They are not the friends and family she yearned for.

 

Her parents’ weren’t Shikaku and Yoshino. There was no Naruto. No sakura. No Ino, no Choji. no _Ino-Shika-Cho_ with Shikamaru as the tactician. No Rookie Nine, No Konoha Eleven.

 

_Not anymore._

 

She was now Chieko Nara –a girl with loving parents and mischievous friends- who had only jagged memories of her past life and a promise to keep her going on.

 

The walls of the classroom felt much more imposing and domineering, and for a moment she couldn’t breathe. She suppressed her nausea and the bile that rose to her throat as her heart stuttered in panic.

 

‘ _Breath…’_ Ino’s voice whispered coaxingly in her mind. _‘Don’t give in to the panic attack.’_

_‘Take in a deep breath. In.’_

 

She took in a deep breath.

 

_‘Out.’_

 

She exhaled slowly.

 

_‘Repeat again. In. Out. In. Out-‘_

 

She unconsciously followed the soft instructions of the phantom memory of her former teammate.

_‘Good. You’re doing good.’_

_‘Remember, you are a_ shinobi _. You cannot lose your cool, no matter what the situation is.’_

 

Her face donned a cool and lazy expression as she distracted herself recalling every shogi strategy she could. She didn’t let any indication of her internal struggles as she tilted her head.

 

That’s right. She is not just any child. She is a shinobi. She will not lose her cool, especially not in such a stupid place as a classroom.

 

She will endure.

 

_ (Unknown to him, a crack appeared on the mask he had been donning on ever since he woke up in this new life. A mask that he had mistaken as his real self. _

__

_ He didn’t know how long he can hold on anymore.) _

 

She folded her arms as she scanned the classroom with her amber eyes, making eye contact with her classmates, who averted their eyes after the first few seconds. She cleared her throat and asked, “Everyone, tell me the truth.” She paused and then asked slowly, “Who else among you was targeted by those bullies because of me?”

 

The five year olds murmured as they shifted their glances, avoiding her eyes. They whispered among themselves, afraid of meeting her eyes. There was a moment of uneasiness, but after that, a soft voice answered back to her-

 

“I… I was shoved off the swing during lunch break by one of the sempai.” A strawberry blonde girl admitted, “He thought I was you, Nara-san.”

 

A raven haired boy exclaimed angrily, “They ripped my homework and stomped my bento on the ground.”

 

“They cut my hair with scissors and shoved me on the ground.” A girl complained.

 

“They rigged our weapon pouches and exchanged the wooden kunais with metallic, rusty ones.”

 

The list went on and on. She didn’t know there were this many civilian kids in her class. Well, if she had paid less attention to the clan kids, maybe she’d have noticed them.

 

………….Nah. She didn’t notice anyone who weren’t related to her precious people.

 

She was selfish. She knew that. She always knew.

 

_But then again, who wasn’t?_

 

Her ears rang as the complains grew louder and louder, and she immediately put a stop to the shouting before they could attract any teacher’s attention because of the rukus they’re causing.

 

“You’re telling me that a bunch of fifth year clan kids bullied you and you guys _let them?”_ She asked incredulously, “Why didn’t you do anything?? You can at least complain to Hiroto-Sensei, right?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Tokiya –the mob character she hadn’t even known was her classmate until today- said softly, “We tried, okay? But the most Hiroto-Sensei could do was punish those jerks, and even that didn’t work when their homeroom teacher bailed them out from the punishment with just half assed apology.”

 

She felt them staring at her in hope. What? What did they hope? That she will take on a few brats for them?

 

Really, just because these kids don’t have guts to face their fears, doesn’t mean she have to do it for them. She really need to toughen them up, or else if they grow up with such weak backbone, they will only be burden in future to Konoha. They won’t last the next two wars, not to mention what she has been planning for the future.

 

The Hidden Leaf’s ROOT is already infected, it won’t do if the buds are affected too.

 

A harsh chuckle escaped from her lips, making everyone flinch as they stared at her, taken aback. “Pathetic.” She sneered at them. “You are afraid of a bunch of bullies- and you want to be a shinobi?!” Her amber eyes pierced through others’ as she said, “A shinobi doesn’t back down even in the face of death, so why are you afraid of a bunch of jerks who think so highly of themselves?”

 

She leaned on her left foot lazily, but her intense and fierce aura never lowered. Instead, it only increased. “Don’t expect others to solve your problems for you. If you have guts, confront them yourself.” She tilted her head and spoke out loudly, “I admit it is my fault for provoking them, but if even one of you had retaliated against them, things wouldn’t be so bad right now.” Her eyes scanned the pale faces of her ‘classmates’ as she retorted coldly, “If you can’t even deal with a bunch of bullies, then quit being a shinobi, because that is just a wishful thinking for someone like you.”

 

Saying this, she marched out of the classroom, ignoring everyone’s eyes that were glued to her back.

 

* * *

 

 

Jirou ignored the looks the others shot him, his mind already falling into mission mode. His purple eyes that were normally vibrant and warm, were now cold and ruthless- and with the imposing aura that he was unconsciously emitting right now, it really is no wonder that he was being subjected to the wary looks of his teammates.

 

Honestly, everything was going so well. They had reached the Border Patrol Station at the edge of the Land of Fire and the Land of Stone without any mishaps and had returned after exchanging scrolls and some ration. But their luck didn’t last long as they were ambushed during their return journey by a squad of Iwa shinobi having two Jonins and two chunins.

 

Thankfully, Orochimaru had already anticipated the chances of something like this to occur as he had handed identical white scrolls to everyone –hence none of them knew who had the real scroll containing the information the Hokage wanted. So really, when Orochimaru asked them to leave while he distracted the enemy squad, the six genin didn’t object at all.

 

But for all the genius teenager Orochimaru has, he himself must be overwhelmed while handling a squad of two Jonins and two chunins, so really, it’s no wonder that the chunins caught up with the six genin and attacked them.

 

For rookie genins who were on their first C rank, they didn’t really do that bad. Between Kizashi’s genjutsus, Nawaki and Ichigo Shimura’s water and lightening jutsu combo –not to mention Sakumo’s amazing kenjutsu, Dai’s kickass taijutsu and Jirou’s fantastic skills with weapons- the enemy stood no chance.

 

It can be said that they even managed to overwhelm the two chunins. The fight had been going exceptionally well.

 

It wasn’t until one of the Iwa chunin managed to pierce an earth spike in Sakumo’s shoulder- and when Sakumo staggered back with a pale face as blood dripped out of his wounds, he felt as if he was watching one of his comrades die in front of him, _again._

 

And then he _snapped._

 

Jirou lost his grip on reality, and fell back into the mindset of a shinobi in the army. He wasn’t Jirou anymore. He was now the Vice-Captain of Squad 2 of Leader’s Guard Platoon.

 

He remembered how he easily took on the chunin, how pathetically _easy_ it was to defend from his frustrated strikes and how annoyed and furious the enemy was when Jirou just disarmed him with a mocking smile.

 

He numbly remembered stabbing a kunai in the enemy’s chest, piercing his heart. The warm blood that dripped from his would trailed over the cold metal and stained the pale skin of his hand as it dripped down on the ground. He remembered distractedly raining down senbons on the other shinobi before he could use a devastating jutsu on the other genin team, turning the Iwa Chinin in a living, human porcupine. He remembered smiling coldly at the trembling foe, leaning nearer to him and whispering lightly in his ear, “You know, I don’t like it when people hurt me or mine.”

 

He remembered the chunin’s eyes widening in horror as he enhanced the sharpness of his kunai with his chakra and slammed it ruthlessly into his skull, splashing blood, gore and brain matter all over him.

 

He remembered the looks of horror and wariness on his teammates’ faces as they stared at him killing the two shinobi, and he remembered how his heart grew numb at their gazes that couldn’t meet his eyes.

 

He remembered Orochimaru meeting them at the rendezvous point after dealing with the enemy, asking for the report on their own encounter, and remembered how the future Sanin never reacted as he heard Jirou report in the same cold tone.

 

 He remembered so many painful details of how this mission went wrong, how he wasn’t supposed to show them what he could do –even if it was only a tenth of his real skills- and how he _wasn’t supposed to react like that!_

_God.fucking.dammit!_ What the hell is wrong with him?!

 

Why? Why can’t he forget the looks of horror on his teammates’ faces?! Why did they stare at him as if they couldn’t believe that the person before them is Jirou?!

 

Why does it hurt to remember Orochimaru’s nonchalant expression when he explained how he killed the enemy shinobi? Why didn’t he react at all? Why didn’t he stared at him in _hatedisgustrevulsion-_

 

Why?

 

Why?

 

_WHY?!!!!!_

 

So many questions. So little answers.

 

Ah, he hated emotions. Maybe Danzo really was onto something when he made ROOT soldiers into emotionless robots. Emotions are such a hassle.

 

The forest grew denser as the trees appeared to be taller and thick with leaves. Ah, they’re two days away from Konoha.

 

His shoulders relaxed a bit as he thought of his newly bought crappy apartment in the red lights district and his ‘not-by-blood’ brother waiting for him at home. He thought of how the mission pay will be more this time –and maybe he can take Minato out for dango treat? For all his love of ramen, dango came second in Minato’s list of favorite food. Unfortunately, they weren’t well off enough to let his little brother eat sweets whenever he wanted.

 

Maybe if he has any money left, he should even try out the new weapon’s shop that has opened near the shinobi market –who knows he might find a nice katana. He had always wanted a katana of his own. It really is a shame he didn’t have a weapon of his own- _so much for being a Weapon Master._ Although the katana won’t be comparable to the awesomeness that were the tools of the Sage of Six paths – _that, honestly were some drool-worthy weapons he was itching to use once again, if he could find them_ \- but it’d be nice to finally have a weapon he could put a name to. Using kunais and shurikens would only get boring sooner or later.

 

Something jolted him out of his thoughts. The sixth sense -that he had honed in his previous life to alert him of Zetsu’s ambushes- was blaring full force. His mind was already filtering information at a pace that would astound even _Itachi_ on a normal day.

 

Is it Zetsu? –No, it’s too soon. Besides, that bastard isn’t this careless.

 

Enemy? –No, that’s not it. he couldn’t sense anyone –even if his chakra sensing skills are crap, being a war veteran he knew what signs to look for to deduce if an enemy is surrounding them or not.

 

A spy? –Not possible. He knew the other genins well, and he was quite sure Orochimaru isn’t in cahoots with Danzo –at least not yet.

 

Is someone following them? –that doesn’t seem like it.

 

So what is it? An ambush? Or a trap?

 

A hazy memory resurfaced in his mind, and he remembered Tsunade-sama’s drunken rambles. Didn’t she say that Nawaki died on his birthday during a C ranked mission? And she also said something about Orochimaru being the mission Leader….

 

A shiver chilled his spine as the feeling of dread got stronger and stronger.

 

How could he forget about that?! He thought it was just a normal mission, but now………

 

_‘I’m such an idiot!’_ he scolded himself mentally as he looked around for Nawaki, and found him trailing at front –just before him- at a very fast pace. He was the closest to the boy, actually, who was jumping from tree to tree like a crazy monkey. He could feel the boy’s eagerness as they neared Konoha. He remembered Nawaki squealing in excitement a few nights ago, bragging about how his sister gave him the first Hokage’s necklace as his birthday present, and how his grandma is gonna throw him an amazing party after he gets back from his mission. They had been joking and arguing with the boy about how much of a sis-con he was, but now………….

_‘Oh fuck, that crazy Nara will kill me if I just let him die!’_ He knew her plans will be ruined if he let Nawaki die. She had a plan regarding Nawaki’s death, but now he doesn’t even remember an inch of what they had discussed before. Nawaki is the key to control Tsunade –and by extension the Senju Clan- that is what Chieko had explained to him, but he hadn’t bothered to listen at that time. He didn’t care how that Nara will play her cards, but he knew he couldn’t let Nawaki die.

 

He can’t let Tsunade be weighed down by the death of her brother again. He can’t afford it.

 

So, when Jirou and the others noticed Nawaki – _who, in his eagerness to rush back home, was at least ten metres ahead of them_ \- step in the middle of a Jonin level seal matrix –that would normally take even Naruto a few minutes to sense, it really is no wonder they hadn’t noticed the seal until it was too late-that activated as soon as he stepped on it, Jirou knew he had no choice.

 

His body _moved_ , and the last thing he had on his mind was how that crazy Nara will kill him again after reviving him with Edo tensei Jutsu if he dies this time around.

 

* * *

 

****

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ **

 

The seal exploded, and the raging flames engulfed the surrounding trees and started a crazy fire that only spread even further. The ground was destroyed, the trees uprooted, and there was no way any normal person could survive the destruction caused by the orange and yellow flames that leaped to reach the sky.

 

He could hear the screams and cries of his teammates – _he thinks?_ \- but because of the ringing in his ears - _thanks to the loudness of the explosion earlier_ \- he couldn’t be too sure. He had used all his chakra and speed to fling the Senju heir away from the range of explosion – _those lessons drilled into him by Darui-taichou about lightening chakra’s effect in enhancing speed in his previous life had been totally worth it_ \- and now that he was in the midst of the flames, he wanted to scream at the agonizing pain that the flames that licked his body was causing him.

 

His clothes melted as they clung to his flesh, his hair and skin was burning and all he could think of was _painpainpainpainpainpaINPAINPAIN **PAINPAIN** -_

 

He was going to die, and there would be no second chances this time.

 

Just as he accepted this fact, the flames of the raging inferno he was engulfed in was suddenly cut off, and a warm sensation that was foreign – _but he was oh so familiar with_ \- rushed through his body.

 

He felt phantom arms embrace him – _no, it’s not real. Definitely not. nonononoNONO **NONONO**_ \- and he spun around 30 degrees in quick speed that would make even Yondaime jealous. Blue chakra spun along with him and the phantom touch that held him sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine. The flames couldn’t pass the barrier made by the Hyuuga Clan’s famous Rotation Jutsu.

 

The seal on his abdomen throbbed and pulsed a deep red as _warmkindproudunderstanding_ chakra gushed out of the seal and engulfed his form as if in a loving embrace. A lone tear escaped his eyes, and all he could think of was-

_Neji._


	15. The Little Spy, Pt 4

 

 

 

**Amazing sketch by Ellry~**   <https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellry/pseuds/Ellry>

* * *

 

His mindscape was a strange place. The room that his mindscape depicted as was strangely similar to his weapon storage room he had painstakingly maintained in his previous life. There was a large furnace in a corner, with various foraging and shaping tools lying next to it –reminding him of how he used to create and reshape weapons for himself in his free time. The walls were a light blue, and the room was a cluttered mess. There were a desk pushed at a corner, filled with papers, files and charts filled with designs and drafts for various weapons. There were shelves embedded in the opposite walls, filled with weapons of all kinds that he had seen – _or collected_ \- in his previous life. This room was like a heaven for a Weapon Master like him.

The only thing different in this room compared to the one in his previous life was a wall sized mirror opposite to the large furnace. The mirror reflected the image of everything present in the room, except for one fatal flaw- his reflection was  _wrong._

His reflection didn't show the image of a nine year old boy with striking purple eyes, pale skin and raven hair. Instead, it showed the image of a brown haired teenager with two buns- _wearing a Konoha Jonin uniform that looked like it has seen better days;_  tanned skin filled with scars of wounds old and new, her brown eyes stared back at his purple ones.

His reflection showed image of  _Tenten._

The reflection of his past self in the mirror smiled –a smile so  _broken_  and self-mocking that he almost looked away- and mumbled, "Jirou Kageyama, we finally meet."

* * *

Orochimaru shifted Jirou's battered body on his back and swallowed another chakra pill – _he has lost count of how many he has already downed by now –Tsunade will definitely have his head for getting chakra poisoned knowingly, not that he cared one bit_ \- and turned his pace even faster, afraid that if he slowed down even a bit, then Jirou will not survive. Blood seeped through his Jonin vest, staining it red –and he was damn sure it will be a bitch to wash out-  _and why the hell is he worrying about his clothes when Jirou is literally was on the verge of death?_

His sensitive skin itched as he carefully pulled the nine year old closer to him, minding not to agitate his wounds. His condition was really serious- three degree burns marred his body, and the flesh underneath the clothes had long since  _melted_  with the fabric –and he wasn't even sure if Tsunade had the skills to keep him alive anymore. But he hoped she could. No, she would. She  _definitely_ would.

There were no what ifs.

_'It's your fault…..'_  His conscience hissed mockingly.  _'If you had paid more attention, he wouldn't have been hurt now.'_

_True._ When they stepped into the familiar turf of forest, Orochimaru had let his guar down, thinking about how to approach Jirou about his gruesome first kill. Honestly, he  _had_  been worried about the younger boy when he acted so…  _so_ distant and cold and ruthless, but he didn't know what to do. Should he talk to him about it? Should he act like nothing happened and later introduce him to some good therapist? Maybe he should get Jiraiya and Tsunade's help with this?

He had never been good with mushy situations anyways, so in his panic, he could only act nonchalantly, as if the younger boy hasn't killed two chunins on his own and made it look like a walk in a park – _honestly how did he even do that?! He had never seen any genin who could be skilled enough to take on two chunins_ and  _come out victorious in the battle amongst them!_

Jirou didn't turn back to his usual self even after reporting everything to Orochimaru-  _he must've been traumatized by his first kill._  Orochimaru really regretted not speaking to Jirou about the incident when he had the chance- maybe the younger boy had just wanted to vent out his feelings to someone and didn't even get the chance because Orochimaru had shut him out in the beginning without even giving him a chance to recuperate from the traumatizing event.

He truly hated being so socially awkward at that moment. He wished he was more like Jiraiya or Tsunade- who never had any problems interacting with others.

He didn't know when Nawaki headed on, leaving them behind to follow him at a leisurely pace, or when did he step on that seal matrix- _that really looked as if it had been set up to ambush them_. It hadn't been until the seal matrix glowed in activation on the ground beneath Nawaki that Orochimaru realized how fucked up the situation really is. He tried to move-  _keyword, tried_ \- but before he could, he felt crackling of lightening chakra – _and the smell of ozone that assaulted his nose, signifying the use of lightening chakra_ \- over Jirou's body – _who stood just before him_ \- and then a moment later he was just  _gone_.

Before Orochimaru could react, Tsunade's brother was flung in his direction, and he barely caught him before an explosion rocked through the entire forest, almost sweeping them off with it if it wasn't for Ichigo Shimura's fast reaction as he hastily created an Earth Wall around them, saving them from being roasted by the fire.

But  _Jirou…._  Jirou wasn't lucky enough. He was in the midst of the raging inferno, and Orochimaru's gut plummeted as he remembered feeling  _angerdespairsadnesssorrowpain **painPAINPAIN** -_

Orochimaru had immediately summoned Manda – _and with one frigid glare from him, the grumbling repltile froze and grudgingly accepted being treated as a vehicle without any compensation_ \- and guided it into the raging flames. His heart thudded against his threat as the feeling of dread pooled in his gut and it didn't lessen until his eyes fell on a mass silvery chakra spinning around in the midst of the raging inferno- enveloping a certain ravenette in it's midst. The rotating chakra that looked scarily similar to Hyuuga Clan's Rotation Jutsu – _how-?! You know what, he isn't even going to worry about that right now. He wasn't sure he wanted to open that can of worms at the moment_ \- and it didn't subside until Orochimaru urged Manda to extinguish the flames with a water jutsu.

Manda had complained about being treated like a pack mule, but in the end he did as he was told. He didn't remembered what he had actually told the brats to do while he flung Jirou carefully on his back and made a dash towards Konoha, but some images were clearly imprinted in his memory as if it had been photo-edited.

The memory of Nawaki sobbing and apologizing in regret and sorrow as he pulled off the Shodaime's necklace he had just received for his birthday and tucked it in Jirou's neck, mumbling a stupid answer when questioned, "Now Tsunade-nee will understand without you telling her the gravity of the situation."

He clearly remembered the Hatake boy staring at Jirou's battered body in numb daze and barely repressed horror as he tried – _and failed to get his act together_ \- said distractedly, "Orochimaru-san, we will be fine. You should hurry and get Jirou some help.  _Now."_

He remembered how the Maito kid who was always spouting off nonsense about one thing or other was scarily quiet, how Kizashi patted Sakumo's back in comfort, how the Shimura heir sneakily placed a glass contained filled with chakra pilled in his weapons pouch when he thought Orchimaru wasn't looking-

_'They're good kids.'_  Orochimaru mused as his hands tightened around the unconscious body on his back, and spared the ravenette a glance,  _'You've got some good friends, Jirou. They care for you.'_

His tensed shoulders relaxed a bit when he saw Konoha's gates looming just before him. Just a little bit more and Jirou would finally get the medical treatment he needs.

(He heedlessly ignored the fact that his body was on the verge of breakdown for covering a travel distance that normally takes even the fastest shinobi about 70hours in about seven hours.)

_'Hang in there, Jirou-kun,'_  Orochimaru prayed as he pushed his exhausted body even more as his pace sped up,  _'Your life is quite precious, you know.'_

* * *

Jirou blinked once. Twice. He then pinched his cheek-

"Ouch!" He hissed in pain and glanced back at the mirror before him-

-and yup, she's  _still there_.

The woman in the mirror narrowed her brown eyes at him and said apathetically, "You're not dreaming, Jirou-kun. This is your mindscape, not some stupid dream."

"Oh…." He mumbled. He was so out of it, he didn't even know what to say –or do. What is he supposed to say? Hi? How are you here?  _Why_  are you here?

Won't that be  _rude?!_

The corner of her lips twitched upwards as a hoarse chuckle escaped her lips. "Man, you are one funny boy. I wished I was this funny when I was your age." She then paused and answered the questions whirling in his mind, "And no, you don't have to worry about being rude to be. After being through so much, I think I can handle a little bit of rudeness." She smiled, but it never reached her eyes.

He looked away from the heartbroken woman he remembered his past self had ended up becoming, unable to look into her eyes.

"Will you answer my queries then?" Jirou asked as he stared back at her, and she nodded wryly.

"That's what I'm here for."

"Okay then," he took a deep breath and asked, "So what is this? " he gestured towards her form stuck in a mirror. It didn't seem like some illusion of his mindscape. She seemed almost…..  _real._  But how is that possible?!

His past life is gone. Tenten is dead, and all that is left of her are her memories and a conviction to avenge her dead comrades and loved ones.

So what is the meaning of  _this?!_

"I-" She licked her lower lip as she answered him. "I am you. But then again, I am  _not."_

Jirou shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Time travel is a funny thing." She mumbled softly, "It might give us a chance to right what had been wronged the first time around, but it takes a heavy price. After all, reversing back time – _an unstoppable force_  – must have it's consequences." She squeezed her eyes shut and said, "There is a reason why there are no records of Time Travellers-and  _no,_  it isn't because those who wanted to travel through time had died before even completing the process of time travel."

His eyes widened, "You mean-?"

Her brown eyes stared at him in apathy as she spoke harshly, "Yes, you guessed it right. Those who dare to travel back in time have their very  _existence_  ripped apart in pieces by the very same force." She tilted her head and continued on, "We were  _very_  lucky to have found those two sealing scrolls of the Sage of Six Paths." She then paused and shrugged, "Actually, you should be thankful to Hinata-hime. If it hadn't been for her researching the chakra imprints, we wouldn't have made it this far,  _alive._ "

He opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by her.

"Let me put it bluntly," She said sternly, "the  _only_  thing keeping you alive is that seal and the chakra imprints powering it. Once you exhaust all the fourteen chakra channels that act as power sources, you will cease to exist in this reality." She shrugged as she said uncaringly, "Don't die before that, brat, or else all my hard work will go down the drain."

Jirou stared numbly at the woman in the mirror – _her apathy, and her 'devil-may-care' attitude made him wonder if this bitter, broken person is the same woman he remembered his past self as?-_ as he spoke slowly "Why," he gulped, though he wasn't eating anything. "Why are you speaking like you don't even care what happens to me- to this  _world_  that we're trying to save?"

"Because I've done everything I could do." She said with a shrug. "Now I leave the rest in your hands."

* * *

**(Two days later….)**

"Chi-chan, wake up!"

She grumbled and turned her head to the other side.

An exasperated sigh. And then-

"Come on, Chi-chan! Hirorto-sensei is giving you the stink eye for ten minutes by now!"

She swatted at the stupid voice buzzing in her ear, and sighed blissfully when the voice stopped and went back to her nap. She drooled as she dreamed about sleeping on big, fluffy clouds-

BZ-Z-ZAAAAP!

-Until a low volt of lightning struck her and ruined her nap.

Chieko cursed under her breath as she rubbed the back of her head, trying to pat down her electrocuted hair that strangely resembled Naruto's bed hair on a bad day.

"What the he-" She mumbled, only to halt in her mutterings as she stared up at her sensei, who was glaring at her as he  _dangerously_  flickered a senbon –which was sparking with lightening chakra- between his fingers.

Well, at least now she knows who the fuck shot her a low volt of lightning chakra when she was napping.

Hiroto-sensei raised a brow and asked dryly, "Napped well?"

"It would be even better if you hadn't zapped me, Sensei." She grumbled under her breath as she shifted on her bench.

"Well, I wouldn't have done that if you weren't treating my class  _like your own bedroom."_ Hiroto Shiranui said as he quirked his brows.

"Well, my bedroom isn't as comfy as your class, Sensei, so there-!" Chieko shrugged lazily, as she shot the older man an innocent smile. If he thought he could trip her in an argument, then he had another thing coming.

The staring contest between teacher and student went on or another two minute before the older man huffed, "You know, I'd have given you detention if I  _didn't_  know that you would only waste your time napping away during detention instead of doing something productive."

His eye twitched as he then dropped a bunch of books on her desk as he instructed her, "As a punishment, I want you to read all these books by this week, and also write a twenty page essay on 'The Importance of Chakra Control in Jutsu Manipulation' by tomorrow." She dodged lazily as a senbon sparking with lightening chakra  _just_  managed to spare scratching her cheek by an inch, and was embedded in the wooden desk behind her. "And if I don't find it on my desk by tomorrow, there  _will be consequences."_

She nodded in understanding. There was one thing to egg on a veteran Jonin, there was another to just make him snap and risk a bloodbath that even she won't be able to stop –her body is  _five_ , with an underdeveloped chakra system and tiny reserves; for all she is confident about taking on chunins or maybe a Tokubetsu Jonin, he isn't delusional – _more like suicidal_ \- enough to piss off a war veteran Jonin….  _at least not for now._

He then paused as headed on, "And do inform Minato-kun about the class and homework of these past two days." He eyed the empty seat next to her and sighed and walked away.

It wasn't until the class ended that she rounded up on Atsuya sitting next to her and snarled at him, "And  _why_  didn't you wake me up before that sadistic sensei zapped me?"

Atsuya gave her a flat look. "I tried, but you not only didn't wake up, but also smacked me away."

Chieko gasped. "That was  _you-?!"_  She mumbled under her breath, so as he couldn't hear. "I thought I was swatting away a bug."

Unfortunately, he  _did_  hear what she was saying, if judging by the  _violent_ way the vein over the side of his forehead was twitching, and turns out, he wasn't the only one who heard her mumbling as Inoichi, and Choza were snickering on the desk behind her, and Shikaku was smirking in amusement at Atsuya's expense.

Atsuya bonked a fist on her head, making her cry out - _in outrage more than in pain-_  as he said, offended, "You little troublemaker, this is what I get for trying to help you out?"

"You didn't help me sooner enough to get me out of the punishment," Chieko pointed out lazily, "So you don't get any gratitude."

"Why, you cheeky little brat-"

"Look who's talking-"

"Aright, stop!" Inoichi jumped onto their desk from behind them, making the two of them yelp in surprise. "Not that I don't like your comedy routine, but if I didn't stop you two now, you won't stop arguing."

The two of them pouted and turned away from each other.

Shikaku sighed exasperatedly as he walked over to their desk –followed by Choza- as he gestured her towards the door, "Come on, it's lunch break. Let's go, or else we won't get any good spots in the playground."

"Should we sit near the fence today?" Atsuya asked.

"Maybe near the sand box!" Inoichi exclaimed eagerly.

Choza scrunched his nose as he muttered, "But it's windy today, and the sand will blow over our bentos."

"But-"

While the two of them argued, Atsuya pulled out his lunchbox and stared at the empty seat next to his and Chieko's seats and sighed sadly. "Do you think Minato-kun will be alright? We haven't seen him for two days."

The argument quieted down as a tense silence settled over the five kids.

"He must be so sad…." Choza mumbled, "His brother was injured during the mission, and I heard they aren't even allowing Minato-kun to at least visit him in his hospital room."

"There were rumors," Inoichi piped in hesitantly, "-that Jirou-san's injuries are quite serious. He might not survive-"

SLAM!

The four boy jumped, startled, and stared with wide eyes at Chieko who had dropped her bento box on the desk with a bit too much force. She blinked her amber eyes innocently at them, as she drawled out, "Ah, sorry. I wasn't paying much attention." Her eyes fell on Inoichi as she asked lazily, "What were you saying, Inoichi-kun?"

Inoichi opened his mouth to repeat, but for some reason his spine went cold as Chieko's intense amber eyes pierced through him, terrifying him. He gulped and shook his head as he squeaked out "No, nothing!"

Chieko stared at him for a few seconds and then shrugged lazily, "Okay then, Let's go."

Shikaku, who had been staring at her with narrowed eyes, tapped his arm as he took in her expression and pondered….

The group of five walked around the hallways, ignoring the running kids and chattering sempai as they made their way to the playground.

"You know," Shikaku stated as fell into steps next to her, "We all should visit Jirou-san in the hospital. Even if they won't let us enter his hospital room, we can at least comfort Minato-kun. I heard from my Dad that he hasn't left the hospital's Waiting Room ever since he had been informed of Jirou-san's injury."

Chieko's steps faltered for a second.

"That's a great idea!" Atsuya beamed. "I'll ask get my Mom's permission for Minato-kun and us to visit Jirou-san."

"Are you sure you can do that?" Inoichi asked skeptically.

"Of course!" Atsuya sniffed haughtily, "After all, my Dad is the Hokage and my Mom is the Head of the Medical Department. There aren't many things I  _can't_ do."

Choza bit into a biscuit a he pondered, "I'll bring a bentou for Minato-kun. I don't think he has had eaten any good food since he has been camping in the hospital for two days."

"Then I'll bring the flowers for Jirou-san!" Inoichi exclaimed. "I hope Jirou-san likes daisies!"

"We should also make a  _'Get well soon'_  card for him!" Atsuya offered.

Chieko walked next to her friends quietly as they discussed about their visit to the hospital. Shikaku leaned towards her and mumbled softly in her ear, "You're coming too, right Chi-chan?"

"Of course." She answered back as she bumped her shoulder lightly with his, and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Shikaku-kun."

His cheeks alit with red as he blushed, "N-No problem."

* * *

"Stop talking as if we are different people!" Jirou finally snapped. He didn't understand why the reflection of the woman his past self had been was treating him like a stranger – _as if they weren't the same soul_.

"Aren't we?" Tenten chuckled –her laugh sounded so broken and sorrowful that it pierced his heart, "I am Tenten –a student of Maito Gai, teammate of Lee and Neji and one of the Konoha Eleven. And  _you_ -" she pointed at him, "You are Jirou Kageyama, son of Riko Kageyama; friend and confidante of Chieko Nara – _formerly 'Shikamaru'_ ; brother to the blonde brat who's going to be the Yondaime and will father the orange menace I've come to love and appreciate as a good friend and comrade; student of Kagami Uchiha – _who is a legend on his own_ ; teammate of Sakumo Hatake – _who will be known as the 'White Fang of the Leaf' one day_ \- and Maito Dai – _who happens to be the father of my estranged Sensei_." She stared at him with intense brown eyes, "We are different, Jirou-kun. You may be the previous reincarnation of my soul that the seal had somehow managed to find, but you are different from me. You have family and friends who love you to death, but  _me?_ " She pointed at herself and laughed hollowly, sending a shiver of dread run down his spine. "I am all alone. My friends are gone, my lover is dead and I never had a family in the first place." She tilted her head and smiled at him, her eyes depicting her sorrow and heartbreak as she said bitterly, "Aren't you  _lucky_ , Jirou-kun?"

He hadn't even known he was crying, not until she pointed it out to him.

"Now, now, don't cry." She said with a sigh. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just stating the facts."

"What the-?" He mumbled as he placed his hand over his cheek, and sure enough, they were wet with tears. He wiped the tears and mumbled, "I'm sorry." He said as he averted his eyes.

"Don't be, you didn't say anything wrong." She shook her head as she said softly, "For all our differences, I am still a part of you that is guarding the seal that you should have gotten mended by now, which reminds me," she shot him a glare as she hissed, "-get this shitty seal mended before it blows you up or anyone else."

Jirou chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, sorry. I forgot. I'll ask Chi-chan to help me out."

Tenten huffed. "You better."

CRA-ACK!

"Oh…" Tenten mumbled softly as she stared at the small crack that appeared on the edge of the mirror. "I don't have much time left."

Jirou was startled, "What do you-"

"Jirou-kun." Tenten's said, "Don't waste this second chance at life. I know you're burdened by the memories of our past as well as the horrible events of our future-" he tried to argue, but she cut him off before he could even speak, "-but remember, you  _aren't_ Tenten anymore. You're  _Jirou._  You have people who care for you, Jirou-kun." Her eyes welled up with tears as they rolled down his cheeks. "Care for them. Protect them. Cherish them. Live your life to the fullest." And then she  _smiled_  –a smile so, so warm and light and even with the darkness and sorrow that threatens to break her, she still managed to smile at him with kindness and strength and hope, and he swore he had never seen anyone more  _beautiful_  than her- and said proudly, "We really are a lucky soul, aren't we, to get such a beautiful second chance at life to spend with our loved ones –old and new."

And Jirou couldn't help but agree with her.

"And also kick Madara and Zetsu's asses, will you?" she said as she placed her hand over the surface of the mirror on her side, her eyes filled with desperation, darkness and barely filled  _hope_ \- "Just-" she bit her lip as more tears rolled down her cheeks, and she  _cried_. "Make them  _pay_  for what they've done- for what they've taken away from us!  _Please!_  I beg you…."

His feelings churned in his heart, uncontrolled – _like a tempest_ \- as they burst forth in form of tears as he placed his hand over the mirror –letting his warmth seep into the mirror and reach her hand as he said with conviction, "I promise."

She sagged in relief, and once again she smiled her beautiful smile as a large crack appeared in the middle, dividing her reflection in two.

_'Thank you.'_  She mouthed to him, and he couldn't even answer because a second later the mirror shattered into pieces, revealing a complex seal matrix pulsing on the now visible wall, with fourteen glass containers sprawled out lazily around the seal in a circle –thirteen of them filled with colorful chakra that he  _swore_  he could recognize who they were from- and the last glass container was broken and empty, and he had a feeling he  _exactly_  knew why it was so.

"No…." He mumbled, "Thank  _you."_

* * *

His chakra felt sluggish as he urged it to circle around in the chakra network but it almost slipped away from his grasp-and he mentally sighed at the fact that he'll have to do chakra control exercises for the unforeseeable future to get back his control. Ignoring his chakra for now, he paid attention to his body -which felt strangely heavy. He didn't feel any pain right now, but some of his limbs were numb as well as the giddiness that he felt that definitely came from drug dose –the medics must've injected him with a high dose of drugs to suppress the pain- however the weight of IV needle pierced in his left hand as well as the oxygen mask on his face was rather unpleasant.

Opening his heavy eyelids slowly –and wasn't that a struggle in itself when the stupid things  _just won't listen to him and open up!_ \- and he blinked a few times to let his vision adjust to the bright light. He tried to twitch his fingers –and oh good, they worked- a well as flickered his toes – _good thing they too are working properly, thank goodness he at least isn't a cripple for now_. He tried to curl his finger, and when he was sure he could move his right hand properly, he reached up and pulled off the oxygen mask when he was sure he didn't need the stupid thing to breathe properly on his own. He took a few deep breathes to adjust to the sudden lack of oxygen as compared to the mask, but quickly adjusted to it. Sighing, he leaned back against the pillow and glanced down at his body, wondering how much damage it has taken.

His whole body was covered in bandages –especially the region from his chest to his legs. There wasn't much he could tell except for the fact that he is going to scar  _horribly_  –especially around the chest and thigh region.

Oh well, it is a good thing he never actually put much attention to appearances anyway. Besides, you can't expect to have an unscarred body especially with a career as dangerous as that of a ninja.

His eyes then scanned the room –marble floor, white walls and ceiling, glass windows with pale blue curtains drawn to the side, what else can this be than a hospital room?- and paused on the bouquet of daisies placed in a vase on the bedside table, with small gift boxes –that definitely contained chocolates- and 'Get well soon' cards written in childish handwriting – _and for some reason, there was also Nawaki's necklace that he got from Tsunade for his birthday, lying next to his 'Get well soon' cards…?_

Anyway, he could almost imagine the ruckus caused by his teammates as well as Minato and his friends when they came for a visit, only to be kicked out by a nurse or a passing medic for being too rambunctious.

A chuckle escaped his lips –which turned to a grimace when he realized he stretched…..  _something_  in his laughter, and even though he can't exactly feel the pain for now thank to the drugs running in his system, he was damn sure the pain will come back with a vengeance when the effect of the drugs wear off.

His chuckle woke up the figure -who had been uncomfortably dozing off on the sofa in a corner- as he yawned and rubbed his eyes and glanced at his form- only to double take as the five year old stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yo." He winced as his voice came out raspy and hoarse. He gulped down his saliva to at least talk a bit comfortably, "Sorry Otouto, I got lost on the road of life." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he knew it, and he wondered if he really was influenced too much by the Hatake in his last life to speak his excuses so unconsciously.

…..Then again, it is better to speak Kakashi's stupid excuses than to spout off nonsense about 'Springtime of Youth'.

Minato's  _blueblueblueblueblueblueblue_  eyes watered with tears as he choked out "Nii-san!" He exclaimed as he shot off towards him, and hovered hesitantly over his lying form. Not only was Minato so short as compared to the hospital bed such that only his head peeked from where Jirou could see, he could also see how conflicted Minato was as he was worried to hurt Jirou's sensitive wounds with his touch.

Jirou's expression softened as he stared at his little brother. He knew he was going to regret this decision later when the effect of the drugs wears off, leaving him to the medic's mercy, who will only snarl at him angrily as they heal his agitated wounds again – _trust him, he went through the same situation in his past life, which was made worse by the fact that it was_ Sakura _who healed his past self's wounds- and the pink haired girl had never been gentle with her friends whenever she came to know that they got injured because of some stupid reason_ \- and he was damn sure he will curse his own self in the next few hours, but…..

**_"You have people who care for you, Jirou-kun."_ **

**_"Care for them. Protect them. Cherish them. Live your life to the fullest."_ **

His purple eyes softened as he stared at his little brother with  _warmthkindnesslovelovelove_ \- as he opened his arms –and  _oh god_ , he could  _feel_ his muscles stretching and groaning in protest even through the giddy numbness of the drugs- and smiled at his little brother – _he must be looking so hilarious with his face almost bandaged like a mummy, if only Sakumo was here to crack jokes about it_ \- and said, "I'm sure the medics won't mind if I get a hug just this once."

Tears rolled down Minato's cheeks as he lifted himself on the bed with a jump, and pounced Jirou in a hug and stuck to him like a baby koala. "Onii-chan….." he sobbed. "I- I was so  _scared!"_

Jirou patted his back comfortingly, as he hummed in a soothing tone. "I'm sorry, otouto." Jirou mumbled as he let his baby brother cling to him in desperation. He must've given the poor boy a shock. Minato already has issues with how his parents had been tragically killed when he was young, and now he almost lost his big brother.

He won't be surprised if Minato follows him around like a lost puppy for the next few days – _more like weeks._

The door opened, and a buxom blonde teenager made her way into his private hospital room, only to pause at the sight before him.

"Ah," Tsunade raised a delicate blonde brow at the scene before her –a little blonde kid clinging to her patient, who was patting his back as if the kid was hurt and not  _him_. Tch, idiots- she then said in exasperation, "the sleeping beauty finally awakens."

* * *

Jirou didn't know he was quite a popular guy, until he agreed to meet the people who came to visit him at the hospital-

-which turned out to be the  _biggest_  mistake of his life.

Firstly, there were his teammates….

_._

_._

_._

_"JIROU-SAN! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dai cried pitifully as he clung to Jirou's bedridden form, "YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT PREVAILS! I'm so glad! You truly are the epitome of the springtime of youth!"_

_"Yes, yes," Jirou patted his back indulgently as he eyed the river of tears Dai was determined to drown him in, and he sweat dropped._

_Jirou had been listening to Dai's rants for an hour now, and if he didn't have experience from his previous life –_ he can't believe he is actually thankful for Gai-Sensei to make him immune against the ramblings about 'Youth' in his previous life _\- he would've thrown Dai out of his room by now._

_Thankfully, Sakumo seemed to get fed up of Dai's rants as he dragged Dai off of Jirou's body, muttering, "Jeez, do want to get kicked out of the hospital again, Dai? If not, then please lower your volume, will you?"_

_"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dai sniffed as he sobbed hysterically. "B-BUT JIROU-SAN ALMOST LOST HIS YOUTHFUL-"_

_Sakumo kicked his shin and hissed, "What the hell did I tell you about indoor voices, Dai?!"_

_"Pfft-" Jirou chuckled, and soon, the chuckles led to full blown laughter. He winced when he felt his wounds over his chest stretch and agitate due to his laughter, and then shook his. "Never change, you two." He said fondly as he leaned against the pillow and smiled slightly._

_Sakumo and Dai shared a look before they stood on either side of his hospital bed. Dai beamed his beaming smile –with gleaming teeth and his bushy brows in all their glory, as well as the never ending tears of 'Youth'- while Sakumo just slipped his hand into his, and squeezed it gently._

_"In return, you stay with us, then." Sakumo said, grinning, but his grey eyes stared at him with such intensity that Jirou had to look away._

_"Okay." He mumbled, ignoring the warmth flooding in his chest._

_._

_._

_._

And then there was Kagami-Sensei-

.

.

_._

_Jirou shivered and scooted away from his Jonin-Sensei, who was glaring at him with sharingan spinning in his eyes. And he looked damn_ pissed.

_"I leave you in hands of another Jonin for_ one. fucking. mission.  _and you return back half dead and charred beyond recognition." The older man cocked a raven eyebrow and asked seethingly, "What do you have to say in your defense, Jirou-kun?"_

_"Um….." Jirou said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "You're looking quite dashing today, Sensei….?"_

_"Try again." Kagami said dryly as he leaned against the wall._

_"What do you want me to say?" Jirou huffed. "That I won't do something like that again? Fat chance in hell!" He scoffed and mumbled, "If I had to do it again, I will do it in a heartbeat, if it means I can save the life of one of my comrades."_

_Kagami groaned as he let his head fall in his hands, and mumbled something along the lines of "Tch, lovable, suicidal idiot." As he dropped something in Jirou's lap. The scroll that Kagami had dropped on his lap opened on it's own, and with a poof of smoke revealed a –_ quite familiar _\- katana._

_Jirou stared at the katana in his lap, and then looked back up at his Jonin-Sensei. "What the hell Sensei-?"_

_Kagami explained, "I have been looking after this katana for a decade now, as a memento to my Sensei. I was going to hand it back to Konoha's historical artifact Storage Division, but then I heard you were looking for looking for a katana that could mesh well with your fighting style. Being a Weapon-Master-in-training, I'm sure you will conquer this katana."_

_Jirou pursued his lips as he grabbed the hilt, and slowly pulled the katana out of it's sheath. His eyes widened at the sight of the sword. He took in a sharp breath, and exclaimed, "This is-"_

_-_ the sword of the Thunder God.

_Kagami chuckled at Jirou's gobsmacked expression as he ruffled his student's soft raven hair, and said "You know, I'm sure Tobirama-Sensei would be happy to know that I chose such a good successor for his sword, especially someone who follows Will of Fire like you do."_

_Jirou clutched the hilt of the sword in his hand. In his past life, Tobirama-sama's sword had been gathering dust in the Storage room, until some stupid chunin stole it and brought it to Ame. It wasn't until years later when Team Seven came upon the same thief, and took back the sword from him, only to break the sword in the process. He remembers, because in his past life, he had lamented the loss of such a good sword, and that he won't ever be able to even get a glimpse of it._

_And now, somehow, the same sword he had longed a glimpse for had now ended up in his lap –_ and quite literally too. _He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at such a twist of fate._

_"Thank you, Sensei." He said gratefully._

_._

.

.

As if Kagami-Sensei hadn't been enough, he also had to deal with Nawaki and his team's mother hen tendencies. Heck, even Ichigo- _that antisocial Shimura_ \- was being an overprotective bastard – _and that was just so weird to watch!_

.

.

.

_Nawaki fluffed another pillow a bit, and placed it back before the headboard of the bed next to five more pillows. "There," he beamed as he helped Jirou lean against the pillows._

_Kizashi slammed the door open and walked in as he announced, "I got the juice!" he said, waving the one liter bottle of juice bottle._

_"Stop waving it, idiot, or you'll drop it." Ichigo said scornfully as he poured some green tea in a glass, and huffily pushed it in Jirou's hands._

_Jirou sweat dropped at their antics and said, "Ano… you guys don't have to do that, you know."_

_The three of them just stared back at him._

_"Of course we do." Ichigo stated slowly as if he was talking to an idiot. Jirou's eyebrow twitched at the Shimura heir's condescending tone. "You not only saved our lives during the mission, but you also saved our teammate, and got injured during the process. The least we can do is to help you recover faster."_

_"And following me around like a pack of puppies will do what exactly?" Jirou pointed out exasperatedly._

_"It will assure us that we are taking better care of you!" Nawaki chirped happily as he grabbed the bowl of hospital food -_ which happens to be utter shit, thank you very much _-and grabbed a spoonful of it before hovering the spoon in front of his lips as he said, "Open your mouth wide, Jirou-kun!"_

_Jirou pinched the bridge of his nose, ignoring the vein twitching over the side of his head violently, as he pressed the call button underneath his bed, and thankfully, a few seconds later a medic nin appeared in his room._

_"Can you please kick them out of my room?" He pointed at his three offending visitors. "I swear, their concern is detrimental for my health."_

_He ignored the yelps of his three fellow genin with practiced ease as they were kicked out of his room. Ah, sweet, sweet silence…._

_He'll never take it for granted ever again._

_._

.

.

And then there were the Sanin, who felt that it was their obligation to visit him  _every. single. fucking. day-_  and if that wasn't maddening enough, they just had to visit individually-

.

.

_._

_"Hey Jirou-kun! How have you been?" Jiraiya asked cheerily as he sat on a chair near the bed._

_"Just peachy." Jirou said dryly as he boredly looked out of the window._

_Jiraiya stared at him for a few minutes, before he sighed and dropped a bunch of books in his lap._

_Jirou blinked as he stared at the books in his lap. "What're these for?" He asked quizzically._

_"You look bored, kiddo." He said with a shrug. "I think you might have an easier time here if you have something to do rather than boringly stare out of window every single day." He then paused and mumbled, "Just take it as my way of thanking you for keeping Tsunade-hime's brother safe."_

_"Well, aren't you such a cheap bastard." Jirou said dryly. "To actually think you're thanking me with a bunch of books."_

_"Hey!"Jiraiya exclaimed, offended, "I'm not made of money, you know! Just wait till I publish my own book!" He sighed dreamily, "I'll be swimming in money then!" he then winked at Jirou and said suggestively, "You know what, I'll even send you one of the first published copies of my books, with autograph and all."_

_Jirou's eyes twitched. "Who wants your autographed porn novels, you bastard!" Jirou snarled and threw a book at Jiraiya, who just giggled and disappeared in a poof of smoke._

_Muttering curses under his breath, Jirou picked a book up that Jiraiya dropped in his lap and flipped it's pages, only to turn red after reading it's contents. He incredulously flicked through pages of other books, and they too were of the same genre._

_Fuming red with a blush, Jirou threw the books on the marble floor and screamed, "Jiraiya, you moron! Why would you bring pornographic novels to a nine year old?!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Tsunade hummed as she placed her glowing green hands over the third degree burns on Jirou's chest as she destroyed the dead, burnt flesh and healed whatever she could for today. When she was done with the chakra healing she dipped her fingers in the medicinal salve and smeared it over his burnt flesh and mumbled to herself, "The burns are healing quite nicely. In a few weeks, I'm sure the new skin will appear." She then shot Jirou an apologetic look and mumbled, "The scars will remain though. We tried to keep your scarring to minimum, but your body was mutilated enough that we can't be exactly sure."_

_"It's alright." Jirou said with a shrug. "At least I'm alive."_

_Tsunade stared at him with her intense brown eyes and murmured, "You are a strange one, Jirou-kun." She then picked up a roll of bandages and started wrapping the bandages around his chest._

_"I never thanked you, did I, for saving my brother?" Tsunade said absently as she wrapped the bandages. "Thank you for saving my little brother. If it hadn't been for you, my brother would be dead by now."_

_"I didn't do that because he was your brother. If it had been any other Konoha shinobi, I would have done the same thing for them too." Jirou said. A lie, of course, he wouldn't have spared much effort if it was someone else –but Tsunade didn't need to know that._

_"I know." Tsunade said as she pinched his nose –only because his cheeks were bandaged and hadn't healed by now, but his nose had already been healed by Tsunade- and she used a little_ too much _strength as Jirou howled in pain, and flailed his arms at the lack of oxygen._

_"C-C-Can't breathe!" he exclaimed, and a moment later, Tsunade released his poor nose with an eye roll._

_"But still," Tsunade said as she packed the remaining roll of bandages in her medic kit, and turned back towards Jirou. "You saved my little brother, and the future Head of Senju Clan, so I –as well as the Senju Clan- is in your debt."_

_Jirou shot her a quizzical look. "I thought_ you  _were the Senju heiress?"_

_Tsunade rolled her eyes. "I was, but then I gave up on the heirship. I'm not idiotic enough to fight for the heir's place when I already have my hands full with my medic duties. Now Nawaki is the heir, but other than the Council, not many people know about it."_

_So the Council knows about it, huh…. Jirou thought, and he wondered if the seal trap Nawaki had tripped on during their returning journey was some sort of political scheme by someone on the Council?_

_"Why are you telling me this?" Jirou asked warily._

_"Smart kid." Tsunade shot him an amused look. "Look, I just told you right now- you saved the Senju heir, so I as well as my Clan am in your debt. The least we can do is to protect you from being dragged in the political shit storm."_

_Jirou blinked in confusion. "Um, what?"_

_"You are a very talented shinobi, Jirou-kun. You managed to kill two chunins when your team was attacked during your mission, and your quick thinking also saved a Konoha shinobi." Tsunade pointed out. "The higher ups are very pleased –as well as surprised- by your progress. They have decided to promote you to chunin."_

_"A field promotion?" Jirou tilted his head and hummed under his breath. "That isn't so bad."_

_"Oh I assure you, it gets bad pretty soon." Tsunade said. "Since you are quite talented, there are many Departments that want to invest in recruiting you- like ANBU assassination Unit, ROOT, Hunter Nin Corps, Jonin direct combat Division and a few more. If you had been a clan kid, you would have gotten a chance to choose your own Department, but since you are an orphan with no knowledge about future prospects in shinobi career –their words, not mine- the Council will decide which department you will enter, and you will have no say in it. And right now, they're leaning more towards ROOT and Hunter Nin Corps."_

_Jirou narrowed his eyes. "And how does Senju Clan come in this?"_

_Tsunade smirked, as if her smirk seemed a bit_ too  _sadistic, well…. "Since you saved our Clan heir, our Clan Elders have decided to offer you the status of a Honorary member of Senju Clan. You can get benefits that every child in our clan gets –our clan's name, prestige, protection, as well as full access to Clan's library, Weapon's shop, other clan invested shops and funds. This way,_ you _get to choose whatever the hell you want to do as a chunin –whether it be joining any Department like Intelligence, T &I, ANBU etc, or live the rest of your life as a Chunin in Chunin Corps. No one from the Council can pressure you to do what you don't want. Also, since you aren't a full-fledged member of our clan, no one will push you to do anything in the Clan's name." Tsunade raised a blonde brow and said, "Don't you think it's a nice offer? So, do you agree?"_

_Jirou stared at Tsunade and mumbled, "Why are you doing so much for me? I mean, you can't seriously be doing this just because I saved your brother. This is too much even for paying off a debt."_

_"What are you talking about? A life debt can't be paid with such material things! Even if I sacrifice my own life, it won't be enough to pay off the life debt we owe you." Tsunade explained to him. "You not only saved my brother, but you almost lost your life doing so. How could a small thing such as clan membership could ever pay a huge debt like that? Don't be stupid, Jirou-kun." She said sternly. "We, of the Senju Clan, do not renege on our debts."_

_Jirou stilled as a vision of his past life flashed before his eyes, and quite similar words rang in his mind._

**("My brother killed my family and my clan members in the name of Konoha! Hence, Konoha owes the Uchiha clan the lives of it's members and the injustice they have suffered because of their twisted prejudice! I, Sasuke Uchiha, will avenge my Clan and will not let Konoha renege the debts it owes to my Clan!")**

_Sasuke…_

_Jirou glanced away from Tsunade's eyes that burned with determination and righteousness as he mumbled, "People say Senjus are very different from the Uchiha Clan, but how can you be so different when your core is just the same."_

_"What?" Tsunade asked, confused._

_"Nothing."_

_._

_._

_._

_Orochimaru never visited him during visiting hours –like a normal person would. Instead, he would appear in his hospital room after Jirou had gone to sleep. He wouldn't have known that the teenage Snake summoner visited him in the middle of the night if Jirou hadn't woke up once because of a nightmare, and had accidently seen him._

_He had opened his mouth to speak, only to stare speechless at the sofa where Orochimaru had been sitting just a moment ago was now empty, with remnants of smoke that signifies the use of a shunshin._

_What the-? Is Orochimaru avoiding him?_

_._

_._

_._

And as if that wasn't enough, then there was the crazy Nara and her band of minions-

.

.

_._

_Jirou stared at the group of kids running around in his hospital room, carrying balloons, ribbons, flowers –and why the hell is there a huge banner saying 'Get Well Soon' Jirou in glittering pink?!- and causing a ruckus in general._

_"Um," Jirou stopped the Nara heir, who had been dragging his feet towards the lone table in the room – that happens to be located next to him- and placed down a cardboard box containing juice bottles. "What is everyone doing here?"_

_Shikaku sighed deeply and pointed at Inoichi and Atsuya –who were arguing about whether the banner should be hung over the doorway or not- and said, "Those two idiots wanted to throw you a 'Get well soon' party." He then paused as he mumbled in a low voice, "Actually, they just wanted to organize a party –but since none of us have our birthdays in this month, so they were quite depressed. Then Chi-chan suggested throwing you a 'Get well soon' party."_

_Jirou's fingers twitched in irritation. Of course, it just_ had _to be that crazy Nara's fault. She is the only one bringing disaster to him._

_Shikaku patted Jirou's arm in sympathy and said, "I don't know what you did to anger Chi-chan, but I think this is a low blow, even for her. You better apologize."_

_Jirou tugged Shikaku's pony tail and said in amusement, "You sure know Chi-chan well, huh?"_

_Shikaku glared at him and walked away. Jirou chuckled as he watched Shikaku's ears turn red and just leaned back against his pillow in satisfaction. Aw, kids get embarrassed so easily!_

_SLAM!_

_Jirou almost jumped when he saw the door being slammed opened, and Chieko and her mother walked in._

_"Hello everyone, how are the decorations coming along?" Akane Nara asked in amusement as her dark amber eyes took in the mess created by the kids in the name of 'decoration', and she chuckled. She then placed the cardboard box in her hands in the hands of Choza –who had been passing by- and told him, "I've brought the cake, Choza-kun! Keep it somewhere where others don't trip on it, will you?"_

_The Akimichi heir's eyes sparkled as he clutched the cardboard box in his hands firmly and exclaimed, "Aye, aye, Ma'am!" saying this, he scurried off with the box._

_Chieko grabbed Minato and pointed towards the Akimichi heir who was busy in his own world, and said, "Keep an eye on him, will you? I don't trust him enough not to finish off the cake before even Jirou-kun gets a taste of it."_

_Minato chuckled. "Okay, Chieko-san."_

_._

_._

_._

_Jirou eyed his hospital room –that had been clan and in pristine condition just this morning, and now it looked as if a storm had passed here- and sighed. The ground was littered with torn ribbons, flowers and rubbery remains of balloons, empty plastic bottles as well as chips packets. The banner that was hung above the doorway was now tilting from the side._

_"This is your entire fault, you know." He glared at the five year old girl sitting before him on his bed, her eyes staring in concentration on the shogi board lying between the two of them as she picked a wooden piece and placed it on the board._

_Chieko yawned and mumbled tiredly, "Stop glaring at me. It's not like you have to clean up all this mess." She said, "Besides, we had taken permission from Biwako-sama, you know. She'll send someone to clean up all this mess sooner or later." Chieko waved her hand in dismissal._

_Jirou's eye twitched in irritation. "Just be glad Tsunade-san wasn't here or else, you'd be dead by now." He mumbled._

_Chieko quirked a brow and asked, "Do you think I'm idiotic enough to do something like when Tsunade-sama is on duty? I'm not suicidal, you know."_

_Jirou's fingers twitched again, and he resisted the urge to bonk her head or something or else he will agitate his wounds, and then Tsunade will kick his ass for going against 'Medic's order' and doing heavy exercise and all that shit._

_He took a deep breath as he moved a random piece on the board. The two played in silence for a while, before Jirou shattered this silence with his question, "Are you angry at me, Chieko-san?"_

_Chieko, who had been about to move a pawn, paused. "Why are you asking me that?" She asked casually, but he knew she was cautious by the way her shoulders were tense. Huh, someone must be keeping an eye on him, otherwise, she won't react this way. It must be either ROOT, or an ANBU –maybe both._

_"I messed up." Jirou admitted. "If only I had kept the timing in mind, I wouldn't have messed up your plan."_

_Chieko sighed and smacked his hand, making him yelp out in pain. "You think too much." She stated. "Yes, it's true that you messed up, but you worked it out in the end, and that is all that matters." She stared up at him, and said, "I'm not here to keep a watch on your every move. You are your own person. I am just here to plan. You are here to implement them. I am assured that even if I hadn't been here, you would have done a spectacular job, Jirou-kun."_

_She placed her_ smallsoftfragile  _hand in his and squeezed it gently._

_"I trust you."_

_His eyes watered and he choked out, "Thank you."_

_"Your welcome." She mumbled and then glanced back at the shogi board and placed a piece on it, while saying, "By the way, you lost."_

_"Huh, WHAT?!"_

_._

.

.

Jirou sighed tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. For all that he loved his family and friends for caring for him, dealing with them on a daily basis is very tiring. But even if they drive him nuts every single time with their visit, he really was glad that they take time out of their everyday life to visit him.

He really is lucky to have such amazing people care for him, huh?

The door to his room opened softly, snapping him out of his trance. He glanced at the door, and his shoulders tensed subconsciously as he saw the elder man walk into his hospital room, tapping his cane on the floor with every step.

There was no bandaged left eye and left hand that were embedded with sharingan, no paleness meshing with his tanned skin that was the evidence of his body being forcefully injected with Hashirama-sama's cells-  _heck, even his age wasn't in sixties right now!_  But even with all those differences, the man was still the same.

The criss-cross scar on his chin was the same, so were the cropped short dark hair, as well as cold, coal black eyes that stared apathetically at everyone – _as if nothing was worthy enough to come in his eyes_. His cold, emotionless personality was still the same, and so was the ruthlessness he projected on anything that he thought wasn't good for  _Konoha._

Even in his thirties, Danzo Shimra still projected the same aura his older counterpart used to project – _even if he wasn't as powerful and twisted as his older counterpart._

Four blank masked ROOT shinobi materialized on each corner of the room as the older man walked towards his bed, and scanned him from head to toe.

"You must be Jirou-kun." Danzo stated. "I have heard a lot about you."

"Danzo-sama." Jirou greeted as he bowed his head. His purple eyes that were usually warm were now cold like frozen amethyst. "Why has an esteemed Elder Council member like you visited me for?"

"Smart." Danzo muttered approvingly. "I had heard you were intelligent for an orphan, but it seems everyone has underestimated you. They say you are once in a decade genius. I guess the rumors weren't that exaggerated."

_Hook._

Danzo tilted his head and said, "It's such a shame though, that Hiruzen has decided to place you in the Chunin Corp's. Your abilities will only be wasted there." Danzo paused and said, "You are meant for something greater, Jirou-kun, and your potential will only be affected badly if you remain here."

_Line._

Jirou hummed in contemplation, and stared at Danzo with narrowed eyes. He had never heard any recruitment speech disguised in such honey coated words. After a moment of pondering, he reluctantly asked, with a spark of curiosity in his eyes, "What do you suggest then, Danzo-sama?"

"I am here to recruit you to join the Black Ops division –ROOT- that is under my command." Danzo admitted, "I believe your abilities will only flourish under ROOT's rigorous training."

_Sinker._

* * *

Kagami had known of his student's field promotion –Hiruzen had discussed it with him in detail before suggesting the topic in the council meeting-and he thought it wasn't that surprising. He had always known Jirou was different from Sakumo and Dai. The boy tried to hide it – _of course_ \- with his stupidly cheery personality, but peerless talent like his cannot be hidden, especially with the way he handles is weapons. His skills with weapons is something that shinobi gain after experiencing years of training –and the boy just casually does that with a flick of his fingers. If that boy isn't a genius, then Kagami will eat his own Jonin vest and declare himself to be Tobirama-Sensei's lover – _which he is not, thank you very much, even if the rumors says others_  – _and yes, he is_ very _aware of those stupid rumors._

He hadn't been worried about Jirou's promotion, because he knew that Jirou is skilled. Even if the others in Chunin Corps might find it jarring to have a nine year old Chunin among them, they will come to accept it once they see Jirou's talent in the field. Besides, Kagami isn't going to leave Jirou alone even after the younger boy has made Chunin. Oh  _no_ , he is still going to force him to come to team meetings, and attend training. He is going to drill everything he knows in his three genin, and they're going to be so glorious in the future! He just knows it!

_Hmph!_  That damn Saru is always boasting about his students. Oh he'll show that damn Saru how preciously  _amazing_  his own students are as compared to his students!

Kagami Uchiha had been thinking about introducing Jirou to one of the Uchiha Chunins he knows who work in the Chunin Corps –may be having a sempai to show him around will be helpful in the new working environment- when suddenly, he saw his old teammate Danzo coming out from a hospital room – _and what the fuck had the Shimura Clan head been doing in his student's room?!_

Danzo paused as he was about to pass by Kagami, and nodded his head. "Kagami-kun." Danzo greeted him as if they were old friends – _which, is questionable, after the fall out they had after Tobirama-Sensei's death._

"Danzo-sama." Kagami greeted in a frigid polite tone, and was  _this_  close to activate his sharingan and start interrogating Danzo about  _why the fuck is he lurking around his student's room?!_

"We should meet sometimes, you know." Danzo said politely, "For the sake of old days."

"Yes, of course." Kagami nodded.

Danzo patted his shoulder and mumbling, "You've trained a peerless genius, Kagami-kun. You've truly contributed a great deal towards the future of Konoha in form of such a splendid Shinobi."

_NononononoNONONO-_

_He didn't-_

A sense of cold dread settled in his gut, and Kagami didn't even notice Danzo walking away in his trance. A chill seeped through his bones, and Kagami unconsciously activated his sharingan as he ran into Jirou's hospital room.

He scanned the room with his sharingan eyes and ignored the depressing thoughts in his mind as his eyes stared transfixed at Jirou's figure that lay on the bed, staring out of the window peacefully.

He suppressed the choking gasp that was threatening to release from his mouth, and sighed in relief.  _Thank goodness…_  his student hadn't been kidnapped or whisked away while he had been too busy celebrating  _his fucking promotion!_  He almost sobbed at the thought that if he had been a bit too late, he might've been staring at a dead body that would've looked  _exactly like Jirou_ , but he would've known it wasn't him.

Kagami had known about ROOT,  _hell_ , he had been one of it's founding members too! He had helped Danzo create the organization, had spilled his sweat, blood and tears for the foundation. What he had been aiming for was an organization that trained children better than in shinobi Arts than the Academy – _he truly looked down on the Ninja Academy. That place taught jack shit to kids about Ninja life!_ \- and a place where children from civilian clans –who dreamed of being shinobi- won't be ostracized by clan kids. The civilians would have different teaching methods from the clan kids, but the result would be same. The children from ROOT would be the Elite shinobi.

So busy in his own work and day dreams, he never noticed Danzo spiraling down in darkness. By the time he noticed that something was wrong, everything was spiraling out of control. ROOT had become an organization he couldn't even recognize, and Danzo had changed. He was like a total stranger now.

He tried to bring Danzo back to the right path,  _he really did_ , but all his efforts were for naught. His efforts to reform ROOT went down the drain too. In the end, there was nothing he could do except watch as the organization he had painstakingly created become a cancer to his precious village.

_If Tobirama-Sensei ever came to know what he had done, he might never forgive Kagami…_

In the end, in his guilt and despair, Kagami left the Elder Council as well as ROOT, and settled as an ordinary Jonin under the Jonin Commander Shikai Nara. Like everyone else in the higher hierarchy of Konoha's politics, he just closed his eyes and ignored the existence of ROOT as he lived his life in his own way. He knew about Konoha's  _deepest,_   _darkest_  secret, but he was unwilling to acknowledge it's existence.

- _Until he finally realized he can't keep his own students safe from the clutches of the madman his friend had now become._

"Jirou-kun," Kagami mumbled. He gulped down – _though he wasn't eating anything_ \- as he tried – _and failed_ \- to come off casual as he asked. "I just bumped into Danzo-sama. Why had he been here?"

Jirou glanced at his Sensei, and Kagami almost froze at the freezing look in his purple eyes. Jirou stared at himin tense silence for a few seconds, before speaking slowly-

"Danzo-sama invited me to join his organization." Jirou admitted, and Kagami swore his heart almost stopped at his words. Jirou paused as he glanced at his Jonin sensei, and then added on as an afterthought, "-and I accepted his proposal."

At his words, Kagami's world  _shattered._

* * *

It was a little past one in the middle of night, when a lone figure sneaked darted around the streets of Konoha, jumping over the rooftops at such a high speed that only a shadowy blue was visible. The lone figure made it's way towards the East part of the Hidden Leaf Village that was mostly covered by the a dense forest. It was a good place to manage herds of deer, hence that's why the Nara Clan compound is also located there.

The shadowy figure blurred past the rooftops of various houses, and jumped upon the roof of a quaint little house near the end of the street, it's back facing the forest.

The window of the second floor was opened from outside just a tiny bit, and a suspicious figure entered the room –only to stop dead in tracks when a kunai was embedded into the wall he had just been standing in front of.

A five year old child stared at the other with narrowed eyes as they sat straight on the bed, her one hand clutching a kunai and the other shifting hand signs at a blurring speed –only to pause when they recognized the other person as ' _non-threat'_.

"Oh jeez," Her tense shoulders loosened as she sighed in relief. "Don't do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack, you troublesome boy!"

She got off from the bed, complaining about morons with no sense of timing.

"You haven't even healed completely yet, and you are prancing around the village like that. Tsunade-san is going to kill you, you know!" She retorted to him.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that she realized that the other person hadn't spoken a word to her ever since they had barged into her room in the middle of the night. He was eerily quiet.

"You're too quite." She mumbled as she glanced back at her friend. "Did something happen, Jirou-kun?"

Her eyes scanned the other's body from top to bottom, and she almost jolted in surprise when she saw that he was actually wearing an ANBU outfit –what with the black pants, boots, black undershirt and steel armor and arm plates. The red ANBU seal was marked over his left shoulder.

Her eyes then stared straight in his purple ones – _that were unusually cold and apathetic_. She pursued her lips as she realized that this wasn't  _Jirou_  standing in front of her,  _no_ ….. this was a shinobi from the army that stood before him – _like a subordinate that has come to report to his superior._

She straightened her spine, as all traces of emotions were wiped away from her eyes. Her ruthless amber eyes stared at the other boy in oppression, making him kneel down in respect and fear. Her usually lazily smiling face was now taut with frost as she tilted her head and commanded in a chilling tone. "Report!"

The shinobi kneeling before her acted according to her command and reported to her, "Target Danzo Shimura approached me a few days ago, and proposed to join-" he paused as no words came out of his throat, and he just changed his words, and continued without an ounce of expression showing on his face. "-and I accepted. Today, I was taken to their base and was officially enrolled."

Her eyes narrowed as she walked towards him and ordered, "Let me see the seal."

Jirou glanced up at her from his kneeling position, but did as he was told. He opened his mouth wide, and pulled out his tongue. Chieko barely repressed releasing Killing Intent when she saw the cursed seal beneath his tongue.

"I will alter the seal later, so that you can report to me without being restricted by the seal." Chieko murmured as she pondered over the situation.

Jirou has been officially enrolled in ROOT. It will take some time, but she was sure Jirou can survive the hell that is ROOT's training. If everything goes according to plan, then she will have her own spy in ROOT's ranks, and Danzo won't even know about it.

Her lips turned up in a smirk, making her seem even more overbearing. Her ruthless, amber eyes stared at the kneeling shinobi before her as she asked, "You know what to do next, right?"

"Hai, Commander!" Jirou's apathetic tone rang out as he pulled put a blank mask from the storage seal on his right wrist, and then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Chieko walked over towards the now open window, and stared up at the full moon glowing in the sky. Her eyes darkened as she glared at the moon. "I've made the first move," she mumbled as she clenched her fist, her eyes never leaving the full moon in all it's glory. "-and this time,  _I_ will be the one to win this game."


	16. INTERLUDE-A 'not-so-Blank' Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Jirou's life in ROOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of dark themes –violence, mental and physical torture, gore, and sexual abuse. Read at your own cost.

“Danzo-sama,” The ROOT shinobi greeted his Master with a bow –not daring to even glance at the older man – he knew of the consequences of such actions.

 

The Old Council Member didn’t even grace him with a nod –as expected- instead, he gestured towards a ravenette standing beside him and said in an emotionless tone. “This is Jirou- our new recruit. You have been assigned to train him for the two months initiative training. This is your mission –failure will not be appreciated.”

 

The order was clear- no matter what happens, he has to train this new recruit into the perfect shinobi Danzo-sama expects him to be.

 

“Hai, Danzo-sama!” He accepted the command.

 

Danzo shimura then turned towards the nine year old child and said, “I expect great things, Jirou-kun. Do not let me down.”

_A high praise coming from Danzo-sama._ The new recruit must be something to actually make Danzo-sama have such high expectations of him.

 

The boy’s cold amethyst eyes were devoid of any emotions as he bowed deeply to the ROOT Commander and said in a cool, but firm tone “Be assured Danzo-sama. I assure you, I will not let you down.”

 

Firm posture, expressionless eyes, no emotions rippling from his facial expressions-

 

Hm……. Looks like the new recruit will blend into ROOT’s ranks just fine.

* * *

 

-For the first time, he finally understood what the term “don’t judge someone by their looks” actually mean.

 

He thought the new recruit would be like them- emotionless, cold, antisocial, order-obeying, and truly loyal to Konoha- and hence, would be easier to mold into a ROOT shinobi.

 

He had never been so wrong.

 

This new recruit- ( _“Call me Jirou-kun, Shinobi-san! Being called ‘New recruit’ is_ weird! _”)-_ is _Loud_ –and yes, Capitalizing it is necessary; way too cheery for his own good -(“ _Ne, ne, let’s take a walk outside~ The sun is shining so beautifully today!~”)_ ; noise – _(“Uwa-! You’re so short, shinobi san! Are you a dwarf? Or are you younger than me? In that case, your age must be around my brother’s age! Ne, ne, tell me! Come on!” );_ way too warm and kind for a shinobi _–(“Are you alright? You look quite pale, shinobi-san……. Were you hurt on your mission?”_ ); is a social butterfly _even_ in ROOT Headquarters –( _“No, no- don’t put tomato sauce in miso Ramen –No Blue eyes-san I said chilli-sauce, and not tomato! Hey are you list- Oi you green haired idiot, why the hell are you putting GUNPOWDER instead of baking powder in the batter?! I swear you all are freaking lost cause to cooking in general!”_ honestly…………. He isn’t even sure how THAT had happened); and does not follow orders if he doesn’t feel like it.

 

-Which, in turn, made him the first – _and most possibly the last_ \- person in the history of ROOT to suffer excruciating punishments on a daily basis.

 

But for all that the new recruit was strange and loud and _cheerful_ and _social_ –oh the horror!- what was even more baffling was how well he performed during training sessions and missions.

_._

_._

_._

_“We will gauge your skills with a sparring session.” He mumbled in a detached tone as he explained to the new recruit, “SA1279 here will be your sparring partner for today.”_

_The ten year old chunnin blinked his purple eyes. “Who?”_

_He gestured to his right, where another Blank masked shinobi shunshined with a flurry of leaves. “This is SA1279.”_

_The raven haired boy just stared. “You could’ve just called him by his name, ya know.” He murmured. “Not like I would’ve minded.”_

_He tilted his head, and stared at the other boy with genuine confusion and puzzlement. What did he mean………?_

_The boy’s lips pursued. “Nothing.” He murmured after gauging the expressions of his fellow ROOTs. Shaking his head, he parted his legs in a relaxed stance and asked, “So how are we doing this spar? Any restrictions?”_

_“Everything goes. There is just one rule- don’t die.” He answered in an emotionless tone as he disappeared with a poof of smoke._

_“Wha-?” Before he could even make out the meaning of his ‘mentor’s words, a flurry of senbons rained down on him which he hastily dodged._

_The sparring session ended with broken ribs, third degree burns and bruises, high level electrocution as well as a concussion on Jirou’s part –quite good for a newly appointed chunin by Leaf’s Chunin Corps standards, but utterly pathetic if compared to a ROOT chunin._

_And his opponent was a high genin/low chunin level ROOT grunt to boot._

_“You’re pathetic.” He said truthfully as he eyed his clipboard filled with notes and remarks on Jirou’s performance, not even glancing at the groaning, bleeding, twitching mess that was Jirou sprawled on the ground._

_The ten year old somehow sat up and stared at him with unreadable eyes –for some reason, those limpid, purple eyes gave him goosebumps- before he smiled brightly and exclaimed, “I will try to so better, shinobi-san!”_

_At least he has some backbone –even if his cheery personality is too cringe-worthy._

_……………….No worries. He’ll grow out of it soon._

**_Very soon._ **

_(Especially during this two month training program in ROOT)_

_._

_._

_._

_Jirou **screamed** as he pinned another senbon -that has been heated to the degree where the metal just won’t **melt,** as well as coated in poison that worked well with heated metal and would increase his pain by twofold- into the boy’s shoulder and hummed as he wrote down something on his clipboard._

_He eyed the boy that now resembled a hedgehog –what with the number of senbons pierced through his arms, neck and thighs- and said apathetically, “Your pain tolerance is below the acceptable level.” The boy had started screaming the second he started the procedure. At this rate he won’t last against any T &I department’s Interrogators if he ever get caught for some unfathomable reason –and if he did, he would better be dead than return back to ROOT base. Mission failure is NOT acceptable in ROOT._

**_At all._ **

_The raven haired boy panted as he lay, strapped to the clinical table, with tears running down his cheeks. There was not a single speck of blood on the surface of his body –nor did the senbons even hit any of the major points in his body –he wasn’t ready for that yet- but the boy was still screaming and panting and crying unlike a good shinobi._

_He wrote something on his clipboard and ordered the new recruit, “You will be having sessions with T &I Interrogaters every two days. This will give your body enough rest.” He pressed a button under the desk, and the straps trapping Jirou on the clinical table disappeared in an instant._

_While the ten year old boy winced as he slowly pulled out the senbons one by one –and whimpered each time one pulls out; he made one more round around the boy and eyed every hit with a critical eye –just to be sure that he really hadn’t hit any major artery or blood vessel (he hadn’t)- before busying himself with his notes._

_Too busy reading his notes, he never noticed when the other boy suddenly patted his arm, and with a bright grin –that looked misplaced on his pale and tear stained face- he said, “Aw…….. thanks for caring, shinobi-san!”_

_That earned him a senbon stabbed through his chest –just an inch from his heart and major arteries- Tch, that’s what the pathetic chunin got for startling and touching a high level Jonin._

_……………But really, it was puzzling how the ten year old didn’t even flinch –or cry out in pain- because of the attack like he normally would._

_How strange._

_._

_._

_._

_He discreetly eyed the boy next to him, whose face was ghostly pale and he knew the boy would’ve retched –again-if he wasn’t sure that the boy had nothing remaining in his stomach that he could throw up –well, except bile, that is._

_He then glanced at the ongoing interrogation from the other side of the Interrogation Room where he had brought his underling to watch how an actual Interrogation occurs in T &I section of ROOT._

_The raven haired boy clenched his fists and winced as another scream escaped the ‘culprit’s lips as he begged the interrogator that he was innocent. The boy glared at him –goosebumps raised on his arm as he noticed the fierce anger in his normally emotionless amethyst eyes- as he hissed, “He is a civilian. What the hell are you lot thinking, subjecting him to three degree torture?!”_

_“He is a threat to Konoha.” He replied dully. “He is suspected to be a spy sent by Iwa, as well as a drugs dealer.”_

_“A **civilian** spy and drugs dealer.” Jirou said sharply. “We could’ve given him to Konoha Military police, instead of-“ he winced as another scream rang out from the culprit’s throat, along with gurgling noise that suspiciously sounded as if the culprit was choking in his own blood –which, he was- and continued on, **“-this.”**_

_He gave him a blank look and wrote something down on his clipboard. He then walked away, but not before saying-_

_“Next time, you will be the one doing the interrogating.”_

_Cue a two minute silence._

****

**_“WHAT?!”_ **

_._

_._

_._

_Every three months or so, every shinobi in ROOT forces are supposed to answer a personality test –that happens to be a written test with twenty situation awareness and personality related questions. The more you answer the questions in terms of mission success, and less about emotions and such stupid things, the more marks you get. Anyone getting lower marks will be thrown into training program again, with the added black mark in their records –which, frankly, means more suicide missions in your future._

_However, no one in the history of ROOT ever got a Zero in the personality test._

_Jirou, to the baffling surprise of everyone in ROOT, managed to get his total marks in negative –which is a first in the history of ROOT- no, in Konoha._

_How the hell did the ten year old even do that, he had no idea._

_He slammed the papers on the table the boy had been sitting, reading reports of previous ROOT missions that others were allowed access since they are public records, startling the boy._

__

_“Situation#17- You have been assigned an infiltration mission in Koburi Town in Mist with shinobi A. However, the mission has been compromised due to a mistake in A’s part. What will you do?” he recited a question from the test dully, and stared at the raven haired boy, who just glanced at him, puzzled._

_“Um, You’ve already read what I have written in the test. Why are you asking me then?” Jirou asked, quizzically._

_“Humor me.” he replied dully._

_Jirou stared at him for a moment and then shrugged and answered, “Well, uh- I guess I will go back for him and try to rescue him out –if I can. If not, then I will request for backup, and lie low until they arrive.”_

_“Wrong answer.” He said. “You are supposed to assassinate A –if you can- so that the enemy doesn’t get their hands on any information and then head back without getting tailed. If you get caught by the Hunter-Nin Corps, or ANBU of the enemy Village –whoever comes first- then take a suicide pill and make sure your body doesn’t get in their hands so that they can’t retaliate against Konoha.”_

_Jirou’s wide eyes stared at him, baffled. “But that’s for the worst case scenario!” He argued. “If I could save my comrade, I definitely will!”_

_“It is better to kill yourself and your ‘so-called-comrade’ if it risks the safety of Konoha in any way.” He replied dully._

_The raven haired boy opened his mouth to argue, but then snapped it shut. “I understand, shinobi-san.” He muttered as he gritted his teeth. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it though.”_

_._

_._

_._

Slowly………… Jirou started to become a competent ROOT shinobi.

_._

_._

_._

_He clicked the stopwatch to stop. **Two minutes and thirteen seconds.**_

_He glanced up at two shinobi on the training ground –one was a ROOT chunin who laid –unconscious- on the ground, his body tired and battered beyond belief- with second degree wounds and lightening burns; while the other person happened to be Jirou, who stood above the unconscious ROOT, with wounds and scratched littered over his body._

_“Acceptable.” He replied dully as he gripped the clipboard and walked away, ignoring how the raven haired boy was now crouching over his opponent’s unconscious form as he pulled out a medic kit and started bandaging him._

_He stomped down the strange tickling in his normally placid heart as he finally understood the emotions that flickered in the ten year old’s purple eyes._

**_Kindness._ **

_._

_._

_._

_He observed the raven haired boy who didn’t even flinch even when his guts were spilling –literally. The purple eyed boy had been strapped to a chair and had been subjected to high voltage lightening jutsus, as well as third degree fire jutsus. After that came poison testing and physical torture. Impressively, he hadn’t even flinched –or whimpered even once during the torture enduring training._

**_Impressive._ **

_“Your pain tolerance is getting better.” He said blandly as he clicked a button on the desk at the far corner, and the straps confining Jiorou disappeared into their slots. He then carelessly threw a medic kit towards the other boy –which landed near his feet and said, “Stitch your wounds and then visit a medic. We’ll resume your training tomorrow.”_

_He paused for a second when the boy’s wheezy “Thank you” reached his ears, but continued walking as if he hadn’t heard it._

_What was he grateful for? For giving him the medic kit?_

**_Why?_ **

_._

_._

_._

_There was something chilling about the way Jirou tortured the convict –a pregnant woman of twenty five or so- who was suspected to be a kunoichi from Kusa who had been found roaming around the border villages of fire Country._

_“Come on, darling.” Jirou coaxed sweetly as he wiped the blood dripping down from her lips and licked it sensually, making the woman flinch shiver in terror. “Let me hear that lovely voice of yours.” He said sweetly, as if coaxing his lover –but the reality was far from it. Jirou hadn’t even needed to use any type of physical torture to terrify the woman. Just a bit of his killing intent and his shady expressions made his victims quake in terror._

_Even though he was looking from the other side of the glass, he still couldn’t stop the goosebumps that rose on his arm. He wasn’t even in the same room and he was already being affected by Jirou._

_Jirou’s fingers caressed the woman’s cheeks –that had turned sallow due to being imprisoned for so long and tortured every other day or so- and slipped down her neck, and ghosted across her clavicle with a gentle touch making the woman’s trembling worsen._

_“You have such a lovely voice, sweetie…..” Jirou cooed, as he stared at the woman in adoration –and the woman’s lips trembled in terror. He then leaned towards the woman’s ear and whispered in a low voice,” Won’t you tell me why you were travelling around the borders with unsuspecting civilians of Fire Country, hm?”_

_“P-P-Please…..” the woman’s hoarse voice-the result of being subjected to torture by other ROOT recruits- broke as she trembled in fear. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she begged, “I-I didn’t m-m-mean anyone any h-harm. I r-retired from Kusa Shinobi Corps. I-I just wanted my c-child to g-grow in s-s-safe environment.”_

_“Now, now,” He murmured softly as his hands ghosted over her body –making her flinch away from his touch. It must be disconcerting for her to watch a pre-teen sexually harass her in the name of torture. “Forgive me if I find that hard to believe, my dear.” He said sweetly as he gently flipped her hair behind her ear, making her shudder at the touch. “After all,” He smiled warmly at her as he kneeled before her and caressed her lips lightly, and said sharply, “-there is no retirement for a shinobi.”_

_~O~_

_“You’re not going to let her go, are you?” he asked tiredly as he pierced the sharp metal of the kunai over his fingers –the very same ones with which he had been caressing the captive woman a while ago._

_He didn’t reply. The answer was obvious._

_“What about her child?” Jirou asked as he turned towards him, ignoring his bleeding fingers._

_“If she is successful in giving birth, Danzo-sama will take in the child under him.” he answered with a blank face._

_“The child-“ he bit his lower lip and stared at him pleadingly, “If she delivers the baby successfully, can you hand the baby to me?”_

_He blinked, confused. “Why?”_

_His purple eyes glazed over as he murmured, “the woman –she flinches every time a male nears her- and the reaction gets only worse with the foreign touch- nausea, panic attacks, insomnia, anxiety hyper vigilance are common symptoms.” He clenched his fists and said fiercely, “she is a rape victim, I can tell.” he then glanced at him and mumbled, “But you knew that, didn’t you? If not, you wouldn’t have asked me to keep ‘touching’ her during torture –regardless of whichever torture method I use.”_

_“And you picked it up, fast.” He replied dully. “You didn’t even need to use any type of physical torture to break her.” he then paused and asked, “but that doesn’t answer my question –why do you want the custody for the child?”_

_Jirou chuckled –a laugh so broken and heart breaking that it rattled something inside him- and said, “I guess I have encountered a rape victim with a child before.” His amethyst eyes dulled as he mumbled, “It didn’t end well……..”_

_He then smiled at him, and said “I guess I just want to give the baby a better life than that child had……..”_

_He pursued his lips and mumbled, “Such matters are outside my jurisdiction. Talk to Danzo-sama about it.”_

_He turned to walk out of the bunker, but then paused, and added on hesitantly, “though if you sign an agreement to let the child join ROOT once he comes of proper age, and train him properly till then, Danzo-sama might agree to your request.”_

_He ignored the beaming smile shot his way, as well as the warm “Thank you” uttered by the raven haired boy as he walked out of the bunker._

_That didn’t lesson the tickling feeling deep inside him though._

_._

_._

_._

_His eyes flickered through the test papers, and finally on the number written in red ink in the blank slot to the far right. Full Marks._

_Jirou scored a full marks in the personality test. He should be surprised, but he really isn’t._

_He glanced at the answers to some of the questions Jirou had written, and paused at one particular answer._

_ Ques #7- What will you do if your brother –who has been assigned a mission with you- gets captured by the enemy during an Intelligence gathering mission? How would you feel? _

_Jirou’s answer was simple- “Assassinate the brother to not let enemy get the precious information in any way, and get the Intelligence report back to Konoha. There is no need to feel anything. Emotions are a hindrance for a shinobi.”_

**_Lies._ **

_Jirou would destroy the enemy stronghold and get his brother to safety –or die trying- than killing him. In these two months he has been assigned to train Jirou, he understood one thing very clearly- Jirou would sooner kill or be killed than let his loved ones get hurt._

_So what does this answer mean?_

_It meansl Jirou was trying to trick the system. Normally, the two month training program would condition the recruits to ROOT’s ways. Those who haven’t been trained in ROOT since their birth –like him- needed to be adjusted to ROOT’s mold. This two month training program is responsible to shatter and break their naïve, weak selves, and turn them into true ROOT shinobi._

_But Jirou never broke. He was still the same as he was two months ago –except he was stronger and more cunning than before. Unlike others, he bent –but not break._

_Tch, what a persistent little pest._

_Danzo-sama needs to be informed. Jirou’s training needs to be extended to shape him into a true ROOT shinobi._

_._

_._

_._

 

He shunshined, and appeared before Danzo Shimura in his office. The Council elder glanced up at him with apathetic eyes, and placed down the report he had been reading a while ago.

 

“Danzo-sama.” He greeted his superior with a bow and placed the results of Jirou’s personality tests before him. “Jirou-san’s personality test results have been declared.”

 

Danzo’s raven eyes glanced at Jirou’s scores and he hummed, “the results are satisfactory.”  He then stared back at him and asked, “Has his training and induction been completed?” 

 

He opened his mouth to explain that the training has to be extended, but then paused as something inside him stopped him from speaking out. As if……. As if he will be betraying Jirou if he ratted him out.

 

But why? Why should he not tell his Master the truth? What did Jirou do to deserve his loyalty?

 

Flashes of warm smile, soft eyes, and _“Thank you’s”_ flickered in his mind, and he quivered.

 

_Kindness._

_Trust._

_Gratitude._

 

Jirou gave away such emotions so easily to him, expecting nothing in return. He doesn’t even expect his loyalty in return. He had a hunch that Jirou wouldn’t even accuse him of anything if he tells Danzo-sama of his doubts.

 

The tickling sensation he had been feeling deep down for a while now struggled as they clawed against the walls he had confined them in, and broke out with a vengeance, leaving him unstable as _emotions_  -that he hadn’t felt since he was two- raged inside him.

 

Anger-Pain-fear-betrayal-heartbreak-sorrow-deapair-numbness-hesitance-exasperation-fondness-warmth-care-gratitude-trust-loyalty-

 

They were like fireworks- an explosion of red- and blue- and green- and multitude of colors that made no sense but were oh so beautiful…………..

 

He hadn’t felt like this since…… ever.

 

Thwack!

 

The sudden noise snapped him out of his trance. He grabbed the explosion of emotions and stomped it down –determined to relish in their sensations later as he regained his composure. He really was glad for the blank mask on his face that hid his emotive expressions from showing.

 

He bowed down in apology and said in a carefully blank tone –glad that years of conditioning to speak calmly even in face of disaster hasn’t disappointed him, “I apoloise, Danzo-sama. I was reviewing Jirou-san’s performance over the last two months.”

 

“And?” Danzo Shimura- Head of shimura Clan as well as a member of the elder council- asked. “What is your verdict?”

 

“The training and Induction process has been successful.” He lied smoothly. “Jirou-san is has been conditioned perfectly into ROOT Division,” he paused, and added as an afterthought, “In addition, he has also created a persona that will help him integrate back in society, and will be highly useful for infiltration and sabotage missions.”

 

There. That will explain Jirou’s colorful personality without him ending up with a control seal or slave seal on his person –like the others like him had ended up with.

 

Danzo nodded. “Very well, then. Bring Jirou to the Registration office and get him his Code name and number.” He then waved his hand in dismissal. “Dismissed.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

 

 

Dipping his brush with color, he let the brush run smoothly over the canvas, fulfilling some details he would never have noticed if he didn’t have his emotions unlocked after several years of their confinement.

 

The coolness in blue sky. The warmth in sunlight. The soft looking clouds. The tender leaves and grass. The sturdy wood.

 

The twitching of the corner of lips with smiles and grins (Happiness and Joy). The twitching of vein over the forehead in annoyance or exasperation. The gritting of teeth in anger. The dilation of pupils in excitement or joy. The pupil’s constriction in fear or anger.

 

So many beautiful things…………… how had he missed them?

 

Before this, his paintings had been bland. There was no taste in them.

 

Now it’s like they were exploding with flavor, making them exquisite delicacies.

 

He dipped the brush with earthy brown color, and did the finishing touches on the canvas with delicate strokes. He then pulled his hand holding the brush back, and eyed the painting critically.

 

The Hokage Mountain seemed like the real one on his canvas. The delicate strokes indicating the frown on Nidaime’s face………….. the shadows dancing under the Sandaime’s face……….. the resolute look in Shodaime’s eyes……… It was as if he was standing before the real Hokage Mountain.

 

“It’s beautiful…..” A soft voice startled him.

 

He tilted his head and stared blankly at Jirou, who had somehow entered his bunker without him noticing.

 

Jirou eyed Nidaime’s carved face in the painting and chuckled, “…..though I’m sure Tobirama-sama’s stone carving doesn’t frown that much.”

 

“Why are you here?” he asked emotionlessly as he gathered his art supplies.

 

Jirou just smiled and said, “Since I didn’t get dragged for the extensive conditioning program of ROOt as well as got myself messed with a control seal, I guess I owe you a Thank you for covering up for me.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He answered dully as he left to place the art supplies back in the drawer.

 

“A shinobi can paint something beautiful in such a detail must be a good people watcher.” Jirou mused and gave him a side glance. “The way you could plan my next training regime just with a look on my face told me you have good observation skills and fabulous people reading ability.” He tilted his head and said, “The fact that you haven’t ratted me out yet tells me that you aren’t as much of a mindless robot as you make yourself out to be.”

 

“I can change my mind and report your abnormality to Danzo-sama any time I want.” He replied.

 

“You can,” Jirou admitted, “But you won’t. I have come to trust you in these past two months.”

 

His statement startled him. He stared at him blankly, unable to understand the sudden storm of emotions rushing inside him. “Why?” he asked, a hint of desperation hiding deep inside his vice. “Why do you trust me so much.”

 

He stared at him with glazed purple eyes, as if coinciding his image with someone else. “You have dark raven hair like that of an Uchiha, yet you are not an Uchiha.” He continued on, “Your eyes are grey, but the shape of your eyes and the jawline is familiar to me. You are shorter than me, two years younger than me. Your smiles are fake, and horrendously so. You have zero people’s skills, but you have an uncanny ability to read people’s faces and emotions. You are in ROOT’s Intelligence department.” He paused as he glanced at the painting he had just completed, and his eyes softened. “-and you paint too.”

 

“You remind me of someone.” He mumbled softly –so softly, in fact that he almost didn’t hear him.

 

Both of them stared at each other in silence.

 

“What is your name?” Jirou asked, his purple eyes staring at his face in nostalgia and relief.

 

“I don’t have a name. he answered blandly. After a moment, he answered hesitantly, “Though my code name is CK3983.”

 

Jirou sighed in exasperation and shook his head, “That won’t do at all! Your code name is so complicated and so not cool.” He snorted, and then eyed his figure. His eyes fell on his hair and his eyes brightened as he suggested, “I know, I’ll call you Kuro from now on.”

 

He blinked. “Kuro?” he repeated dumbly.

 

Jirou nodded excitedly. “Yes! You don’t have a name right? I just gave you one! Kuro means black-“ he ruffled his hair and exclaimed, “just like your hair!”

 

_Kuro._

 

He repeated the name several times, letting himself be familiar with his name-and it really is strange to finally have a name of his own after eight years of living.

 

He had his own name now. This is something that belonged to him.

 

Just him.

 

He blinked as a thought suddenly occurred to him. He turned to Jirou and asked with a blank face, “You said I remind you of someone.” He asked “Who is this person?”

 

“Sai.” Jirou said as he smiled fondly. “His name was Sai.”

 


	17. The Child Genius, Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Naruto gives chieko a -metaphorical- slap of reality from even beyond the grave and makes her get out of her funk and get back on the track of life......

_"Why….?"_

_Teal eyes filled with tears as they stared at him in desperation._

_"You abandoned him….." She whispered. "You left him to die…."_

_Her beautiful tear eyes shimmered with tears, as her voice turned hoarser and more biting- more sharp. She screamed hysterically as she glared at him –her eyes held a hint of madness in them._

_"You killed my brother, you **monster!"**  She accused._

_She wasn't wrong. He is a monster._

_After all, he_ had _left him to die._

.

.

.

"Ne, Chi-chan-" Atsuya winced as his eyes fell on his fellow deskmate, who –frankly- looked horrible.

Chieko rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned. "What is it, chibi-Monkey?"

He ignored the stupid nickname –She had started calling him that ever since he told her he had signed Monkey summoning Contract (just like his father)- and said in a deadpanned tone. "You look horrible."

And she truly did look horrible, actually.

"Oh…" She murmured and then shrugged, "Tell me something I don't know." Saying this, she slammed her head down on the desk – _earning glances from her fellow classmates at the noise_ \- and resumed her nap.

Atsuya sweat dropped.

Sighing, he then turned to his other deskmate to complain about Chi-chan, only to pause when he realized the blonde was sulking-with a depressed aura surrounding him..  _and were those mushrooms growing around him? ….What the hell?!_ \- and exclaimed, "Okay, what the hell has gotten into  _you_  now, Mina-kun?"

Minato spared his fellow friend a glance and mumbled, "It's nothing."

Atsuya pointed out, "It's not nothing if you're sulking like that."

"Fine." Minato stared at him with depressed blue eyes and sniffed sadly. "It's Jirou-nii. He hasn't been home for three months now."

Atsuya stared at him. "…..And?"

Minato pouted. "Ever since he became a Chunin, Nii-san doesn't spend any time with me at all! Whenever he is back from his missions, he is either with his teammates or his friends, or with the new guy that follows him around like a lost puppy!" He whined. "Nii-san doesn't spend any time with me, at all! He is always busy!" He stared at Atsuya with watered eyes, making the Sarutobi heir feel as if he was looking at a kicked puppy. "Jirou-nii doesn't like me anymore…."

"Mina-kun, you have a really bad case of brother-complex." Atsuya deadpanned.

Minato gave him a stink eye. "You're so rude, Atsu-kun! I'm not taking to you!" he huffed and turned away from Atsuya.

Atsuya stared at his blonde friend incredulously. "Wait, wha-"

Minato covered his ears and snapped angrily. "Can't hear you, Lalalalala~"

Chieko –who had been napping for a while now- opened an amber eye and stared at the dramatic blonde incredulously. "What are you- a toddler? Even the orange menace wasn't this childish."

Atsuya stared to and fro between his deskmates and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Freaking idiots!" he exclaimed. "-the lot of you!"

* * *

She was tired. So,  _so_  tired. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and sleep, but-

_Shimmering tears….. doubtful glances….. accusing screams….desperate shouts….. "You killed my brother, you **monster**!"-_

-Yeah, no thanks. It's better to stay awake and get things done than sleep and go through  _that_. Besides, she still has to figure out the contingency plans, plot the foundation of their organization – _and make sure they aren't found out before they could even officially announce the inauguration of their Organization_ \- make budget plans, and find sponsors-

-and while doing all this, she also has to keep an eye on the Second Shinobi war, make sure Uzushio doesn't get destroyed, somehow get in contact with the nine bijuus, and gain allies for their cause-

-and she has to do all these before she graduates.

Is it any wonder she is getting minuscule sleep these days?

"Chiek-hime!" Her mother –Akane- squealed as she picked up a pink frock –with a poofy skirt and frilly sleeves- and beamed at her daughter. "What do you think of this one?"

Oh yes, and top of that, she –apparently- has to accompany her mother while shopping. Sounds fun, doesn't it?

"Impractical." She deadpanned in reply. Because poofy skirts and taijutsu spars is a  _disastrous_  combination. She would know, after all she had been Ino's teammate in her previous life and the girl had had Ridiculous - _and yes, it deserves a capital 'R'_ \- ideas regarding fashionable outfits during training.

Her mother's smile wavered, and Chieko suppressed her sigh. Really, what is her mother expecting? She is a kunoichi-in-training, things like dresses and make up doesn't interest her – _except if she wants career in ANBU Seduction Corps. Other than that, she has no interest in playing dress up._

It's not like she doesn't understand. Her mother is a civilian, what she had wanted was a daughter she could doll up and play dress up with. And all she got was a mini-shinobi-in-disguise.

Sigh. It really is not fair to her mother, is it?

Her eyes wandered around the boutique fell on a pretty blue dress hung in a corner. It had a short skirt, half sleeves, and it's fabric was of good quality. It was simple, elegant, and practical-even if there were shimmery fake diamonds attached over the skirt. She pointed to the dress and said, "Kaa-san, that one. It's pretty." She said in a childish tone as she suppressed a yawn.

Akane Nara's eyes wandered on the dress her daughter was pointing to –and she squealed in delight. Oh how  _cute!_  Her little princess would look  _wonderful_ in that dress! And even if it was on a bit simple side, it didn't matter, coz it's what her daughter had decided on. Besides, her daughter is so cute that she will look adorable in anything she wears!

"Oh yes, Chieko-hime, it's perfect! We'll take that one!" She then snapped her fingers and beamed at her daughter. "Oh I know, why don't you wear that dress this week for the Clans' Meet and Greet Visit?"

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and blinked at her cheerful mother. "It's this week? How troublesome."

"Now, now, don't be like that!" Akane admonished her. "I think it's wonderful- there's good food, good company, good entertainment- what more could you want?"

"Some peace and quiet?" she deadpanned.

Akane pulled her daughter's cheek lightly and muttered fondly, "Cheeky much, eh, little hime?"

Chieko just pouted at her. How come her cheeks were pulled just because she said the truth?

_How unfair._

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea." Kuro said blandly.

"Nonsense!" Jirou exclaimed cheerfully as he dragged his fellow ROOT to the Training Grounds. "I think this is a fantastic idea!"

"That doesn't comfort me even the slightest." Kuro deadpanned.

Jirou sniffed haughtily. "Ass." Jirou's expression brightened as soon as he saw his genin teammates already waiting in the training grounds along with Kagami-Sensei. "Sakumo-kun! Dai-san! Sensei!"

"Jirou." Kagami uchiha nodded at his student in greeting

"JIROU-SAN!" Dai exclaimed exhurbantly as he grinned with wide gleaming teeth –with the sunset genjutsu in the background and all, which Jirou ignored with practiced ease while poor Kurou got caught in the genjutsu and blanched.

"Jii-chan!" Sakumo grinned and waved at his friend.

"Don't call me that!" Jirou hissed at Sakumo, to which the silver haired boy only laughed.

Kuro stood some distance away and watched Jirou interact with his genin team. Jirou looked relaxed –and so much happy- among his friends –something he hadn't had when he was in the ROOT base. His purple eyes glittered brightly, and there was a genuine smile on his face –which looked much better than the ones he gave when he was back at the base. The sight was so dazzling that Kuro's almost wished to paint Jirou's beautiful smile on a canvas.

"Where were you these past months?!" Sakumo whined as he dragged Jirou down to sit next to him under a tree's shade, while Dai took the other free spot next to Jirou –and the two genins squashed Jirou between them to which he glared. Kagami just shook his head fondly at the sight.

"It was horrible!" Jirou moaned. "I didn't even know there was supposed to be a training session for newly appointed Chunins. My senpai was a hard taskmaster. That reminds me-" Jirou pointed at Kuro and beamed. "That's my colleague- his name is Kuro. Say hii to him!"

It was only then that the other members of Jirou's genin team noticed the dark haired boy who had been staring at them with an expressionless expression.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there!" Sakumo exclaimed with a grin – _and Kuro noticed how his grey eyes were a tad bit sharp and his grin a bit forced. Hmm, good instincts._ "Hi there, my name is Sakumo Hatake! I am Jii-chan's teammate!"

"You must be in the springtime of YOUTH to achieve Chunin status at such a young age!" Dai exclaimed as he grinned widely at Kuro, making the boy blanch at the sunset genjutsu in the background – _Release! …..Huh, why the hell can't he tear apart this stupid genjutsu?!_ \- "I –Maito Dai- am a lucky person to meet such a YOUTHFUL person like you, Kuro-san!"

Jirou chuckled as he saw how Kuro's face paled at Dai's antics –not that many people could notice that since Kuro's poker face was exceptional. Jirou pointed at hi Jonin Sensei and said, "Kuro-kun, that's my Jonin Sensei- Kagami Uchiha."

Kagami nodded at Kuro in greeting, and then asked in a deceptively calm tone, "Are you both in same squad, Jirou-kun?"

Jirou beamed at his Sensei as he patted Kuro's back. "Yup! He even saved me from getting my head skewered by kunais a few times."

Sakumo face palmed at Jirou's words. "You know Jii-chan, people usually don't speak about such things so proudly, you know. I mean, who would be happy about almost getting skewered due to their own stupidity."

Kuro stared blankly at Sakumo, and then turned his head to Jirou and said, "So, at least  _someone_  has some common sense in this squad."

Jirou scowled. "Hey, I'll have you know I do have common sense to, ya know."

This time, Kuro wasn't the only one who sent him flat looks.

"Um dude, did you forget about the potato incident?" Sakumo cleared his throat as he mumbled sheepishly.

Jirou rolled his eyes. "I just commit a mistake one time and you never let me live it down!" he whined.

"Jirou-san, you seem to have forgotten about the un-youthful Babysitting Mission in which you were in charge." Dai pointed out in his usual tone.

"Okay, okay, but that doesn't prove anything!" Jirou still argued back.

"Three words- Barrier. Seals. Incident." Kagami Uchiha coughed dryly.

Jirou's ears flushed red in embarrassment as he huffed, "Oh, shut up you all! You're all so mean, ganging up against me like that!" he then narrowed his eyes at Kuro and pointed at him in accusingly, "Kuro-kun! You were supposed to be on my side!"

"Maybe I'm regretting my life choices regarding you and have decided that your teammates' are far more interesting conversation partners than you can ever be." Kuro said without any change in his blank expression.

Jirou couldn't help but stare at him in flabbergast.

"Pfft-"

Sakumo cackled, followed by Dai's boisterous laughter, and even Kagami snickered at the way Kuro seemed to have rendered Jirou speechless. Kuro stared at the three 'former' teammates of Jirou as they –for some reason- seemed to find their banter amusing. Even Jirou's lips were twitching upwards in good humour as he subtly patted Kuro's back for a 'job-well-done', while he was wondering what had he exactly done to make them laugh.

Sakumo slung his hand over Kuro's shoulders –he ignored the fact that Kuro tensed as soon as he touched him- and grinned, "You know, Kuro-kun," Sakumo declared, "I think we're going to get along just  _fine."_

* * *

"So…. What's all this about?" Chieko mumbled with a yawn as she walked next to Minato, Atsuya, Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza. Her other classmates were just behind them, following them as they walked to the Academy grounds for a sudden Assembly.

Inoichi shrugged "No idea."

Atsuya mock-gasped. "Oh my, even the Gossip King doesn't know?! What is the world coming to?!" he exclaimed dramatically, causing others to snicker, and also earned him a slap against the back of his head from Inoichi.

"How mean!" Inoichi huffed as he pouted.

Choza bit into a cookie and pointed out, "But you have to admit, it's true. There are not many things that you don't hear through your gossip circles, Inoichi-kun."

"They're not gossip circles!" Inoichi flailed his arms in annoyance. "They are my information gathering sources, you know."

"Whatever you say, Inoichi-kun." Minato patted his back in sympathy.

Inoichi wailed as he tugged Shikaku's arm. "Shikaku-kun! They're being mean to me!"

Shikaku sighed as he tried to tug Inoichi's hands away from his jacket – _no such luck._  "You troublesome boy, keep your hands to yourself!"

Inoichi gasped, "Shikaku-kun, you too-"

Chieko whistled sharply, grabbing everyone's attention at once. She then pointed to the Academy playground – _that was now crowded by pint sized kids of various ages, with a few Chunins and Jonins in between_ \- and said, "We're here."

Straightening their shoulders, the students of Class 2-A walked into the playgrounds in a single line – _it is better to behave like good, 'obedient' students than to face the wrath of Hiroto-Sensei for being "utter dunderheads with no manners at all" (his words, not theirs)-_  lead by Minato, and soon they stood in a line next to the kids from the first years in Ninja Academy, and greeted their fellow year-mates from other sections of Class 2.

Ten minutes later, a familiar voice rang around the playground, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Alright, brats." Hiroto Shiranui said as he walked up on a make-sift platform made from some Earth jutsu, and eyed the gaggle of children standing before him. "Shut up and listen carefully 'coz I won't be repeating this twice."

Chieko heightened her hearing sense with chakra as she tried to listen to the conversation going one between Yuuhi-Sensei and another teacher from Class 4-C.

"Oh kami," Yuuhi-Sensei groaned as she stared pointedly at Hiroto-Sensei. "remind me again, whose idea was it to choose  _this_  idiot for spokesperson?"

The blonde man standing next to her snorted. "No one chose him, actually. We pulled sticks for this and he lost, remember?"

Yuuhi-sensei rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I do." She then giggled daintily. "I still can't believe he lost, and then he threw a tantrum like a child too."

The other man snickered, "yeah, that was hilarious!"

Chieko imagined Hiroto-Sensei throwing a tantrum like a kid-  _and no. Nope. Not going there. That way lies madness-_

"-and so, just like every year, this year the Ninja Academy is organizing the Bloody Ninja Games. Only the students from Year 2 to year 5 are eligible to participate in this tournament-" Hiroto-Sensei paused and then eyed the few firsties who were pouting petulantly in the front row. "No offense, kids, but I don't think you can survive against older students who have way more experience at fighting than you. Heck, I think including even the Second Years is an overkill-"

A Chunin who was standing next to Hiroto-sensei coughed pointedly, and only because of her Chakra hearing could Chieko hear him say, "Get back to the main topic, you  _moron."_ , which earned him a glare from his fellow co-worker.

"-anyways," Hiroto sensei drawled out with a huff, "Anyone who wants to participate can give their names to their class teachers by the end of this week. The First Stage of the tournament will be conducted two weeks later."

Chieko blinked in surprise.  _The Bloody Ninja Games._  She had heard about them in her previous life. The Second Hokge –Lord Tobirama Senju- had started that competition for talented genin-hopefuls who were too mature and smart for the Academy, and could've learned better in an apprenticeship in a department of their own choice. It was another way to help the various Departments of the Hidden Leaf scout out for potential recruits. Considering the fact that the Hidden Leaf had just been formed and the kids at that time were the ones who had lived through – _or at least were affected in some way_ \- by the Warring States Era, the Ninja Games were a huge relief for the chibi-ninjas who were going stir-crazy from the lack of intensive fights since they had to cram theory in the first few years, and the only time they were allowed physical work in the later years, but that wasn't also up to the level they were trained in.

However, the Fourth Hokage had put a stop on the Ninja Games. After all, there is a reason this competition is called the ' _Bloody_ ' Ninja Games- It was because sometimes, the fights ended up quite brutal – _and more often than not someone ended up maimed, or worse, dead_ \- and getting children killed in the name of 'Games' was a bit too much.

That is why in her previous life, she hadn't had to deal with this tournament. Honestly, as Shikamaru, the only tournament she had participated in his previous life – _as a participant-_  was the Chunin exams that had been held in Konoha – _that too had turned into a shit-show with the Third Hokage's death, and with one-tenth part of Hidden Leaf being destroyed like that._

A tug on her sleeves made her snap out of her trance, and she turned to face Minato and the others as they gathered around her, and-  _huh? Why are they crowding around her like that? Weren't they supposed to be standing like good-little chibi ninjas-in-training and listen to Hiroto-sensei's speech about God-knows-what?_

Shikaku seemed to have an inkling of what she was thinking as he groaned. "Oh my god, Chi-chan, you really need to pay attention, you troublesome girl."

Chieko blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "Um, what happened? Where are Hiroto-Sensei and the other teachers?"

"They dismissed us and went back to the staff room." Atsuya rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you need to stop dazing off like that, Chi-chan."

"Yeah," Minato piped in. "It's scary when you get lost in your thoughts like that."

"Okay, okay, jeez, stop ganging up on me like that." Chieko rolled her eyes, but the corner of her lips twitched upwards in amusement. "So, what did I miss?"

The others blinked, and shared a look. "um…" Minato mumbled as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "So….. I was thinking that maybe I should participate in the competition?" he said, but somehow his statement turned into a question.

Atsuya huffed, "And I was telling him that there's no way he can survive it, let alone win this Competition."

"I agree." Shikaku said as he yawned. "I mean, we're only five year olds. Our opponents will be older than us, and not to mention that they would be better trained for something like this- especially the fifth year students who will be graduating by October."

Choza agreed. "We won't stand a chance against them."

"But Minato is the best student in our Year!" Inoichi argued back. "Even Hiroto-Sensei said that with Minato's talent, he can graduate next Year as a genin if he wants."

"I think," Chieko drawled out lazily, "it's Minato-kun's decision. If he thinks he can ace this completion, then who are we to argue against that? We should support him, instead, instead of arguing like troublesome brats." She then turned to Minato – _ignored the others as their ears turned red in embarrassment_ \- and asked, "What do you want to do, Mina-kun?"

Minato stared at her, his  _blueblueblueblueblueblue_  eyes gazing at her amber ones-  _as if they were searching for something_ \- and a moment later he nodded – _as if he found what he was looking for_ \- and said reluctantly, "Um, yes… I want to participate." He straightened his shoulders, and eyed each of his friend with a determined gaze and said, "I know I'm quite young for such a brutal competition, and chances are that I might even get hurt, but I really want to participate and see how far I can go. And it would really mean a lot to me if you support my decision, so please-" he bowed his head before them and said, "Will you aid me with your trust and support?"

_Cue a two minute silence._

Shikaku groaned. "You troublesome boy," He huffed. "here we are, worrying about you, and then you go spouting off such things that we can't even refute you from doing something that counts as 'suicidal stupidity'."

"I totally agree." Atsuya squeaked out as he stared at everywhere –except Minato- while his cheeks were suspiciously red.

"It's not fair!" Inoichi whined. "How can he spout off such awesome speech without even preparing it beforehand?"

"Maybe his older brother rubbed off on him." Choza mumbled. "Jirou-san himself can be quite charismatic when he wants."

"No chance in hell." Chieko snorted as she shook her head. Her eyes then softened as she thought of another blonde boy with blue eyes, who had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I think it's genetics." She mumbled softly.

"Um, wha-" Minato mumbled in bewilderment.

"Yes, you moron," Atsuya sighed in exasperation. "Just go and give it your best. We have got your back."

Minato stared at his friends, as Atsuya patted his back in support, while Inoichi and Choza beamed at him –with Shikaku and Chieko staring at him in lazy amusement in the background- and he couldn't help but smile brightly at them.  _He was really lucky to have such supportive friends._  He once again bowed to them deeply and said in gratitude. "Thank you… Thank you  _so_  much, everyone."

And Chieko couldn't help but smile at the sight.

(However, happiness never lasts long enough…..)

* * *

_"Did you hear? A boy from Year Second got into a fight with a fifth year kid."_

_"Yeah, I heard about it too! My cousin said he seemed to have pissed off Itsuki-san and his gang."_

_"It must be Itsuki-san's fault. He is such a bully!"_

_"Well….. it was, in a way, actually. He was picking on a firstie when the kid was passing by and the kid asked him to stop. You know how Itsuki-san is, right? He didn't like the fact that a civilian kid was interfering in his business and got pissed."_

_*snort* "Is that kid an idiot? Doesn't he know what Itsuki is like? Everyone knows that Itsuki hates civilian kids. What was he thinking?"_

* * *

The door of the hospital room was slammed open as a dark haired girl entered the private room on the Second Floor –which was already crowded with several kids from her Class. Ignoring the stares of her fellow classmates –who had stopped chattering the moment she had slammed the doors open and were now scooting away from her when they realised she was  _fucking pissed_ \- she made her way to the only bed in the room, on which lay a five year old blonde boy who was wearing a hospital gown –beneath which bandages were peeking out. Her eyes glared at others and she only said one word,  _"Scram._ " And the other kids in the room who had been crowding for an hour now ran off before the she-demon could unleash her unholy fury on them.

Shikaku, Inoichi, Atsuya, and Choza were among the few who hesitated to leave – _Mebuki Senju, and Fugaku Uchiha were also among them_ \- but another pointed glare from her made them move out of the room reluctantly.

Chieko sat on the wooden chair next to the bed, and glowered at Minato, who just stared at her with calm blue eyes.

"You're angry." He observed as he saw how she was clenching her fists tightly, and how she couldn't help but hover her hand nearer to her weapon's pouch.

"Of course I am!" she snapped at him. "Honestly, what were you thinking, Mina-kun? Why do you pick up a fight you couldn't handle?!"

"I didn't want to fight." Minato answered quietly. "I just asked Itsuki-san to not to be so harsh to someone younger than him."

"And let me guess, he didn't like your lecturing him?" she asked dryly.

Minato's silence was her answer.

"So, does Jirou know?" She asked.

Minato tensed and shook his head. "he went on a mission a few days ago." He replied to her.

"No wonder that idiot didn't get pummeled to the kingdom come." Chieko said dryly. Minato just chuckled weakly at her statement.

The two friends sat in silence as they stared at each other, but it didn't last long enough-

"Why?" she asked, her amber eyes piercing through his blue ones. "Why would you stand up for a total stranger? It's not like you even knew who that kid was."

Minato stared at her with his  _blueblueblueblueblue_  eyes, and tilted his head, and answered, "well, if I won't, then who will? Besides," he then smiled sadly and said, "I know what it's like to be bullied. You know, when I was in the Orphanage, the other children used to bully me because of my looks…. And then, one day, Jirou-nii stood up for me and declared that he will be my brother and protect me. you know, he was really cool that day. Jirou-nii is my Hero." Minato stared outside the window at the darkening sky, as he mumbled, "When I saw that kid being bullied like that, I just thought that maybe….. maybe I can be the 'Jirou' to another 'Minato'. Maybe I can make them hope that they are worth  _so_  much more and that they don't deserve being mocked and bullied like this…."

Her breathing hitched as for some reason, the image of another blonde boy overlapped with Minato's. "And what about the Competition?" she asked distractedly as she shook her head, and tried to remind herself that - _no, this isn't Naruto. He isn't Naruto, how can he be-_

-Only to freeze at his next words.

"Well," Minato chuckled, "I can always try next year, right? Besides, how can I possibly think of winning this tournament if I can't even win against a minor bully, huh?"

_"How can I become Hokage if I can't save even one of my friends?"_

...Too alike. They're too alike.

Their words are different, their personalities are different….. but in the end, they are still father and son, after all.

"Don't tell Jirou-nii, okay?" Minato chuckled sheepishly as he turned to Chieko, only to find the chair she had been sitting on empty. He blinked, bewildered, as a few dry leaves floated down lazily in the air and just landed on the chair.

Minato tilted his head in confusion and mumbled, "…Where did Chieko-san go?"

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_"Ne, Shikamaru," A hoarse voice whispered in the dead of the night, some distance away from the camp that was being guarded by the shinobi who had been assigned the night shift. Blue eyes –that were once filled with warmth- stared at him as the blonde –who used to smile like the sun itself- pursued his lips in a thin line. "Can I ask you a question?"_

_"You already did." The Nara Clan's heir said dryly as he sat next to the blonde Uzumaki._

_"Smart-ass." Naruto's lips quirked upwards in an attempt to a smile –_ when had the charismatic blonde forgot to smile? He didn't remember… it has been too long since he last saw the blonde smile brightly like the sun _\- and as quickly it appeared, it vanished in the next moment. "No, seriously, Can I ask you something?"_

_Shikamaru sighed deeply. "What is it, Naruto?"_

_Naruto glanced at the shinobi headband Shikamaru had tied around his arm, and traced it's carving of 'shinobi' with his fingers. "You know," he whispered. "if you had to choose between the world and your loved ones, who will you choose?"_

_Shikamaru froze. "What kind of question is that?" his dark eyes narrowed on the blonde._

_The last Uzumaki narrowed his eyes at him, as they stared at him as if they could see into his soul. He seemed to have found what he was looking for, as soon enough, Naruto smiled his usual smile –the one that could rival even the sun- and he mumbled, "We are so different, Shika-kun….. but we do have same beliefs after all."_

_He gave him a sad smile and said, "it hurts, doesn't it? To bury everything deep inside yourself, for the sake of others. To condemn your own self, just so_ they _would have a chance at life."_

_He pulled Shikamaru closer to him, and touched his forehead with his, his blue eyes boring into dark ones as he whispered-_

_"Between the fate of the world and your loved ones-"_

.

.

.

Amber eyes snapped open as a girl of five sat straight on her bed, tears running down from her cheeks as a sob escaping from her lips. Her knees curled closer to her chest as she wrapped her hands around her knees.

"Damn it, Naruto-baka…" she whispered as a sniffed, and her lower lip trembled. "Stop worrying about me from the grave beyond, damn it…."

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled as she pulled off the blankets and walked towards the window and opened them to gaze at the full moon in the sky. "I was so lost in my own thoughts and plans for the sake of the future that I forgot about the things that truly matter…"

"Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum, aren't they, Naruto?"

_._

_._

_._

_"-you would always choose your loved ones, right?"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

 

**EXTRA-**

Hiroto Shiranui rubbed his temple as he graded the papers written by his students, and wondered if it was truly too late to change occupation. Because honestly, what the hell had he been thinking, volunteering himself to be a teacher-of all the fucking things?! Sure, the pay was good, and he had been advised – _threatened, actually_ \- to spend time with child 'coz that's threpautic, and what's the best way to interact with kids than to be the one to teach them, right?  _Worst. Decision. Of. His. Life._

He swore he will never sign anything while drunk ever again. No wonder that damn best friend of his managed to get him to sign the form to volunteer as a teacher in the Academy.

….Maybe he should resign from this post and join ANBU again. General Bear must be missing him, right? He sure seemed reluctant to dismiss him from his post. Maybe he'll welcome him back with open arms, with Panther cheering in the background and Rat and Parrot cooking a feast for his return to duty.

Hey, a guy can dream, right?

A gust of wind blew in the room, ruffling the papers of the notebook he had been checking, and he sighed and placed the pen down.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Nara?" he asked gruffly and turned to one of his – _favorite_ \- student among the bunch of pint-sized brats he taught on a daily basis. Chieko Nara, who showed a typical Nara personality – _with bone deep laziness, having a hatred of all things related to outdoor training, always slept during classes and tests_ -but somehow was different from any other Nara-  _whether it be appearance-wise, or the fact that she seemed to know much more than what she lets on, or how she subtly manipulates other children to do things she want, or how she guides them to do the right thing when they stray, or how she has never ever shown even an ounce of her real strength during any combat exercises they do during class_. Chieko Nara was an enigma that made his shinobi instincts – _that he had hones in his years in ANBU_ \- scream in warning, and at the same time, straighten in respect – _something they only do in the presence of the ANBU General or the Hokage._

"Sensei," she said quietly, making him snap out of his thoughts. "I have a request to make."

He raised his brow as he leaned back against his chair. "And that would be?"

Her amber eyes stared at him as she mumbled solemnly, "I want to participate in the Bloody Ninja Games as the only representative of Year Second."

Hiroto Shiranui raised an eyebrow at that and he smirked, "Oh? Does that mean you're finally getting serious?"  _Will he really get to see what she really is like?_

Chieko tilted her head as she hummed in contemplation and replied, "You know, Sensei, people usually dismiss deer as shy and demure creatures. They often forget that if agitated, even a deer will attack you with it's hooves and antlers. I think it's time to remind some people that deer –especially  _does_ \- aren't as weak as they think they are."

Her amber eyes seemed to burn with conviction and strength, and there was no sign of the tired girl he was used to seeing for the past few months. Sure, there were still some bags under her eyes, but right now, her chakra seems to be resonating with energy, and her eyes burned brighter like the Will of Fire itself, and the resolve in them was hard to ignore.

_So, she is getting serious, huh?_

His smirk widened as he said, "About damn time,  _little deer."_


End file.
